Un Capitaine à bout de souffle
by Chrismaz66
Summary: Suite des aventures amoureuses de Jack. Début de l'histoire à la fin de l'épisode "le dernier souffle".
1. Jack et les voyageurs de la nuit

_Merci à ma bêta Evalyre_ ...

Disclaimer : rien à moi sauf les délires et Alec.

_NB_ : la fic commence à la fin de l'épisode « from out of the rain »/ « le dernier souffle » .

* * *

CHAPITRE ONE

Jack remit la fiole vide dans le coffre sécurisé de l'Institut et alla terminer de ranger son bureau. Ianto venait de quitter la salle des coffres, l'air maussade et Jack supposa qu'il était rentré chez lui. Le jeune homme semblait affecté par cette nouvelle mission plus qu'il ne voulait le montrer mais Jack savait. Ils venaient de sauver un seul enfant, grâce au caméscope du jeune projectionniste de l'Electro, et ce n'était pas assez. Ce n'était jamais assez. Trop de victimes innocentes. Trop peu de vies épargnées.

Un seul souffle de vie restitué après tant d'efforts cumulés. La déception le gagnait comme elle gagnait les autres membres de l'équipe. Mais le maximum avait été tenté. Ianto n'avait rien à se reprocher, aucune raison de culpabiliser.

Jack entendit des pas dans le Hub central. Il regarda à travers la vitre et aperçut Ianto qui s'installait devant un ordinateur. Mais que faisait-il encore à cette heure tardive? Tous les autres étaient rentrés chez eux depuis longtemps et Jack se croyait seul dans le bâtiment. Il observa Ianto quelques secondes. Le dos voûté, il pianotait sur le clavier avec nervosité. Jack descendit le rejoindre. S'il voulait parler, Jack l'écouterait volontiers. Depuis quelques mois, leur relation était au beau fixe. Ils avaient réussi à se retrouver, à se rendre indispensable l'un pour l'autre. Autant dans le travail que sur le plan personnel. Un véritable Eden où le jeune homme aimait s'attarder avec son amant. Son compagnon. Son alter ego. Car Jack était tout cela et même un peu plus. Ianto ne voyait plus que lui. Il ne respirait qu'une seule odeur, qu'une seule et unique présence. Celle de Jack. Et sans se l'avouer, Jack vivait le même sentiment de plénitude. La même obsession de l'autre. Nuit et jour. Et jour après jour. Ils s'aimaient, tout simplement.

Ianto l'entendit arriver.. Il se redressa et se tourna vers lui, les mains posées sur les genoux, le regard perdu.

- Tu sais que tu ne seras pas payé pour les heures supplémentaires…dit Jack en lui massant les épaules.

Ianto releva la tête en arrière et colla son dos contre son amant. Celui-ci baissa la tête pour déposer un baiser sur son front. Ianto soupira.

- Tu cherches quoi sur google?

- Aucune importance…Jack?

- Oui?

- Tu ne trouves pas terrible, frustrant, le fait de ne pas avoir pu sauver plus d'une personne? Lui demanda-t-il d'une voix lasse.

Jack prit le visage de Ianto entre ses mains, et se baissa pour lui parler à l'oreille.

- Si. Mais nous avons fait tout notre possible. Cela ne sert à rien de culpabiliser. Un proverbe juif dit « quand tu sauves un être humain, tu sauves l'humanité entière ».

Jack commença à tripoter les boutons de sa chemise, laissant glisser ses mains un peu plus bas que la décence ne le permettait.

- Non, Jack. Je n'ai pas envie. J'aimerais que tu me parles de cette période de ta vie. Celle où tu voyageais avec cette troupe itinérante.

Jack se redressa, surpris.

- Pourquoi? Que veux-tu savoir?

- Tout. Comment tu vivais à l'époque. Les gens que tu as fréquentés. Ce que tu as découvert à propos des voyageurs de la nuit.

Jack soupira fortement et libéra le corps chaud. Il n'avait nullement envie de parler de lui mais Ianto avait besoin de comprendre pour se sentir moins inutile.

- D'accord. Tu viens?

Jack prit sa main dans la sienne et tous deux s'installèrent sur le sofa. Ianto passa les bras autour de sa taille, et posa la tête sur son épaule. Tel un enfant à qui on promet une histoire avant de se coucher. Il attendit. Jack fouilla dans ses souvenirs et , caressant le bras de son amant, il se mit à raconter une infime bribe de sa vie. Mais il racontait de plus en plus souvent des bribes infimes de sa vie, et mises bout à bout, celles-ci commençaient à remplir une vie ordinaire d'un homme peu ordinaire. Ianto commençait à en savoir bien plus que quiconque sur le mystérieux chef de Torchwood. Jack distillait plus souvent ça et là des anecdotes sur ses vies passées. Á Ianto. Exclusivement.

- C'est loin dans mes souvenirs, tu sais. Tout ce dont je me rappelle avec précision, c'étaient les galères, les difficultés qu'on avait à glaner quelques malheureux badauds autour de notre scène d'infortune. On vivait chichement. Du moins le reste de la troupe vivait chichement. J'étais en infiltration. Je jouais un double rôle.

- Une seconde nature chez toi, soupira Ianto.

Jack sourit.

- C'est vrai. Mais j'étais le clou du spectacle peu révolutionnaire qui se jouait soir après soir, à travers toute la région.

- Rien a changé depuis. Tu es toujours le clou du spectacle.

Jack releva le menton de Ianto, toujours souriant.

- Tu trouves?

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas.

- Tu as raison. Je suis une curiosité pour tout le monde.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, protesta Ianto en se redressant pour le fixer, avec amour.

- Tu veux dire que je suis le spectacle à la mode, encore aujourd'hui?

- Arrête de faire le paon. Continue ton histoire.

Ianto reposa sa tête sur son épaule.

- Soit. Mais toujours est-il que j'étais la curiosité du moment. Je me faisais sauter la cervelle par balle chaque soir et m'effondrais sur la scène branlante avant de me relever frais comme un gardon sous les yeux ébahis de l'assistance.

- L'homme qui ne pouvait pas mourir. Oui je sais.

- Non, Ianto. L'homme qui ressuscitait. C'est bien plus romanesque!

Jack sentit sans le voir le sourire de Ianto.

- Les balles étaient réelles. Mes morts aussi. C'était bien plus spectaculaire, s'emballait le Capitaine.

- Abrège, tu veux bien. Raconte.

- La misère. Le froid. La fatigue. Nos trois compagnes. Mais aussi les soirs de beuveries. Les rencontres instructives. Les nuits d'orgie…

Jack fit une pause. Ianto aurait du réagir à ce détail. Pas du tout!

- Les nuits où pour se réchauffer on se vautrait tous dans la luxure la plus dépravée. Sans savoir qui on contentait, qui nous réchauffait…

- Tu es lourd, Jack.

Jack fut satisfait. Il se mit à rire tandis que Ianto abandonnait ses bras pour s'avachir contre le sofa.

- Quoi? Je te raconte ce dont je me souviens. Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir au juste? Rouspéta l'immortel, qui ressentait déjà le manque de l'autre contre lui.

- Je veux savoir quelle genre de vie avaient ces saltimbanques. Pas avec qui tu baisais.

- Tu n'es pas intéressé par mes prouesses sexuelles? Je suis déçu…

Ianto lui jeta un regard noir.

- Je connais tes prouesses. Celles que tu exécutes au boulot comme celles que tu improvises au lit.

- Que j'improvise? Non, je suis outré d 'entendre ça.

Jack minaudait encore et encore. Il voulait que Ianto lui parle et non l'inverse. Le jeune homme devait se confier à lui, il en avait tellement plus besoin que lui. Jack s'échina à trouver comment l'amener à lui parler mais il n'y parvenait pas. Un silence s'ensuivit. Une pause que Jack apprécia. Les mots sont parfois vains.

- Tu as déjà été…Tu sais si tu as été père? Fit Ianto, hésitant.

Jack comprit. L' enfant sauvé des griffes des voyageurs de la nuit. Tout lui revint comme une évidence à présent. Ianto avait été bouleversé par cette mission sauvetage. Douloureusement impuissant face aux autres victimes de cette soirée. Et visiblement soulagé, ému aux larmes, par le retour à la vie de ce pauvre chérubin désormais orphelin et seul au monde. La fibre émotionnelle du jeune homme venait de vivre une pénible défaite. Jack s'empara à nouveau des épaules de Ianto et l'invita à reprendre sa place au creux de son épaule attentive et rassurante.

- J'ai dû l'être de nombreuses fois, Ianto. Tu me connais. Généreux dans l'action. Impulsif et endurant. Lui murmura-t-il, très sérieusement. Mais…je n'ai jamais rencontré un seul spécimen de ma progéniture. Je ne suis pas du genre à m'attarder jusqu'au petit déjeuner au lit, ou ailleurs. Ianto?

- Mmm?

- Pourquoi cette question?

Ianto leva les yeux vers lui, l'air vague.

- Je ne sais pas trop. Je voulais savoir. Est-ce que tu aurais aimé connaître l'un d'eux?

Jack inspira profondément. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il ne s'était que trop rarement posé la question lui-même.

- Je suppose que oui. Si ça se trouve, tu es l'un d'eux?

Jack repartait dans la badinerie. Cette conversation prenait une teneur un peu trop sérieuse pour lui. Et vue l'heure tardive, il ne se sentait pas très « métaphysique » pour cela.

- Je connais mon père. Il ne te ressemble pas du tout. Il est petit, trapu, légèrement rondouillard et presque chauve…dit Ianto, amusé.

- Chauve? Quelle horreur! J'espère que tu tiens plus de ta mère et que tu garderas cette adorable tignasse indéfinissable sur le crâne.

Il lui gratta la nuque.

- Oui je tiens plus de ma mère. Sauf pour son goût en matière d'hommes. Elle est médiocre dans ce domaine.

Ianto loucha vers lui, l'œil malicieux.

- Tandis que tu as des goûts de premier ordre sur ce plan. Perfectionniste jusqu'au bout des ongles! S'amusa Jack.

- J'hésite à te donner un surnom définitif. Entre « Monsieur trompe-la-mort » et « Monsieur le père de la vanité ».

- J'aime te savoir ainsi concentré sur moi. Que dirais-tu de « Monsieur -je-veux-mon-Ianto-pour le meilleur et pour le pire »?

Jack s'étonna lui-même. Il voulut s'empresser d'ajouter « non, c'est pour rire » mais Ianto fut plus rapide.

- Quoi?

- C'est ta faute. Tu m'as parlé de père, de mère, d'enfants. Tout ce qui implique mariage. Mais c'était pour rire, Ianto. Dit-il en s'excusant presque.

- Je refuse le mariage. Regarde celui de Gwen. J'aime autant pas.

Ianto s'en tirait avec une pirouette que Jack trouva bienvenue. Ils se mirent à rire doucement. Ianto pour masquer son trouble. Jack, quant à lui, pour ne pas faire resurgir dans son esprit ses authentiques mariages en bonne et due forme.

Le Capitaine reprit le récit de ses aventures au sein de la troupe de pseudo artistes et raconta à Ianto comment il avait failli mourir une fois de trop.

- Ce soir-là il faisait vraiment froid et il pleuvait des cordes. J'exécutai mon tir comme d'habitude et tombai raide mort sur la scène. Seulement j'avais mal calculé la distance qui me séparait du bord de la scène. Il pleuvait si fort que je m'étais instinctivement reculé pour rester à l'abri sous la tenture. Je suis tombé en arrière et ma tête a heurté le piquet en fer rouillé qui supportait le toit en bâche. Et lorsque je revenais doucement à la vie, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'inspirer l'air salvateur et la foudre percuta le poteau en fer et m'électrocuta net. Je sombrais à nouveau dans la mort.

- Et alors? Demanda Ianto, captivé.

- Alors , je suis resté raide mort une bonne partie de la nuit. Les clients avaient exigé leur remboursement et la troupe avait fait chou blanc à cause de moi.

- Tu n'y étais pour rien.

- C'est vrai. Mais je leur ai donné ma part de bénéfices de la semaine pour ne pas me faire virer. J'ai vraiment cru que ma « particularité » pouvait disparaître d'un coup. Un coup double porté à ma personne et j'étais bon pour le sommeil éternel.

- C'est vrai qu'après ton face à face avec Abaddon tu as failli y rester, lui rappela Ianto.

Le jeune homme le regarda fixement.

- Et si ça t'arrivait, un jour? Si tu tombais face à plus fort que toi et que tu mourrais?

Jack lui sourit.

- Non. Je sais de source sûre que cela ne peut pas arriver. Je suis une aberration. Mon existence échappe à toutes les lois physiques et temporelles. Tu aimes une illusion. Un illogisme.

Ianto retourna se reposer sur son épaule.

- Pas si illusoire que ça. Demande à Alec ce qu'il en pense de cette illusion.

La voix du jeune amant était faible, sans colère apparente.

- Je croyais que nous en avions terminé avec lui.

- Je le croyais aussi.

- Pourquoi m'en reparles-tu, Ianto?

Jack se sentit nerveux. Mais Ianto renforça son étreinte autour de sa taille.

- Excuse-moi. Je n'aime pas quand tu parles de toi ainsi. Tu n'es pas une curiosité, ni une erreur de la nature. Je n'ai jamais vu des erreurs aussi réussies.

Soulagé, Jack continua le récit de ses pérégrinations.

- Je me souviens aussi d'une jeune femme. Elizabeth. Elle était contorsionniste et sacrément souple. On passait pas mal de temps ensemble. Elle était belle, drôle et très acoquinée avec le jongleur de la troupe. Comment s'appelait-il? Clive, oui c'est bien ça. Clive. On en est venus aux mains lui et moi. Il pensait que je flirtais avec Liz.

- Et c'était le cas? Fit Ianto un peu trop vite.

- Ma foi, oui. Il fallait bien que je m'enracine au milieu de cette bande de pochtrons.

- C'était la seule raison?

- Eh bien, autant joindre l'utile à l'agréable. Cela ne m'engageait à rien de m'amuser un peu avec elle.

- Je m'en doute. Rien ne t'engage jamais à rien. Persifla Ianto.

- Ça signifie quoi?

- Rien. Continue.

Jack s'énerva.

- Non. Qu'est-ce que tu as voulu dire? Je viens de te demander en mariage et tu persistes à dire que je ne veux pas m'engager?

- Bon, tu as fini de me fatiguer, dit Ianto en se levant. Je rentre me coucher.

Jack resta interdit. Ianto alla chercher son manteau.

- Tu pars?

- Que veux-tu que je fasse d'autre? Lui rétorqua le jeune homme en s'habillant.

- Que tu restes ici, pardi! Tu n'as pas envie de faire un petit jeu?

- Non. Je suis fatigué. Je rentre.

- C'est un comble. On n'est même pas mariés et déjà la routine s'installe dans notre couple!

Ianto sourit malgré lui à la blague. Jack se leva, déçu.

- Bonne nuit. A demain.

Et le Capitaine remonta dans son bureau. Ianto l'observa un instant. Jack n'était pourtant pas en colère contre le jeune homme. Il comprenait que ce dernier ait besoin de calme et de sommeil pour se remettre de ses émotions. Ils auraient tout le temps de « jouer » une autre fois. Bien d'autres fois. Car il fallait être en pleine forme physique pour se lancer dans un tournoi ludique avec le maître de jeux qu'était Jack Harkness. Sinon, c'était moins drôle. Et surtout plus rapide.

Toutefois, Jack constata avec regret qu'il n'avait pas été à la hauteur des attentes de Ianto. Le jeune homme avait quelque chose de précis sur le cœur et Jack ne lui avait pas permis d'en parler. Il s'était lancé dans une histoire à peine divulguée, ponctuée de simples anecdotes sans grand intérêt. Il avait joué la facilité, l'esquive. Peut-être avait-il deviné ce à quoi pensait Ianto et peut-être était-ce là la raison pour laquelle il s'était en quelque sorte préservé en racontant succinctement cette période de sa vie. Il réalisa qu'il ne lui avait même pas parlé des voyageurs de la nuit. Il n'avait même pas évoqué la façon dont ces terribles créatures avaient terrorisé la population d'alors. Semant la panique générale. Responsables de la disparition inexpliquée de tant de victimes. Ianto n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir davantage. Ianto cherchait à savoir ce que lui, Jack, avait réussi ou pas lors de son infiltration. Et il pouvait se l'avouer, il n'avait pas réussi grand chose. Autant oublier cet échec cuisant.

Il était très tard lorsque Jack se prépara pour une bonne mais courte nuit de sommeil. Quelque chose le tracassait sans qu'il ne puisse mettre le doigt dessus. Que voulait savoir Ianto au juste? La vénérable dame âgée qu'ils avaient rencontrée à Providence Park avait dit au jeune homme que les voyageurs de la nuit l'avaient touché. Jack avait bien entendu. Il avait perçu le trouble de Ianto lorsqu'elle avait dit ces mots. Le souvenir de cette visite le fit frissonner. Cette vieille femme les avait percés à jour lui comme Ianto. Sans les connaître. Avait-elle été touchée, elle aussi, par ces démons de l'invisible? Si oui, Jack comprenait pourquoi le jeune homme était si déstabilisé par cette mission. Et pourquoi des doutes profonds le tenaillaient. Jack s'en voulut. Il aurait du retenir Ianto et lui donner les réponses qu'il cherchait.

_« Demain est un autre jour. ». _Jack avait l'éternité pour réparer son oubli.

- Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit la vérité?

- Je ne veux pas qu'il sache tout de moi. Cela ne le concerne pas.

- Vous me l'avez dite, à moi. Il y a une raison à cet aveu?

Alec avait encore piqué au vif. Il était allongé sur l'herbe fraîche dont la senteur épicée leur chatouillait les narines. Il avait ses bras croisés derrière sa nuque. Jack, assis, près de lui, son manteau soigneusement plié à côté, les coudes sur ses genoux, sembla hésiter un instant.

- Je peux tout vous dire, Alec. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je pourrai répondre à toutes vos questions…

- Vraiment?

- Demandez-moi ce que vous voulez. Vous verrez bien, fit Jack, qui sentit une main baladeuse sur le bas de son dos. Leurs regards se croisèrent, la main remonta dans son dos. Le visage fin et hâlé de l'expert se rapprocha. Main et visage finirent leur route commune sur la nuque de Jack. Une caresse et un baiser, aussi chaud l'une que l'autre. Jack baissa la tête pour offrir sa peau aux lèvres d'Alec qui plongea sa main dans ses cheveux. Sa bouche gourmande vint lui taquiner le lobe de l'oreille avant de rejoindre la sienne pour un nouveau baiser parfait. Il planta son regard dans le sien, sourit avec malice et posa sa question.

- Es-ce que vous m'aimez plus que vous n'aimez Ianto?

Jack rit avant même d'avoir entendu le prénom « interdit ». Il s'y attendait. Quelle autre question Alec aurait pu vouloir lui poser? Jack lui avait apporté l'occasion en or sur un plateau tout aussi rutilant.

- Quelle originalité, Alec. Si je m'y attendais ! Plaisanta-t-il.

Il passa son bras autour de la taille de l'expert, tâtant avec plaisir le soyeux de sa chemise blanche.

- En ce moment, je n'aime que vous.

Alec, agacé, dégagea le bras de Jack et se leva en grognant. Lui aussi s'attendait à une réponse de ce genre. Une réponse sans queue ni tête digne du beau ténébreux qui le rendait fou de désir et fou d'amour.

- C'est une marotte chez vous, Capitaine Harkness. Parler pour ne rien dire. Ou plutôt ne rien dire tout en parlant. Oui, c'est la même chose au final.

Jack sourit, amusé de voir son amant fouler nerveusement l'herbe. Il balançait ses jambes l'une après l'autre comme s'il jouait au ballon. Mais il revint rapidement vers Jack qui s'était également levé, et ramassait son manteau.

- Alors?

- Alors quoi? Demanda Jack en enfilant son pardessus.

Alec secoua la tête, à la fois sérieux et espiègle.

- Répondez-moi, franchement.

- Je vous réponds si vous répondez à ma question.

- Allez-y. Je n'ai rien à cacher.

- Est-ce que vous m'aimez plus que Claire?

Perplexes et sur le qui-vive, les deux hommes se dévisagèrent. Qui allait céder en premier? Certainement pas Jack. Pas plus qu'Alec. Ces deux-là se ressemblaient trop pour se surprendre l'un l'autre.

- Match nul, concéda Alec, qui ramassa sa veste. Mais je reviens à ma question de tout à l'heure. Qu'est-ce qui vous empêche de dire à Ianto que vous avez une fille et un petit-fils?

- Je lui en parlerai un jour. Cela peut attendre.

- Soit. Mais je vous trouve frileux sur ce coup. Avez-vous peur de perdre de vos charmes si vous lui disiez tout ce qu'il demande à savoir de vous? Le mystère entretient la fascination.

Jack commença à marcher vers la sortie du parc où ils étaient venus se reposer, seuls, tranquilles.

- C'est mon mystère qui vous fascine? Je suis fort marri. Je croyais que vous étiez fou de mon corps d'athlète . De mes talents physiques. De …

- Avez-vous fini de vous pavaner?

Ils gloussèrent, et une fois sortis du parc, arpentèrent le bitume du trottoir qui longeait Clyde Street

- Cela dit, je suis certain de ne pas connaître la totalité de vos talents physiques. Dit Alec lorsqu'ils traversèrent la rue qui les menait à leur hôtel. Vous avez encore beaucoup à m'apprendre, non?

Jack, jusque là absent, perdu dans ses pensées, retrouva son habituel don pour la pitrerie.

- Je ne suis pas d'humeur professorale ce matin. J'ai envie d'être votre élève, pour changer.

Le visage déboussolé de l'expert l'enchanta. Sans aucune hésitation, il prit Alec par la main et pressa le pas. Il avait hâte de commencer la leçon de choses.

- Je suis expert en chimie, Jack.

- C'est parfait. Tout n'est que chimie entre nous, non?

Alec courait presque pour atteindre la cadence des pas de Jack. Il avait certes des jambes aussi longues que les siennes mais son allure tenait plus de la promenade que du sprint olympique. Ils entrèrent dans le hall de l'hôtel. Alec était hors d'haleine. Jack à peine essoufflé. La réception était déserte. Jack s'empara de la clé accrochée au panneau et entraîna son amant au deuxième étage. Dans le monde idyllique de Jack, les classes commençaient toujours par une longue récréation peu scolaire. Mais dans le monde idyllique de Jack, les femmes de ménage n'existaient pas. C'est en apercevant deux d'entre elles, occupées à refaire leur lit qu'il revint à la réalité. La salle de classe était momentanément hors service. Alec refoula un rire nerveux, et grimaça de dépit. Seulement l'élève Harkness avait soif d'apprendre, et sa main dans celle de son amant, il entra sans crier gare dans la chambre.

- Mesdemoiselles, je vous dispense de ménage pour la journée. Veuillez libérer immédiatement cette chambre. Nous devons procéder à une inspection fouillée de la pièce.

Les deux auxiliaires, qui n'étaient plus des demoiselles depuis un certain temps, le fixèrent, dubitatives. Leurs regards rivés sur les deux mains enlacées, elles firent preuve d'une grande vivacité d'esprit et quittèrent la pièce sur un sourire de circonstance. Jack leur rendit leur sourire, avec un clin d'œil en bonus, et referma la porte derrière elles. Alec se mit à rire.

- Vous ne manquez pas de souffle ! Je suis connu ici, Jack. Nous sommes dans ma ville, à Glasgow. Je tiens à rester discret.

- Alors faites en sorte que je ne sois plus excité comme un taureau dès que je suis avec vous!

- Je suis sérieux, Jack, protesta Alec, alors que Jack s'approchait de lui en enlevant son manteau.

Alec recula, réellement sérieux.

- Assis, élève Harkness! Fit-il sur un ton péremptoire.

Jack obéit et s'installa sur le bord du lit à moitié refait.

- Professeur McNeil?

- Oui, élève Harkness?

- Quel est votre fantasme le plus fou?

Jack s'allongea carrément sur le lit, calant l'oreiller confortablement sur sa nuque. Alec commença à faire les cents pas devant lui, l'air absorbé, il jouait encore au maître d'école. Un sourire illumina son beau visage.

- J'aime assez l'idée de vous torturer pour vous abandonner avec les stigmates de ma passion sur tout votre corps!

Jack haussa les sourcils. Alec avait le don de le surprendre malgré tout. Il ne faisait pas dans la demi- mesure. Il optait pour la surenchère mais sans jamais perdre en crédibilité. Et encore moins en sincérité. Personne ne lui avait répondu aussi follement.

- Grand Dieu ! Quelle éloquence ! Vous me prenez pour le Christ?

Alec ne put s'empêcher de rire. La comparaison était des plus blasphématoires mais Dieu existait sans doute. Du moins pour lui, sinon comment expliquer le magnifique hasard qui les avait réunis? Alec fouilla du regard la chambre.

- Vous cherchez quoi? Lui demanda Jack, toujours installé à son aise.

- Quelque chose pour vous crucifier ! Lui dit Alec sans sourciller. Ah, j'ai trouvé!

L'expert ouvrit le tiroir de la table de chevet et en sortit un mouchoir, qu'il enfonça dans la bouche de Jack. Ce dernier secoua la tête mais ne retira pas le tissu pour autant.

- Notre bien-aimé Seigneur a souffert en silence. dans la plus totale miséricorde.

Le sourire aux lèvres, Alec chercha dans sa sacoche son téléphone portable. Il recula contre le mur, face à Jack, et le prit en photo. Jack cracha le mouchoir et se redressa.

- A quoi vous jouez, Alec?

- Mais vous avez raison. Où avais-je la tête? Cela ne rime à rien si ce n'est pas fait dans les règles de l'art.

Il défit sa ceinture et attacha solidement le bras de Jack au barreau du lit. Mais Jack était parfait, car il avait deux bras. Il défit la ceinture de l'immortel et emprisonna l'autre bras.

- C'est loin d'être original, vous savez. Vous n'êtes pas le premier à vous prêter à ce jeu-là.

- Oh mais je n'ai pas fini. Veuillez vous taire Harkness!

Et il lui remit le mouchoir dans la bouche.

Sous les yeux ébahis de Jack, Alec sortit de la chambre, laissant la porte grande ouverte et descendit par l'escalier. Jack sentit son cœur battre de plus en plus vite. A quoi devait-il s'attendre de la part de ce serpent incontrôlable ? De longues et angoissantes minutes s'égrainèrent avant que Jack n'entende à nouveau des pas dans l'escalier. Mais ce qui l'entendit ensuite le paralysa de honte. Alec revenait mais il n'était pas seul !

- J'avoue que c'est un peu délicat, mademoiselle. Quel est votre prénom?

Jack entendit la femme lui répondre qu'elle se prénommait Alice, et il décida de fermer les yeux. Éviter de regarder, Jack le pouvait, mais échapper à la conversation, autre histoire. Alec le paierait cher.

- Vous voyez, disait Alec en entrant dans la chambre, je l'avais laissé là, sur la table. Et il n'y est plus.

- Euh…oui…euh…balbutiait la jeune Alice.

Maudit Alec McNeil. Il le paierait très cher.

- C'est un porte-clé banal mais j'y tenais beaucoup.

- Euh…oui…euh…je comprends bien, monsieur.

Jack, n'y tenant plus, recracha le mouchoir et hurla en ouvrant des yeux qui auraient trucidé Alec si ses prunelles avaient été des lames.

- Alec Mc Neil ! Détachez-moi immédiatement! Alice, cet homme est fou et dangereux. C'est un Docteur Frankenstein à la petite semaine. Il veut me découper en morceaux pour je ne sais quelle sordide expérience !

La jeune Alice restait plantée sur le seuil de la porte, tétanisée. Alec agita les mains pour lui assurer que tout était normal.

- Non, Jack, fit-il en regardant tour à tour le Capitaine et la réceptionniste. C'est juste votre cœur que je veux prendre. Je vous l'ai déjà dit.

Les deux hommes se toisèrent un court instant avant de pouffer de rire. Puis l'expert qui ne perdrait rien pour attendre se retourna vers Alice.

- Je suis désolé, Alice. C'est une farce que je voulais faire à mon ami. Il n'oubliera pas de sitôt cette petite facétie sans méchanceté. N'est-ce pas? Ajouta-t-il en regardant fixement Jack.

- Alice, auriez-vous un petit foulard à nous prêter pour compléter le tableau? C'est pour me bander les yeux. Demanda Jack, totalement remis de ses émotions.

Ce fut au tour d'Alec de rougir sensiblement.

- Jack !

- Euh…non….hum, je suis désolée , je dois vous laisser.

Alice, livide et cramoisie à la fois, disparut en vitesse dans le couloir. Alec referma la porte. Il s'approcha du lit, l'air satisfait, et libéra Jack.

- Quoi? C'est tout? Se plaignit celui-ci.

- Je ne suis pas friand de ce genre de relations.

Alec s'effondra sur lui et l'embrassa sauvagement

- J'ai d'autres armes pour vous torturer. Et il est hors de question que je vous découpe en morceaux, Jack. Je vous préfère entier, tout à moi.

Jack avait déjà oublié de punir l'effronté pour sa blague puérile, il était venu pour apprendre. Et la leçon pouvait enfin commencer.

Jack fit basculer Alec sur la gauche et se retrouva en position de force, sur son amant. Alec agrippa ses hanches comme s'il voulait éviter de se noyer dans l'azur de ces yeux qui le dévoraient. Les hanches de Jack étaient sa bouée d'air neuf , sa bouffée de liberté, de totale plénitude. Leurs souffles chauds et saccadés se parlaient sourdement, se remplissaient tour à tour l'un de l'autre. Jack inspirait. Alec soupirait. Ainsi de suite, dans un langage muet mais bavard. Les deux hommes ne bougeaient pas , ils s'admiraient en silence. Ils se gorgeaient de souvenirs à emporter avec eux quand le moment viendrait, inéluctablement. Leurs bouches se frôlaient, mutines, rieuses, séductrices. Leurs cils papillonnaient en même temps. Jack brisa cet instant de grâce. Jack était plus un homme d'action que de contemplation. Ses hormones le ramenèrent à la réalité.

- Alors, professeur McNeil. Quelle est la leçon du jour? Fit-il dans le souffle de l'autre.

- Je ne sais pas trop. La fusion des corps en ébullition? Osa Alec.

- Pas plus originale que votre blague de tout à l'heure…

- Je sais bien mais …vous m'écrasez Jack! Avoua l'expert qui remonta ses mains sur les épaules du Capitaine tout confus.

Jack se renversa sur le côté.

- Je suis désolé, Alec. S'excusa-t-il en riant.

- C'est moi qui suis censé vous torturer, pas l'inverse, lui rappela Alec en réajustant sa chemise froissée. Jack lui sourit. Il s'allongea sur le dos et scruta le plafond, l'air vague.

- Á quoi pensez-vous? Lui demanda Alec.

- Á vous.

- Vraiment?

Alec se colla contre son flanc, passa son bras autour de son torse, et faisant glisser la bretelle, lui murmura.

- Voilà qui est original. D'habitude l'on pense à quelqu'un lorsque ce quelqu'un est ailleurs…

- Justement. J'ai l'impression que vous n'êtes pas là et que j'enrage de vous espérer.

Alec s'accouda sur l'oreiller et le fixa, troublé.

- Vous êtes sérieux? Je ne comprends pas.

Jack passa une main sur la joue douce d'Alec. Il était si bien. Il aimait la douceur, la présence apaisante de l'expert. Son humour caustique et ses manières appuyées. Il ne pensait plus à faire l'amour. Seul comptait le calme et l'alchimie du moment. Alec l'interrogeait de ses yeux verts éclatants et pénétrants. Mais lui non plus ne cherchait pas à s'adonner à l'acte sexuel.

Alec était bien. Serein.

- Je suis bien là, Jack, je vous assure. Et tant que vous voudrez de moi, je serais là. Je reviens.

- Non, non ! Ne partez pas !

Jack cria de toutes ses forces. Il bondit hors du lit, les bras en avant, pour retenir son amant…son amant Ianto. Ianto?

- Je reviens, je te dis. Le café est prêt.

Jack se balança d'avant en arrière le temps de retrouver l'équilibre. Les yeux grand ouverts, il constata alors, avec stupeur, l'absence d'Alec, la présence de Ianto. L'absence du lit. L'ennuyeuse présence du Hub. Jack n'avait fait qu'un drôle de rêve, si vrai, si fort, qu'il lui avait semblé le vivre intensément.

La jeune Alice n'existait donc pas? Pas plus que les deux femmes de ménage. Alec n'avait pas osé l'humilier en public pour l'exciter un peu plus?

Jack secoua la tête et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de se rendre à l'évidence. Sa montre indiquait presque 7h et demi et Ianto s'approchait de lui , un mug dans les mains et un questionnement dans les yeux.

- Tu vas bien, Jack? Lui demanda-t-il en lui offrant son café.

Jack l'examinait presque scientifiquement, comme s'il se trouvait face à un fantôme, une hallucination. Qui des deux hommes, Ianto ou Alec, était véritablement une hallucination? Le second, hélas pour lui.

Jack tourna le dos au jeune homme. Il prétexta une affaire urgente à régler depuis son bureau.

- Je vais bien merci. Et merci pour le café. Quand tu auras fini ton petit déjeuner, je te confie la rédaction du rapport de l'Electro, ok?

Sans attendre de réponse, Jack referma la porte de son bureau.

Non, cela ne pouvait pas être qu'un simple rêve ! Jack avait encore le goût d'Alec dans la bouche. Il frissonnait encore à ses caresses dans son dos. Il riait à la blague de potache que l'expert lui avait concoctée. Non, impossible. Mais que fait Ianto dans mon rêve? Ou plutôt, où est mon rêve? La sonnerie de son portable acheva de le réveiller. Cette visite au pays des voyageurs de la nuit l'avait lui aussi perturbé.

Gwen aurait un peu de retard, la toute jeune mariée prenait ses aises avec les horaires. Jack l'autorisa à s'occuper de ses démarches administratives et lui assura que le travail l'attendrait. Il but son café d'un coup, histoire de remettre ses idées en vrac dans l'ordre. Quel rêve ! Mais quel rêve !

La journée sembla s'éterniser. Rien de très palpitant hormis le souvenir encore vivace de ce rêve qui tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Jack déambulait sans but précis dans tous les coins et recoins du Hub. Il n'avait qu'une hâte. Se coucher et revivre ce rêve, ou n'importe quel rêve qui le rapprocherait d'Alec, ce damné expert en communication extrasensorielle. Il eut un mal fou à se concentrer sur les rapports en cours. D'autant plus qu'il dut travailler avec Ianto la plupart du temps. Ils avaient mené cette mission en étroite collaboration, il fut logique de la coucher sur papier avec l'aide de son amant.

Le remords, la honte et la confusion ne le quittèrent pas de la journée. Tous ses sens lui firent rudement défaut. Il ne voyait pas Ianto. Ne l'entendait pas. Ne le désirait pas. Il était perdu dans une dimension parallèle. Tout lui sembla si opaque, si peu réel qu'il en vint à se demander si la Faille ne l'avait pas tout bonnement englouti durant son sommeil. Mais il ne se leurrait pas, car si tel avait été le cas, Alec serait encore là, tout près de lui, offert et tentateur. Roublard et trouble-fête. Malheureusement rien ne vint le troubler pendant cette drôle de journée interminable et soporifique.

Même la voix faible et l'expression triste de Ianto ne l'émurent pas outre mesure. Jack se rappela pourtant leur conversation de la veille. Le malaise du jeune homme face à cette menace invisible et croupissante dans quelques vieux rouleaux de pellicules de films, et qui pouvait frapper à nouveau à tout moment. C'était là la dernière préoccupation du chef de Torchwood. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Jack ne brillait guère par sa présence. Tout glissait sur lui comme l'eau sur les plumes d'un canard. Personne n'osa le questionner malgré cela. Ianto connaissait le Jack des mauvais jours et se gardait bien de l'enquiquiner avec des questions indiscrètes. Le jeune homme ne comprendrait pas de toute manière. Jack lui-même ne comprenait plus rien à ce qu'il lui arrivait.

Il se réfugia de nombreuses fois sur le toit du Hub pour inciter le soleil à se coucher plus tôt que prévu. Pour qu'il puisse sans éveiller la curiosité de ses employés les renvoyer tous chez eux et reprendre le fabuleux mirage de l'esprit là où il l'avait laissé. Jack souriait de béatitude face à l'immensité de la ville qui se couchait à ses pieds. Quel pouvoir inutile, ridicule que le sien s'il ne pouvait pas remonter le temps d'une seule nuit? Il méprisait son immortalité. Et il l'aurait volontiers échangé contre un autre don. Celui d'ubiquité, par exemple. Jack se sentait capable de se partager en deux, voire plus, et ainsi contenter tous ses démons. Aussi longue que sa vie, son besoin d'amour était infini, intarissable, exigeant.

Son corps exigeait celui d'Alec, sans relâche. Son esprit s'acharnait à sombrer de nouveau dans un autre songe troublant.^

* * *

Oui Alec est agaçant mais Jack ne peut pas s'en passer alors quoi?

A suivre. Reviews^^


	2. Foule sentimentale

_Un big merci à ma bêta de première, Evalyre, qui a fait un travail de fouine juste brillant !!!!!_

_CHAPITRE TWO _

_Jack était souvent en proie à des rêves puissants, souvent en corrélation directe avec les évènements peu ordinaires de leurs missions. S'il ne montrait que bien rarement ses émotions, ses angoisses, ou ses doutes pendant leurs investigations et sur le terrain, il lui arrivait très souvent d'accuser le coup pendant les rares nuits où il dormait du sommeil du juste. _

_L'une de ces missions l'avait particulièrement mis mal à l'aise : celle qui avait soulevé le coeur de chacun d'eux par son atrocité et son abjection : celles des cannibales humains. Ianto avait manqué de se faire saigner tel un goret sous les yeux horrifiés de ses amis. Gwen avait cherché à comprendre l'intolérable. A défaut de cela, elle et Owen s'étaient rapprochés naturellement, perdus l'un comme l'autre. Déroutés, sonnés, pétrifiés. Mais à l'issue de cette ingérence forcée dans l'âme la plus sombre de l'humanité, Jack n'avait rien tenté pour ressouder son équipe fortement ébranlée. Il était passé le plus naturellement du monde à la mission suivante. Durant de longues semaines après ce voyage en enfer, Ianto n'avait plus été le même. Il ne parlait presque plus, le visage désespérément hermétique. Aucune blague à double tranchant. Son café aussi avait perdu de sa saveur. Cependant Jack, impuissant ou simplement blasé, n'avait pas pris le temps de le réconforter. Il avait éludé toute allusion à ce sujet. Il ne sentait pas la force de panser leurs plaies. Et les rêves qu'il avait fait à cette époque n'avaient rien à voir avec sa détresse. Il s'envolait dans des mondes oniriques peuplés de folles créatures à contenter sexuellement. Des enquêtes loufoques qui les menaient lui et son équipe de zombis dans des champs de verdure où la luxure et le plaisir des corps régnaient en maîtres. Jack n'était guère surpris de se prélasser contre des corps en demande la plupart du temps. C'était sa façon de se déraciner. Son exutoire favori._

_Durant ces orgies imaginaires, Jack ne voyait aucun visage avec précision. Et il ne s'étonnait pas de ne jamais y avoir entrevu celui de Ianto. Son absence le rassurait. Cela attestait de l'efficacité probante de ces évasions mentales et vitales à son équilibre psychologique. Rien de ce qu'il vivait au sein de Torchwood ne pouvait brouiller son désir inconscient de fuite, de libération. _

_Pourtant les cannibales le répugnaient. Et il n'oublierait jamais leurs visages tordus par la folie la plus noire. Lui seul avait échappé à leur emprise. Jack les avait tous vaincus. Il avait sauvé toute son équipe. Personne dans ce village de malédiction n'avait pu mettre la main sur lui._

_- Cela me surprend. De votre équipe, vous êtes de loin, de très loin, le seul que j'aurais envie de manger. Et ce à toutes les sauces, plaisanta Alec. Votre chair est si ferme. Vos lèvres si fondantes. Votre peau si parfumée. Un véritable régal royal._

_Jack sourit. Il ne se lasserait jamais d'entendre parler de lui aussi divinement. Il en perdrait presque le sens des réalités._

_- Ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils ont perdu!_

_Jack se redressa sur le sofa._

_- Vous êtes incroyable. Dit-il, sincèrement choqué. Je vous raconte la plus sordide, la plus diabolique histoire que mes agents aient eu à subir et vous ne pensez qu'à la gaudriole !_

_Alec, assis à côté de lui, passa sa jambe droite par-dessus les cuisses de Jack et se rapprocha pour lui caresser les cheveux de sa main droite._

_- C'est que je travaille aussi pour Torchwood. Cette histoire est écoeurante, je vous l'accorde. Mais elle ne m'émeut pas particulièrement. En revanche je suis tout émoustillé à l'idée de vous imaginer en train de vous faire manger tout cru. _

_Alec l'embrassa amoureusement. Jack répondit à son baiser. L'expert lui mordit la lèvre inférieure avec la rage d'un fauve. Au point de le faire saigner. Jack le regarda, déconcerté. Alec lécha le sang qui coulait sur son menton. Et il lui mordit le menton._

_- Hey, votre séance de torture a commencé ou je ne m'y connais pas? S'énerva Jack en se touchant le menton qui visiblement ne saignait pas._

_Alec rit pour toute réponse et continua ses assauts de prédateur affamé, de vampire assoiffé. Il lui mordit l'oreille, puis le cou. Non sans sauvagerie. Chaque attaque était excitante et douloureuse. Mais Jack n'était pas douillet. Lorsque le serpent transformé en lion descendit pour lui mordre l'épaule, Jack eut une légère appréhension dont il fit part à son amant déluré._

_- J'ose espérer que vous n'allez pas utiliser vos canines sur la totalité de mon corps, avoua-t-il en respirant de plus en plus fort. Je connais une partie de mon corps qui ne supportera pas un tel traitement._

_Alec releva la tête, un sourire perfide aux lèvres, et ignora la requête._

_- Je suis sérieux, Alec. Insista le Capitaine, qui se laissait tout de même dévorer sans la moindre résistance._

_- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Jack, fit la voix étouffée de l'expert. Alec était déjà arrivé à ses mamelons durcis par le plaisir qui montait en lui._

_- Je réserve un autre …traitement à cette partie de votre anatomie._

_- Quel genre de traitement? Demanda Jack un peu effrayé malgré tout par les manières très cavalières de cet assaillant expérimenté. Aie!_

_Les tétons venaient de subir le même sort. Très, très douloureux!_

_- Alec! _

_- Oui?_

_- Vous me faites mal, vraiment._

_- J'espère bien._

_Jack le repoussa en le tenant par les épaules. Il l'obligea à relever la tête._

_- Qu'est-ce qui vous prend?_

_- Je veux juste vous faire comprendre que le cannibalisme peut avoir du bon, chuchota Alec, sans sourire._

_Jack dut l'empêcher de retourner à son plan de dévastation sur son corps endolori en le maintenant fermement éloigné de lui._

_- Alors, imaginez une glace au lieu d'un croque-monsieur !(dommage que le jeu de mot ne marche pas en anglais; ah note de l'auteur))_

_La métaphore eut l'air de plaire à l'expert. Ses yeux rieurs considérèrent la proposition alléchante._

_- Une glace dites-vous? Pêché de gourmandise. Vous serez puni pour cela!_

_Exaspéré, Jack soupira. Il n'arriverait à rien contre ce serpent. Contre ce lion. Jack eut l'impression qu'il allait faire l'amour à un zoo! Secouant la tête, il lâcha les épaules et se prépara à souffrir en silence, comme notre vénéré Seigneur. Mais ce fut sans compter la voracité de l'homme. Jack gémit de douleur…de plaisir? Dès qu'il sentit la bouche avide s'occuper de la partie sensible de son anatomie précédemment évoquée. Alec parcourait son membre lentement, trop lentement à son goût. D'une tape légère sur sa tête, Jack l'enjoignit à accélérer mais Alec n'était pas pressé. Il quitta son entrejambe pour ses lèvres. Jack était à la merci du bon vouloir de ce satané dévergondé._

_Le baiser consommé, Jack implora d'une voix cassée._

_- C'est quand vous voulez. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire. Les glaces fondent sous la chaleur et il se trouve que vous me donnez vraiment très chaud._

_- J'adore nos conversations, Jack. Mais vous avez raison. J'ai besoin de me désaltérer au plus vite._

_Et l'expert abrégea le supplice du Capitaine. Tendrement mais avec grand soif. _

_Jack n'eut rien à faire, si ce n'est savourer le plaisir intense que le gourmet adepte des sucreries lui procura sans complexe._

_Alec revint sur ses lèvres pour mêler son odeur virile à celle de sa langue humide. Puis il s'installa à califourchon sur Jack, ses bras autour de sa nuque. Et il s'immobilisa, ses yeux dans les siens. _

_- Et quelle est la suite du menu? S'enquit Jack qui fit glisser ses grandes mains sur les reins de l'homme._

_- Vous aimez les glaces, Jack? _

_Le rire du Capitaine résonna dans toute la base Torchwood. _

_- J'avoue que je n'en suis pas fanatique, commença-t-il avant de se rétracter sous le regard de reproche de l'expert._

_- Soit. Mais je vous préviens, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille. Ce que je préfère dans les glaces américaines, c'est le cornet de gaufre…_

_Le visage de l'autre se crispa. Alec n'était pas le dernier à admirer les magnifiques dents blanches, et longues, du Capitaine. Jack les dévoilait assez souvent pour se fendre de sourires capables de charmer le plus vil des serpents. Mais, bizarrement, à cet instant, Alec les voyait plus comme une armée de soldats immaculés et rompus à toutes les batailles. Et si le Capitaine aimait croquer les gaufres, l'expert s'inquiéta pour son intégrité physique. Jack riait encore, enchanté de piéger son amant à son propre jeu. Lui volant la vedette avec éclat et sournoiserie. _

_- C'est que je risque de perdre bien plus que mon amour propre si je vous laissais faire. _

_- Alors quoi? Vous me remettez à la diète? Fit Jack, boudeur._

_Alec sourit et retira sa jambe pour s'asseoir correctement, sagement. Toujours rieur, Jack contourna de sa main la hanche d'Alec pour venir caresser le membre, qui venait de l'échapper belle. Embrassant son amant, et le caressant de ses doigts agiles, il lui donna en retour le même plaisir qu'il venait de vivre. Il se préservait ainsi de tout risque de diabète élevé. Alec se libéra dans sa main, qu'il saisit pour la frotter sur son pantalon. Hygiène en toute occasion. Sans perdre une seule seconde il fit partager son extase à Jack en l'embrassant à nouveau. _

_Les deux amants avaient goûté au même repas sensuel et recommandé par les normes de santé publique qui ne concernaient que les amoureux. Une communauté des bienheureux à laquelle Jack et Alec McNeil appartenaient totalement, et pour toujours. C'était leur secret adorable. Leur seule liberté. _

_Jack se surprit lui-même. Il n'avait pas pour habitude de se contenter de si peu alors que tout les autorisait à approfondir leur échange. Alors que rien ni personne ne viendrait les déranger avant longtemps. Mais d'avoir lu le plaisir dans le regard de l'autre lui avait suffi comme s'il venait de terminer le plus long des marathons sexuels. Il était comblé, et las._

_Alec se leva pour aller se nettoyer dans la kitchenette du Hub. Il revint avec un torchon qu'il tendit à Jack._

_- Je devrais retourner à mon hôtel, lui dit-il en enfilant sa chemise._

_Jack le regarda, un peu dérouté._

_- Pourquoi me regardez-vous avec ces yeux-là, Jack?_

_- Parce que je n'en ai pas d'autres, plaisanta Jack, mais il ne souriait pas. Sa réplique était pourtant spirituelle. Alec l'apprécia à sa juste valeur d'ailleurs. Il rit de bon cœur. Puis finissant de se rhabiller, il fouilla dans sa poche à la recherche de son portable, qu'il consulta en silence, toujours sous le regard vague de son amant._

_- Des messages urgents? lui demanda celui-ci en se levant._

_Concentré sur la lecture de ses messages, Alec ne répondit pas. Il secoua simplement la tête._

_- Alec? Fit Jack en se rapprochant, le torchon dans les mains._

_- Oui Jack?_

_- Je suis désolé d'avoir renversé la tasse. Pardon, s'excusa-t-il en jetant le torchon sur son épaule._

_- Tu me dis « pardon » maintenant? Qu'est-ce qui te prend? Et rends-moi ce torchon, tu veux?_

_Jack écarquilla les yeux et se dandina à nouveau de gauche à droite. Il était en train de s'excuser auprès de …Ianto. Toujours Ianto! _

_- Quoi?_

_- Tu as l'air bizarre, Jack. Tu vas bien?_

_Ianto lui faisait face, soucieux. _

_- C'est assez urgent, oui. Il faut que tu les rappelles au plus vite! Lui conseillait Ianto qui repartit servir les cafés._

_Jack ne comprenait rien à rien de ce que baragouinait le jeune homme._

_- Quoi? Répéta-t-il, intrigué._

_- Le message de ce matin, c'est urgent. Tu dois les rappeler maintenant ! Articula Ianto depuis le coin cuisine, comme s'il s'adressait à un enfant qui n'avait rien compris à la leçon du cours élémentaire._

_Jack mit un certain temps à émerger. Encore un de ces foutus rêves? Ou bien était-il en train de perdre la raison? Une foison d'images vint danser devant ses yeux, toutes aussi persistantes qu'irréelles. Sans donner l'impression d'être à côté de la plaque, Jack réussit tant bien que mal à récolter les informations qui manquaient à la compréhension du message en question. Il devait immédiatement prendre contact avec le ministère pour une histoire de précaution sanitaire. Quand il eut enfin tous les éléments en main, Jack s'isola dans son bureau. C'est à peine s'il avait remarqué la robe échancrée que Tosh arborait, elle qui d'habitude dissimulait autant ses charmes féminins que ses sentiments intimes avec virtuosité. _

_Une fois seul, Jack soupira fortement. Il se perdait littéralement dans les méandres de son esprit tortueux. Mais que lui arrivait-il? Un instant plus tôt il était dans les bras d'Alec, en paix avec ses sens et ses désirs assouvis. L'instant d'après voilà qu'il s'excusait d'une maladresse dont il n'avait pas le moindre souvenir. Il ne dormait pas cependant. Ce fut bien la seule chose dont il était convaincu. Il ne dormait pas. Il ne pouvait donc pas, en toute logique, être en plein rêve érotique. Alors que se passait-il? Tout allait pour le mieux entre lui et son équipe. Entre lui et Torchwood. Tout allait à merveille entre lui et un Ianto désormais décomplexé et faussement ingénu, pour le plus grand plaisir du Capitaine. Alors quoi? _

_Il n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger au-delà. Tosh vint cogner à la porte pour lui parler du fluide qu'il avait récupéré quelques jours auparavant, avant la mission des voyageurs de la nuit. La brillante scientifique avait terminé d'analyser la substance qui dégoulinait depuis dieu savait quand dans une cave à vin de la banlieue est. _

_- Rien de folichon, Jack. Aucune propriété curative ni bénéfique pour la santé des humains. Je pencherais pour une sorte de sperme alien…_

_- Quoi? S'exclama Jack, fort intéressé._

_Tosh sourit timidement._

_- Oui. Tu as bien entendu. C'est bourré de spermatozo__ï__des, enfin quelque chose de similaire à la semence masculine. Des aliens sont venus procréer ici et nous ont laissé la preuve de leurs ébats!_

_Jack ouvrait des yeux de plus en plus grands à mesure que Tosh expliquait l'inimaginable. Il conclut son exposé d'un rire bien gras._

_- C'est la meilleure ! Et tu crois qu'on peut cloner leur espèce à partir de …leur machin? Demanda-t-il très sérieusement._

_- Tu délires, Jack ! Dois-je te rappeler qu'il est indispensable d'avoir un ovule à féconder, même en matière d'aliens? La moitié de la population est féminine, tu sais, ici comme ailleurs._

_- Bah, vous et votre manie de tout cataloguer, râla le Capitaine en quittant son bureau. Cette histoire de co__ï__t intergalactique lui avait fait oublier son désordre mental. Il s'amusa à imaginer quel genre de créatures avaient eu le culot de venir ici bas pour s'envoyer en l'air._

_- Rassure-moi, Tosh. Ce truc est sans danger? _

_Ils descendaient rejoindre le reste de l'équipe._

_- Aucun danger, à ma connaissance._

_- Parfait. J'aime autant ne pas avoir à le manipuler de nouveau, avoua Jack, en grimaçant à l'idée d'avoir trempé ses mains dans cette gelée dégoûtante. Laissons-le moisir en sécurité._

_Tosh rit en remontant ses fines demi-lunes._

_- Une chance qu'Owen ne soit pas tombé dessus en premier, ajouta-t-il. Quoique j'aurais adoré voir sa tête en apprenant les résultats de tes analyses. Bon boulot Tosh._

_Plus tard dans l'après-midi, Jack retrouva Ianto et, ensemble, ils se mirent à parler de cette découverte peu banale et source de nombreuses blagues salaces._

_- Elle est où à présent? Demanda le jeune homme._

_- Pourquoi? Tu veux la toucher, encore? Plaisanta Jack._

_Ianto devint raide._

_- Je n'y ai jamais touché, Jack. Encore heureux!_

_- C'est vrai. Oh tu sais, c'est une substance comme une autre._

_Le visage douloureux de Ianto indiquait qu'il ne partageait pas son avis._

_- Mouais, c'est assez…déroutant, quand on y pense, concéda Jack._

_Owen ne tarda pas à les rejoindre et à alimenter de plus belle leur discussion déjà très orientée sexuellement. _

_- C'est de la gelée à la menthe sauf qu'elle est verdâtre, dit-il, souriant jusqu'aux oreilles. Et elle a une odeur ou pas?_

_- Oh, tu es dégoûtant Owen, fit Ianto, visiblement choqué._

_- J'avoue que je n'ai rien senti de particulier, rétorqua Jack devant les deux hommes dont la bouche s'allongea en même temps._

_- Quoi? C'est la base de notre boulot ! Utiliser nos 5 sens pour tout diagnostic. Je n'ai fait que mon boulot, et mon constat est sans appel : c'est une gelée verte, poisseuse et sans odeur ! Affaire classée!_

_Ravi de la mine déconfite de ses deux jeunes employés, Jack se leva, presque bondissant et s'éloigna , le sourire aux lèvres. Il entendit nettement Owen le traiter de fou ou de quelque chose d'approchant et son sourire se fit plus large. Cela l'amusait drôlement. Et il avait besoin d'amusement. Car la confusion de son esprit allait le rattraper et il décida qu'il ne dormirait pas de la nuit, quitte, pour y parvenir, à boire tout le contenu du percolateur de Ianto. Il voulait tester ses capacités mentales et physiques et repousser ses propres limites. Tant qu'il n'en aurait pas le cœur net, Jack traînerait âme errante et indécise. Et cela n'était pas en adéquation avec son poste de chef envahissant et déterminé._

_Un détail vint pourtant démolir son plan nocturne. Ianto. Ce dernier lui fit comprendre, en musardant dans le Hub, et en se délestant peu à peu de ses vêtements, qu'il aimerait bien passer la nuit avec lui. Jack n'eut pas le cœur de lui refuser quoi que ce fut. C'est donc non sans une certaine appréhension que le Capitaine se coucha à ses côtés, après l'amour, en attendant que son amant s'endorme. Une fois certain que celui-ci rêvait paisiblement de lui, (Ianto rêvait de lui tout le temps), Jack se leva doucement pour vider deux tasses de café serré et monter sur le toit. La vigilance et la peur de tomber le tiendraient éveillé jusqu'à l'aube. Le froid se chargerait quant à lui de raidir ses membres. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il s'endorme. D'une, pour éviter d'écraser un passant dans sa chute. De deux, pour ne pas rêver d' Alec et son entêtante perfidie._

_Jack dut néanmoins rentrer car la nuit devint bien trop glaciale. Il était encore trop tôt pour redémarrer la journée. Il fit chauffer un reste de café qu'il engloutit d'une traite. Commença alors une longue et pénible attente. Il se mit sans raison cohérente à penser à Gwen et à son heureux mari. Ce brave homme droit et solide, Jack l'estimait déjà beaucoup sans même le connaître vraiment. Il pensa qu'une invitation à dîner serait une agréable opportunité de faire plus ample connaissance avec le dévoué bonhomme que Gwen avait choisi pour compagnon officiel. Maintenant que Rhys avait été mis dans la confidence quant au travail ultraconfidentiel de son épouse, autant gagner sa confiance et ainsi préserver la vie privée de Gwen. La jeune femme vivait ce bonheur de pouvoir concilier sa vie de femme et d'agent expérimenté au service d'une institution aussi trouble et usante que Torchwood. Jack se rassurait de savoir cela encore possible. Le couple Williams-Cooper en était la plus belle illustration._

_- Vous aussi vous avez quelqu'un qui vous aime et que vous aimez, dit Alec._

_- De qui parlez-vous? Lui demanda Jack en couvrant sa joue de baisers piquants._

_- De moi, bien sûr. Avoua Alec, sans rire._

_- Vous quitteriez votre femme pour moi? _

_Jack osa un regard inquisiteur, sans vraiment attendre de réponse._

_- Absolument._

_Alec ne riait toujours pas. Il ne souriait même pas._

_- Vous êtes sérieux? _

_- Oui. _

_Sans savoir pourquoi, Jack pensa que son amant disait vrai. Mais ce n'était juste pas possible. Impensable. Inou__ï_

_- Non, vous ne le feriez pas. Je ne le mérite pas. Je n'en vaux pas la peine._

_- Personne n'en vaut la peine, Jack. Ni vous ni Claire, ni moi. Personne._

_- Que voulez-vous dire? _

_- Simplement que l'amour n'est pas une question de quota, de mérite ou de bons points à distribuer. L'amour est libre. Ce sont les amoureux qui refusent de l'être._

_Jack lui décocha un sourire traître._

_- Je ne vous savais pas aussi philosophe, Alec._

_Le rire merveilleux d'Alec le fit frissonner._

_- Vous ne savez pas grand-chose de moi, Jack. _

_- Alors dites-m'en plus, supplia Jack, d'une voix tentatrice._

_- Tout ce que vous voudrez. Et même au-delà._

_Les deux hommes échangèrent un baiser tendre. _

_- Que voulez-vous savoir?_

_- Tout ! Grogna Jack, qui le renversa sans ménagement sur le lit._

_- Et après, ce sera votre tour de tout me dire de vous? Tout ce dont tu n'avais pas eu le temps de me dire la première fois? Minauda Alec en s'installant contre l'oreiller, prêt à lui raconter sa vie. Jack sauta sur le lit et vint l'imiter, en croisant les jambes comme lui. Les mains jointes derrière sa nuque, comme lui._

_- Oh oh, fit Jack, si vous avez cinquante ans à me consacrer, ça devrait pouvoir se faire. _

_- J'ai toute la vie pour vous._

_Une fois encore, malgré l'énormité de l'aveu, Jack le trouva sincère. L'idée de le savoir réellement partant pour tout quitter pour lui lui noua la gorge. Le Capitaine commençait à bien le connaître et s'il ne rechignait pas à le provoquer sans cesse, Jack discernait à présent parfaitement le vrai du faux dans la voix d'Alec. Il savait interpréter le moindre de ces mots, choisis à bon escient et toujours révélateur de son humeur du moment. Alec était d'humeur sombre, aujourd'hui, et emprunte de mélancolie._

_- Vous êtes prêt à entendre l'histoire de ma petite vie, Jack? _

_- Oui, tout à fait prêt. Et impatient, réussit-il à dire._

_- Je suis né dans la banlieue nord de Glasgow, il y a…quelques années. _

_- Soyez plus précis, Alec. Combien d'années? Fit Jack, caustique._

_- Une brouette d'années au regard de votre âge canonique ! Bref, continua Alec, plus sérieusement. J'ai eu un frère aîné. Il est mort dans un accident de voiture il y a …quelques années._

_Jack se garda bien de demander combien. La nouvelle l'ébranla._

_- Ma mère est une femme fière et sans instruction comme beaucoup de femmes de sa génération. Je suis sa plus grande réussite._

_Alec parlait sans orgueil. Il badinait encore pour le plus grand plaisir de Jack qui l'écoutait religieusement, les yeux fermés._

_- Mon père travaillait dans une usine de métaux. Il nous a quitté l'année dernière, emporté par un cancer du larynx._

_Jack toussota. Il se sentit mal à l'aise._

_- C'est votre vie que vous me racontez ou bien un roman de Dickens? Tenta-t-il pour dédramatiser le récit douloureux qu'il entendait._

_- Jack, soupira Alec en se penchant sur lui. La vie est faite de pertes. Vous êtes bien placé pour le savoir, non?_

_- Veuillez me pardonner. C'est juste que vous commencez par le plus triste. Est-ce intentionnel? Votre but est peut-être de m'amadouer…_

_Alec poursuivit sans relever la pique._

_- J'ai travaillé dans un magasin de bricolage pour payer mes brillantes études. _

_- Je comprends mieux votre inclination pathologique pour la manipulation de tout ce qui tombe entre vos mains._

_Alec sourit._

_- Absolument. C'est d'ailleurs une des vendeuses de la boutique qui m'a déniaisé, lâcha Alec, sans émoi._

_Jack ouvrit un œil, la comptine devenait intéressante._

_- Soyez plus précis, Alec. Son petit nom? Son âge? La couleur de ses cheveux? Avait-elle des taches de rousseur? Du poil aux pattes?_

_À nouveau le rire de l'expert l'enchanta._

_- Non, Jack. Vous ne saurez rien._

_Jack, tous yeux ouverts, se redressa contre le mur du lit. On venait de lui faire miroiter une friandise sous le nez et voilà qu'il en était privé._

_- Parlez ou je vous égorge! _

_- Très bien, je cède. _

_Alec s'affaissa un peu plus dans le lit douillet, et joignant les mains sur sa poitrine, il raconta sa première fois à un Jack tout ouie._

_La jeune femme s'appelait Fiona, elle était d'origine anglaise, et n'était pas plus âgée qu'Alec. Quel âge au juste? L'expert s'amusa à ne pas le révéler pour le faire enrager de curiosité. Jack tomba d'accord avec lui-même en affirmant que le jeune __É__cossais avait du perdre sa virginité bien plus tard que la moyenne. Le subterfuge ne prit pas. Et Alec, même blessé dans son orgueil par une telle vacherie, ne se laissa pas berner. Ils l'avaient « fait » chez les parents de Fiona, un dimanche pluvieux, comme bien des dimanches à Glasgow, plaisanta encore Jack. Alec n'en menait pas large mais Fiona avait su le mettre en confiance et tout s'était passé à merveille selon ses dires, en comparaison à ce qui se dit souvent des « premières fois », évidemment. Alec fréquentait Fiona depuis quelques mois. Elle n'était ni belle ni ingrate. Un physique commun mais une nature qui l'était beaucoup moins. Et peu avare de ses charmes discrets et redoutables. Pas de taches de rousseur, puisqu'elle était blonde comme les blés, au grand dam de Jack qui avouait un certain penchant pour les rousses et les …roux. Ils ont une odeur particulièrement érogène qui lui montait automatiquement au cerveau._

_- Parce que vous appelez cela ainsi ? _

_Alec profita du rire éclatant de son amant pour continuer le récit de son amour de jeunesse. Jack ne cessait de l'interrompre pour placer un bon mot ou une remarque désobligeante entre deux aveux. Alec se livrait trop facilement, détaillant chacune de ses caresses, chacun de ses gestes. Jack n'en demandait pas tant, malgré sa curiosité. Il eut l'impression d'être un psychanalyste en pleine séance. Lorsque l'expert lui raconta comment il avait connu la jouissance du corps pour la première fois, en dehors de ses expériences solitaires, Jack crut s'étrangler._

_- C'est bon, je vois bien la scène ! Le coupa-t-il, gêné sans savoir par quoi exactement, mais gêné tout de même._

_- Je suis désolé. Je m'emporte, s'excusa Alec. Je n'ai jamais su si j'étais réellement amoureux d'elle. Je ne le pense pas. Je crois que j'ai été amoureux de ma femme, uniquement_

_Jack fit la moue en détournant le visage. Drôle de conclusion. Pourquoi lui parlait-il tout à coup de Claire? Jack ne dit rien. Il ferma les yeux. Il ne voulait surtout pas surenchérir à ce dernier coup de griffe._

_- Et puis Fiona a déménagé. Je la croise parfois, elle est mariée et a deux garçons adorables, aussi blonds qu'elle. Son mari est dans la police, il est très instruit et très drôle. Elle l'a échappé belle avec moi !_

_- Je me doute bien. Fit Jack, laconique._

_- Pourquoi dites-vous ça? Lui demanda Alec, passablement offensé._

_- Vous n'êtes pas un modèle de fidélité, Alec. J'en suis la preuve flagrante._

_- La faute à qui? Je vous le demande !_

_Alec était en colère. _

_- Je vous écoute ! cria-t-il hors de lui._

_Jack ne comprenait pas du tout ce soudain excès de rage. Il ne disait que la vérité, rien de plus._

_- Alec, je vous prie de m'excuser…bredouilla-t-il._

_- Non, c'est trop facile, Jack! Vous me séduisez et ensuite vous me traitez de mari volage? De quel droit osez-vous?_

_Jack se leva du lit, ramassa son manteau et sans le regarder, il lâcha, d'une voix posée._

_- Qui est venu dans mon bureau pour me baiser? Qui m'a embrassé comme un veau qui vient de naître et qui tête déjà sa mère? Qui? _

_Jack était prêt à partir, son manteau sur le dos. Sa détresse sous le crâne. Puis il remarqua un détail qui jusque là lui avait complètement échappé. La voix d'Alec était forte, ses lèvres pincées, ses poings serrés enfoncés dans les draps. Mais ses yeux, ses grands yeux vert-gris, ou gris-vert , ces beaux yeux-là riaient. Jack le dévisagea de biais et analysa rapidement la situation. L'expert n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Tout dans son esprit se mit à tournoyer. Tout se mit à valser au rythme lent et hypnotique des feuilles d'automne, qui s'écrasèrent sur le sol moelleux de la chambre dans un rire de farfadet espiègle et malin. Alec riait aux éclats. _

_- Vous êtes d'une na__ï__veté, Jack, parvint-il à articuler entre deux rires. J'ai des raisons de vous en vouloir mais bon sang…_

_Alec vint le rejoindre pour glisser les bras sous son lourd manteau, autour de sa taille._

_- Pas pour si peu. Comment pourrais-je vous en vouloir pour si peu? _

_Alec cueillit ses lèvres. Jack se déroba, reculant vivement mais les tentacules de l'autre le serraient si fort._

_- Vous trouvez que ce n'est pas assez? Je vous ai poussé à tromper votre épouse. Permettez-moi de considérer cela comme un exploit ! Dit-il entre le sourire et le remord._

_Alec le serra encore plus fort. Il frotta sa joue contre celle de Jack._

_- Vous n'êtes pas responsable. Je suis le seul à blâmer. C'est moi qui me suis jeté sur vous, j'assume totalement et je vous saurai gré de ne pas vous soucier des cas de conscience qui sont les miens depuis que je vous connais. Ce sont mes problèmes , pas les vôtres._

_Alec vint cueillir à nouveau ses lèvres qui cette fois ne se dérobèrent pas._

_- La morale n'est pas sauve pour autant. J'aurais dû vous raisonner. Mais comment ? Je ne sais pas être raisonnable ! Alors pour quelles autres raisons m'en voudriez-vous?_

_- Ah, soupira Alec, songeur. Vous ne voulez pas laisser tomber votre maudit boy-scout pour moi. Alors que je suis prêt à tout quitter pour vous…_

_Mal à l'aise, Jack desserra l'étreinte autour de sa taille. _

_- Je n'en crois pas un mot. Seuls les actes comptent. Tout le reste n'est que duplicité et intentions néfastes, calculatrices. _

_- Et si avec votre Faille, nous faisions disparaître Claire McNeil et Ianto Jones dans un monde parallèle, nous serions libres de nous aimer jusqu'à notre …mon dernier soupir._

_- Vous abusez trop de vos fameux whiskies, mon ami, vous en plein delirium._

_Les deux hommes immobiles se reflétaient la même image. Celle d'un homme perdu, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon, souriant péniblement mais certain de vivre un amour indicible. Un amour au pouvoir despotique et insoumis._

_- C'est sans issue, Alec. Vous le savez aussi bien que moi._

_- Vous voyez que vous n'êtes si déraisonnable que vous le prétendez. Pourquoi devons-nous nous retrouvés ligotés à ces fichus carcans ? Pourquoi ne pouvons-nous pas graver notre histoire ailleurs que dans le marbre funéraire? Tout cela est stupide, Jack! _

_- J'ai inscrit bien des histoires sur tous les supports existants et même sur d'autres dont vous ne soupçonnez même pas l'existence, lui dit Jack, soudain léger. Il ne tient qu'à vous de choisir l'emplacement idéal pour votre histoire. Sur ma peau par exemple, qu'en dîtes-vous?_

_Le Capitaine se rapprocha et renversa Alec sur le lit. _

_- J'ai une peau coriace, allez-y, je ne suis pas une pleureuse. Et vous savez quoi?_

_- Non?_

_Jack s'allongea de tout son poids sur l'expert qui inspira profondément. Si Jack ne bougeait pas, pensa Alec, il lui faudrait s'inscrire à des cours d'initiation de plongée en apnée._

_- Vous parlez trop ! Et vous pensez trop ! Les actes, je ne réagis qu'aux actes ! _

_- Soit. Mais dans cette position, ne vous attendez pas à des cascades, je suis littéralement compressé. Qu'avez-vous donc à vouloir m'écraser ainsi tout le temps?_

_Jack se rendit compte de son imposante corpulence. Il se releva, emprisonnant les jambes de l'autre entre ses genoux et retira son manteau tout aussi encombrant. _

_- Désolé. _

_Alec le saisit par la ceinture et l'attira vers lui._

_- Maintenant je suis tout à fait libre de mes actes. Donnez-moi votre peau, comme convenu, et vous ne serez pas déçu._

_- Je suis du genre blasé, mon cher. Vous avez intérêt à ne pas me décevoir. Je suis difficile à contenter._

_Alec perdait patience à tenter de lui défaire sa chemise. _

_- Tout est dans la qualité, Jack, marmonna-t-il, et je suis un perfectionniste dans l'âme. Mais que diable votre chemise va me rendre fou…_

_Jack se souleva légèrement et déboutonna la chemise rebelle._

_- Perfectionniste ou pas, dit Jack en riant, je vous promet de vous épuiser à la tâche._

_Alec lui attrapa le visage entre ses mains, d'un geste brusque._

_- Vous parlez trop, Harkness. Taisez-vous!_

_Les situations où Jack renâclait à obéir à un ordre , d'où qu'il vienne, étaient légions. Mais il obéit sagement. Offrant sa terre promise - sa peau- au talent de l'expert, qui n'allait sûrement pas démériter, une fois de plus. _

_Sa peau fut le terrain de jeux vite dévasté par la passion d'Alec. Griffures, pincements, claques, et bien entendu, morsures pimentèrent copieusement ces agapes cannibales. Mais ce qui tira à Jack, le robuste, un lourd cri de douleur, à la limite du supportable, ce fut lorsqu'il sentit son poignet droit se tordre violemment dans un craquement sec. La douleur fut telle que le Capitaine se dégagea de toutes ses forces et n'osa plus bouger le poignet, pensant qu'il le lui avait tout simplement brisé._

_- Je te préviens, Harkness. Je veux ce qui me revient et tu vas me le donner !_

_Jack se massait délicatement le poignet, grimaçant sous la souffrance du coup porté. Puis il jeta son œil le plus haineux vers son adversaire. John Hart souriait, avec son habituel rictus d'escroc patenté. Il caressait pourtant Jack de ses yeux plissés en un aveu explicite. Jack ne décolérait pas. Son ancien amant venait de lui briser la main et il l'invitait tacitement à une réconciliation immédiate? Le sang lui monta à la tête. Jack constata, après plusieurs mouvements souples, que son poignet n'était finalement pas cassé. Ce qui ne minimisait en rien l'insolence de John et Jack se promit de nécroser l'esprit tordu de ce dernier, dès que la douleur dans sa main aurait disparu. _

_- Alors? _

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux? _

_- Le fluide. Tu es devenu sourd? L'onanisme te perdra, Jack. Où est-il? _

_- Quel fluide? S'énerva Jack._

_John Hart baissa la tête, excédé de devoir se répéter. Il s'approcha de Jack, qui se massait encore le poignet._

_- Dépêche-toi, Jack. J'ai autre chose à faire !_

_- Le fluide vert estampillé TW0S58 qu'on a prélevé dans la cave à vin de St-Adam?_

_- Oui, celui-la même, Jack. Il m'appartient. Tu vas me le rendre immédiatement où je te brise les deux bras pour de bon, dit John d'une voix lasse._

_- C'est un sperme alien ! Tu n'es pas un alien ! _

_- C'est une longue histoire. Ta phrase fétiche, pas vrai? Alors pas d'explications et exécution !_

_Jack soutint le regard noir, puis il amorça une manœuvre de séduction._

_- Tu as baisé avec un alien? Je veux dire récemment? Il a du lui aussi te prendre pour un alien ! C'était comment, tu sais que ça m'a toujours excité…_

_- Remballe ta panoplie de Casanova. Tu es pathétique. Allez, je vais perdre patience!_

_Jack dégaina son autre arme. L'art de la négociation._

_- Je te le donne si tu me dis où est mon frère…Tu l'as réellement retrouvé ou est-ce une de tes ruses à la gomme? Fit-il entre ses dents._

_Les yeux de John se mirent à briller d'un éclat peu reluisant._

_- Je l'avais retrouvé, mais il…m'a faussé compagnie, avoua le Capitaine de pacotille. Bon, assez discuté. Le fluide !_

_Jack baissa les armes. Après tout, ce fluide n'avait aucune valeur, ni médicinale ni même marchande. Et l'usage qu'en ferait ce tordu importait peu._

_- Très bien. Suis-moi. Mais passe devant moi, je veux t'avoir à l'œil. _

_John obtempéra, ravi._

_- Ne me reluque pas le derrière, Jack. J'ai la décence de porter des blazers qui mettent mes formes en valeur mais ce n'est pas pour toi. Toi et ton fichu sac de couchage que tu appelles manteau!_

_- Pas d'inquiétude, John. Cela fait très longtemps que j'ai changé de menu : je suis passé de la soupe au caviar._

_Aucune comparaison._

_Offusqué, John se retourna et Jack, dans son élan, faillit lui rentrer dedans._

_- C'est ton maigrichon tout rose et tout raide que tu appelles du caviar? S'énerva John, presque incrédule._

_Jack ne répondit pas. L'indifférence, une autre de ses armes favorites. dans un grognement incompréhensible, John fit demi tour et trébucha sur une dalle mal calée au sol, près de la tour d'eau. Il tomba la tête en avant, se retenant in extremis, sous les yeux étincelants du Capitaine._

_Voilà, le délire continue._

_Reviews fortement souhaitées. Pour faire avancer l'intrigue dans le bon sens, ce qui risque de ne pas être le cas si personne ne m'arrête…_


	3. Intime conviction?

CHAPITRE THREE

Big up à ma fouine et bêta Evalyre, merci…………..Merci à mes pom pom girls Rhéa et Arian.

Et merci à tous ceux et toutes celles qui me suivent, courageux !

* * *

Jack se tapa les cuisses, hilare, tandis que John se relevait avec l'agilité d'un félin.

- Je parie que ces dalles ne sont là que pour culbuter de beaux morceaux comme moi ! Mais je ne suis pas intéressé, Jack.

Il sortit un couteau minuscule dont la fine lame brilla de mille confettis multicolores. Jack le détailla d'un air malicieux.

- Tu as toujours été incapable de jouer avec de gros calibres, hein? Ta place est chez les Lilliputiens, tout est petit chez toi…

- Ahaha, ricana John, à peine vexé. Alors que ton cerveau ne passe plus les portes. Ta place à toi est chez les Gawfies.

- Les quoi?

- Les Gawfies. Sérieux Jack, arrête la masturbation. Tu es sourd comme un pot et ce n'est pas bon pour assurer tes arrières.

Jack, canaille, passa devant lui et son ridicule opinel, sans un regard ni pour l'un ni pour l'autre, et continua de marcher.

- J'ai de bons éléments qui se font une joie d'assurer mes arrières. Je ne risque rien si ce n'est d'être constamment protégé avec bienveillance et plaisir.

Les marmonnements qu'il entendit dans son dos le comblèrent de satisfaction. Et c'est d'un pas rapide qu'il entra dans la salle des coffres, dont il interdit l'accès au Capitaine Hart.

- Tu restes ici. Je te ramène ton…sperme.

John acquiesça. Jack revint avec une fiole grise en fer forgé, du plus bel effet, et la garda dans sa main. Un éclair de dédain traversa son regard bleu.

- Si ce n'est pas malheureux. Un si bel ouvrage pour un contenu si …commun de vulgarité.

Sans se troubler, John tendit la main.

- Donne-moi cette bouteille ! Fit-il d'un ton sec.

- Ce n'est pas une bouteille , triple crétin ! C'est une fiole faite à la main, dont les nervures sont soigneusement recouvertes de fil d'or. Tu réalises ou pas? C'est une œuvre d'art !

- Comme ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur. Donne !

Jack dissimula la fiole dans son dos.

- Dis-moi ce que contient cette fiole et qui sont les Gawfies !

John soupira, plus qu'agacé. Il leva les yeux au ciel, et répéta d'une voix sèche.

- C'est du sperme alien qui appartient au peuple des Gawfies, un peuple qui habite sur Zimbra. Une planète que je viens de visiter avec beaucoup d'intérêt et que je vais revisiter, par intérêt, dès que tu m'auras rendu cette maudite boîte de conserve!

Jack le jaugea, sceptique. Mais John semblait dire la vérité, pour une fois.

- Tu veux t'en servir comme monnaie d'échange, j'imagine? Tu ferais commerce de ta propre famille si tu en avais une.

- Je suis mandaté pour récupérer ce machin sinon je serais retenu prisonnier par cette bande de tordus. Donne !

- Je ne te crois pas!

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux entendre bordel? C'est la vérité!

- Comment ce truc a-t-il atterri ici?

Jack ne se lassait pas de voir le Capitaine Hart fulminer de colère.

- Je leur demanderai dès que tu m'auras rendu cette bouteille!

Jack recula et lui tourna le dos. Il ouvrit la fiole et plongea son nez dessus. Aucune odeur.

- C'est impossible. Ceci n'est pas ce que tu dis que c'est , dit-il en lui faisant face, tu ne l'auras pas tant que je ne saurais pas ce qu'il y a dedans.

John Hart hésita. Son cerveau de malade tournait à plein régime, se dit Jack. Il le vit changer plusieurs fois d'expression, passant du mercenaire prêt à tout au rival vaincu. Mais Jack n'arrivait jamais à usurper les pensées exactes de son ancien compagnon. John s'avança doucement vers lui, les bras ballants, et leva les yeux vers le Capitaine qui le dépassait d'une tête. Il rangea discrètement son petit couteau dans une poche de son blazer.

- Ok, Jack. Mes intentions ne sont pas très louables, murmura-t-il, d'une voix suave. Mais les bénéfices sont conséquents. Tu auras ta part si tu te montres…arrangeant avec ton vieil ami. Et je ne te parle pas d'être loyal envers moi, non. Tu es devenu si pitoyablement loyal depuis que tu vis sur cette planète idiote.

John s'approcha encore et le dévisagea, admiratif.

- Non, je pensais plutôt à t'autoriser quelques regards sur mes formes parfaites et plus si affinités. Car j'avoue que malgré ton grand âge, tu as encore de beaux restes.

Les yeux dans les yeux, Jack et John se toisèrent un moment. Jack réfléchissait vite mais un soupçon de désir monta en lui, dans le creux de ses reins. Ses rapports avec John avaient toujours été électriques. Avec Alec, c'était une affaire de chimie organique. Quant à Ianto - entre lui et le jeune homme- Jack pencherait plus pour une réaction épidermique et délicieuse. La lueur lubrique qu'il crut voir dans les yeux mi-clos de John l'arracha à ses réflexions. Jack reprendrait ses assertions légères et adjoindrait le meilleur qualificatif à chacune de ses aventures intimes un peu plus tard.

Il accueillit sans résister les lèvres de John sur les siennes. Un baiser fougueux et bestial, à l'image de leur idylle passée. La fièvre de John était contagieuse et Jack se laissa contaminer. Il plongea la fiole dans la poche de son manteau dont il se débarrassa prestement pour se jeter sur le Capitaine en rut. Il savait que cet excès de sensualité avait pour but de le distraire. À la première occasion, John se précipiterait sur le manteau pour récupérer sa fiole de malheur. Ainsi posé au sol, le manteau serait une cible moins facile et Jack aurait tout le temps de faire main basse sur son bien avant l'autre. Cependant à sa grande surprise, John semblait ravi de voir son désir partagé. Il sourit en se pinçant la lèvre quand Jack libéra sa bouche pour reprendre son souffle.

- Tu n'as rien perdu de tes qualités d'amant, Jack, dit-il entre deux respirations saccadées.

- Ta façon d'embrasser a mieux vieilli que ton visage, le taquina Jack, revêche.

Les deux Capitaines autoproclamés, visiblement en totale osmose, se décidèrent en même temps. Ils se ruèrent l'un vers l'autre et Jack l'immobilisa contre le mur. John souriait mais l'interrogea du regard, vaguement inquiet. Jack lui arracha un baiser torride de tous les diables. John, qui détestait les préliminaires, palpait déjà son entrejambe et répondit à son baiser. Les deux Capitaines se tripotaient la même zone sensible et des spasmes de plaisir les submergèrent de plein fouet. Ils conclurent rapidement et efficacement leur échange animal. Sous le coup de l'émotion et de la décharge électrique de l'extase, John sentit ses jambes se dérober sous lui et commença à glisser le long du mur. Jack le saisit par les épaules et le remonta d'un coup sec. L'effet était manifeste. Le visage de John était détendu et légèrement empourpré.

- Alors, où en étions-nous? Demanda Jack, pas tout à fait remis de ses émotions, mais n'en laissant rien paraître.

John reprenait doucement sa respiration.

- La fiole !

- Tu vois quand tu veux, tu sais appeler les choses par leur nom.

- Ma proposition de partager les gains tient toujours. Comme celle de te casser les deux bras, d'ailleurs.

- Ce serait un gâchis. Tu as vu ce que je peux faire avec mes mains.

Le regard soudain sombre, John s'avança et posa une main ferme sur l'entrejambe de Jack, qui recula.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Tu n'en as pas eu assez?

- Tu as un slip en béton ou bien tu n'as pas jouï ?

Jack s'humecta les lèvres très lentement, en souriant.

- Devines ?

John n'était pas aussi perspicace. Jack avait pris son pied mais John avait raison d'en douter. Il avait la bonne idée de toujours porter des sous-vêtements triple coton, très absorbants. De la même matière que ses pantalons, robustes et résistants à toutes les cascades et autres indélicatesses. Le visage défait de John était un pur ravissement. Mais l'escroc était du genre vif et alerte. Et nombriliste. Il n'avait que faire des frustrations sexuelles de Jack, lui avait goûté au plaisir fugace. Le reste n'avait pas la moindre importance.

- La fiole ! Dit-il pour la centième fois.

- Qui sont ces Gawfies?

Jack ramassa son manteau et l'enfila, une main contre la poche pour s'assurer que la fiole n'avait pas disparu par enchantement.

- Tu m'exaspères, Harkness!

- Et qu'ai-je à voir avec ces créatures? Tu dis que je pourrais appartenir à leur peuple. Pourquoi?

- Parce qu'ils ne pensent qu'à baiser. Ils se considèrent comme les meilleurs amants de l'univers. C'est aussi ce que tu penses être, non?

Jack rit franchement.

- Je ne suis pas le seul à le penser…

- J'en ai ma claque de tes fantasmes, Harkness, s'énerva John en dégainant un pistolet d'un beau calibre - cette fois-ci- qu'il cachait coincé dans sa ceinture, dans le dos.

Jack regretta d'avoir joué avec les nerfs et la patience de son ancien amant aussi longtemps.

- Donne-moi la fiole où je fais exploser ta jolie tête en ectoplasme !

Jack plongea la main dans sa poche, tout doucement.

- Même si je te la donne tu ne pourras pas aller bien loin. Le Hub est verrouillé, mentit le Capitaine en sortant le flacon.

John dodelina de la tête. Jack sentit la balle lui transpercer le crâne. Puis plus rien.

- Jack? Jack? Debout !

La voix éraillée d'Owen réveilla le Capitaine, allongé sur la table d'autopsie.

- Tu fichais quoi par terre, étendu comme un tapis? Lui demanda le médecin dès qu'il vit Jack ouvrir les yeux.

- Quoi? Fit Jack, déboussolé.

Il se redressa et s'assit sur la table. Il n'avait plus son manteau. Owen lui brandit sous le nez des fragments de tôle grise.

- Regarde ta fiole. Feue la fiole ! Tu l'as cassée. On l'a retrouvée sous tes grosses fesses !

- Quoi? Tu plaisantes, Owen, dis-moi que tu plaisantes!

Owen ne plaisantait pas.

- Une chance que ce machin soit dense et gélatineux. Beurk ! S'exclama Owen en réalisant qu'il avait dû toucher du sperme. Elle glisse comme de l'huile, imperméable, non abrasive et biomorphique.

- Bio quoi?

- Biomorphique. Elle reprend sa forme initiale, quel que soit le nombre de manipulations exercées sur elle. Ton inculture me chagrine, Jack.

- Tu l'as mise où? S'inquiéta Jack en remettant son manteau.

Owen alla chercher un flacon en fer inoxydable et le tendit à son patron.

- Là-dedans. Ni vu ni connu!

Jack s'empara du flacon, le mit dans la poche et se dirigea vers l'escalier. Owen le rattrapa par le bras.

- Hey, où tu vas comme ça? T'as une minute?

- Oui, Owen. Un problème?

Le jeune homme hésita.

- Tu as l'air bizarre ces jours-ci, lui dit-il d'une voix trop douce. Tu as des soucis? On peut en parler si tu veux?

Jack secoua la tête et voulut lui dire que tout allait bien mais Owen posa une main sur sa joue.

- Je suis votre médecin. Tout ce que tu me diras restera entre nous.

Owen se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre les lèvres de Jack. Ce dernier, interloqué, le repoussa gentiment.

- Tu as manipulé cette chose pendant combien de temps?

Surpris, Owen ne répondit pas. Ses yeux scintillaient d'un désir urgent.

- Oh mon dieu! Je vais me réveiller ! Je vais me réveiller ! Souffla Jack en reculant vers l'escalier, qu'il ne vit pas à temps. Il trébucha et tomba à la renverse, son séant heurtant douloureusement une marche. Owen se jeta sur lui, la bouche salivante, les yeux brouillés.

- Jack, j'ai envie de toi, tout de suite!

Le Capitaine détourna son visage et les lèvres baveuses du médecin vinrent se coller contre son oreille.

- Pfiou, on peut dire que tu m'as presque tapé dans l'œil, Owen!

Jack se releva, après s'être dégagé des bras du jeune médecin. Il courut jusqu'en haut de l'escalier et pointa un doigt autoritaire vers son Docteur Folamour.

- Owen, tu ne bouges pas d'ici. C'est un ordre. Si tu approches qui que ce soit, tu es viré, c'est clair?

Il sortit du labo et appela Ianto, Tosh, Gwen, le Grand Manitou, via son intercom. Les prévenant tous de ne pas approcher le médecin tant qu'il ne serait pas calmé. Il leur expliqua la situation délicate dans laquelle le sperme alien avait plongé son subordonné, d'habitude beaucoup plus réfractaire à toute idée d'intimité avec son chef de Capitaine.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis, Jack? Tu as bu?

Gwen semblait tomber des nues. Ou était-ce Jack qui délirait?

- Le sperme n'a rien de toxique, lui affirma Tosh.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a essayé de te faire? Se renseigna Ianto qui, lui, avait bien compris. Ianto comprenait toujours tout à tout.

- Rejoignez-moi sur les docks dans 5 minutes. Tosh, tu vas reprendre ton analyse depuis le début. Gwen cherche des menottes, il nous faut neutraliser Owen le temps de trouver ce qui cloche. Ianto, j'ai besoin d'un bon nettoyage à sec, illico!

Jack était déjà sur les quais quand il mit fin à la communication de groupe. Il lorgnait sans cesse sur la porte d'entrée de l'office du tourisme, inquiet de voir Owen débouler hors du Hub, la faim au ventre. Il sortit le flacon de sa poche et l'examina dans tous les sens, sans l'ouvrir. Que pouvait-il y avoir de si aphrodisiaque dans cette gelée? Jack et Owen étaient les seuls à l'avoir manipulée. Cela aurait pu être pire. Un doute l'assaillit. Avaient-ils vraiment été les seuls à l'avoir touchée? Durant son retour à la vie, après que John l'ait tué, quelqu'un d'autre en dehors du médecin aurait pu la toucher. Il n'avait pas pensé à le leur demander ! Et pourquoi John n'avait-il pas repris ce qui selon lui lui appartenait. C'était pour ça qu'il était revenu. La raison de son meurtre impuni. Alors quoi?

Jack sentit ses membres s'engourdir subitement. Il rangea le flacon dans la poche, et sa vue commença à se brouiller. Ils entendit des pas au loin, beaucoup de pas. Des pas rapides. Puis plus rien.

Jack se réveilla, de nouveau allongé, sur son propre lit. Nu et recouvert d'un drap au toucher de velours remonté jusque sur sa poitrine. Il le rabattit sur ses hanches et tâtonna l'oreiller d'à côté. Vide. Il était en nage et respirait difficilement. Encore un de ces rêves à vous couper le souffle, pensa-t-il, dérouté. Il se souvint de la fiole, de John qui n'avait pas hésiter à lui tirer une balle dans la tête, et qui était reparti bredouille. Puis la perdition d'Owen qui avait tenté de l'embrasser. Quel rêve déjanté !

Il revêtit son pantalon aux bretelles tombantes et sortit de son antre, le cheveu hérissé et le torse nu. Le bruit de vaisselle et l'odeur familière du café le conduisirent vers Ianto.

- Déjà là?

Il regarda sa montre. Ianto, surpris, lui jeta un regard distrait et remplit une tasse qu'il vint lui offrir. Le jeune homme était comme à son habitude. Propre sur lui, frais comme un gardon et terriblement sexy dans son complet noir et sa chemise fuschia. Jack adorait cette chemise, elle lui donnait une aura fortement sexuelle.

- Merci, Ianto.

Jack prit la tasse des deux mains et huma le parfum charnel du café.

- Tu as une mine à faire peur, lui dit Ianto en s'approchant. Et tu transpires comme un cheval.

- Ce n'est pas la seule particularité que je partage avec le cheval, tu sais, répondit-il avec son sourire canaille.

Il but une gorgée du nectar, sous les yeux débordants de son amant. Soudain, Jack fut saisi d'un doute, encore un. Était-il en train de rêver ou est-ce que ce spectacle adorable devant lui était bien réel. Il reposa la tasse.

- Ianto. Dis-moi quelque chose que tu ne m'as jamais dit.

- Comme quoi? Demanda Ianto, perplexe.

- Comment le saurais-je? Puisque c'est une chose que tu ne m'aurais jamais dite?

- Tu es vraiment bizarre Jack, depuis quelques jours…

- Je le sais déjà ça. Dis-moi quelque chose de personnel sur toi, ou sur moi…

Ianto se passa la main dans les cheveux, l'œil hagard.

- Drôle de demande…Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Qu'est-ce qui te prend?

Jack soupira. Il enroula ses bras autour du cou de Ianto, se perdant dans ses yeux, respirant ses lèvres.

- Je veux être sûr que je ne suis pas en train de rêver.

- Tu ne rêves pas. Je suis bien là.

- C'est pas une preuve. John, Alec, Owen, eux aussi étaient tous bien là! S'emporta le Capitaine.

- Tu as rêvé d'eux?

- Je n'en sais rien. Je suis perdu, Ianto.

Le ton cassé de sa voix troubla le jeune homme. Il était tout aussi perdu que lui quand Jack le regardait ainsi, avec amour et détresse. Ianto le consola d'un baiser doux et gourmand.

- Laisse-toi aller, Jack. Je vais m'occuper de toi, lui susurra-t-il en parcourant de ses mains nomades le dos en sueur de son héros misérable. J'ai envie de toi, Jack.

- Quoi? Non, ce n'est pas vrai? Ça recommence! Pesta Jack en reculant brutalement. Ses yeux étaient remplis de questions. Sa bouche crispée d'incrédulité. Son souffle coupé.

Ianto le fixa, sonné.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Jack?

- Je n'en sais rien! S'écria le Capitaine. Je fais des rêves tellement réels que je ne sais plus où ils s'arrêtent. Je suis certain de rêver encore. Tu n'es pas là, je suis en train de rêver de toi! Et la fiole de sperme alien, elle existe ou est-ce un autre délire de mon imagination?

Jack criait son désarroi. Ianto en avait presque les larmes aux yeux. Il avait rarement vu son Jack si impuissant, si fragile.

- Calme-toi, Jack. S'empressa-t-il de dire. La fiole existe, tu n'as pas rêvé. Je te le jure.

- Et je l'ai cassée? C'est bien ça?

- Mais non. Quand l'aurais-tu cassée?

- John m'a tué pour la récupérer. Je l'ai brisée en tombant dessus, hier? Ou je ne sais plus quand exactement…

Les yeux vides, Jack ressemblait à un spectre venu de nulle part. Son corps entier tremblait, des perles de sueur ruisselaient sur son torse.

Ianto prit sa main, avec douceur.

- Viens. Je vais te montrer la fiole.

Il l'emmena à la salle des coffres, et, ne le quittant pas des yeux, pianota la combinaison de sécurité et s'empara de la fiole. Jack la lui vola des mains et la fixa, hébété. Elle était magnifique, les sculptures dorées sur les contours brillaient de leur plus bel éclat. C'était la fiole originale. Pas celle plus rustique dans laquelle Owen l'avait récupérée, pour remplacer la fiole brisée. Alors Owen n'avait rien tenté de déplacé à son encontre? Il n'avait pas eu envie de le violer? Cette déduction lui arracha un soupir de soulagement. Mais il n'était pas à l'abri d'un nouveau déraillement onirique. Comment en être sûr?

Si son raisonnement était juste, aucun de ses anciens amants, encore moins son médecin venimeux, n'avaient existé en dehors de ses rêves. Alors pourquoi Ianto avait-il soudain envie de lui? Il avait prononcé cette dernière phrase à haute voix, sans même s'en rendre compte. Il vit Ianto s'avancer.

- J'ai toujours envie de toi, Jack. Je pensais la chose avérée, depuis le temps.

- Pourquoi maintenant? Pourquoi là tout de suite? Bégaya Jack, qui tenait toujours la fiole dans les mains.

- Parce que maintenant fait partie de toujours, et tout de suite est inclus dans maintenant. Jack? Tu me fais peur !

- Je me fais peur aussi, Ianto.

- Hier, j'ai regardé un film chez moi. « Charade », tu connais? Avec Cary Grant et Audrey Hepburn. Un film rétro délicieux et drôle. L'héroïne s'interroge tout le temps sur l'identité du héros, le beau Cary, ils jouent au chat et à la souris et c'est captivant jusqu'au dénouement inattendu…

- Pourquoi me racontes-tu ce film? Oui je le connais, j'ai beaucoup aimé quand je l'ai vu à l'époque.

- C'est une chose que je ne t'ai jamais dite. Puisque je ne t'en parle que maintenant.

Jack secoua la tête, insatisfait.

-Ce n'est pas une preuve. Ce n'est pas une preuve, répéta-t-il, cherchant une réponse sur la fiole.

- Alors c'est à toi de me dire quelque chose.

- Quoi?

La voix brisée de son Capitaine anima Ianto d'un désir confiant. Il trouva le moment idéal pour revendiquer ses attentes les plus folles.

- Dis-moi quelque chose que tu ne me dis jamais.

Ses yeux, pétillants, parlaient pour lui. Jack garda la fiole dans sa main et serra Ianto fort dans ses grands bras frissonnants.

- Je t'aime, Ianto. Je t'aime.

Ianto ne vit pas les larmes de Jack mais son flair était à l'affût. Jack était sincère et il lui disait qu'il l'aimait. Le jeune homme dévasté par la déclaration, crut rêver lui aussi. Ils étaient dans de beaux draps tous les deux!

Jack recula pour le regarder de ses yeux rougis et humides.

- Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime.

Si peu lui coûtait de dire et répéter ces mots si longtemps bannis de sa vie, c'est que Jack…était en train de rêver ! Ces mots sonnaient pourtant si juste. Ils les couvait depuis si longtemps et Ianto était bien le seul à présent à les exiger, à les mériter. Au premier de leurs regards, Jack avait compris que ce jeune homme admirable, si bien bâti, si droit était celui qu'il avait attendu si longtemps. Le seul qui puisse rendre à l'amour ses lettres de noblesse. Sa suprématie millénaire. Son éclat unique et aveuglant.

- Encore.

Ianto demandait un rappel. Juste pour être sûr.

- Je t'aime, Ianto.

Jack s'exprimait sans effort, et cela l'effraya. Il s'était juré de ne jamais prononcer cette phrase magique, et voilà qu'il lui livrait en quantité industrielle ! Rien ne saurait distinguer le rêve de la réalité. C'était une impasse mentale qui s'imposait à lui, au moindre recoin de ses pensées. Qui lui faisait perdre la raison, à petit feu.

Fatigué, Jack rebroussa chemin, la fiole dans la main. Il sortit de la salle des coffres, certain que Ianto ne le rejoindrait pas. Car ce n'était qu'un rêve et Jack attendait le énième tourbillon qui le replongerait dans le noir le plus total.

Il avait regagné son bureau d'un pas lourd, remarquant à peine la présence de ses sbires à leur poste de travail respectif. Sans réaliser non plus qu'il venait de déambuler torse nu devant eux. Il s'habilla rapidement et pensa soudain à Owen. Jack ne le voyait pas vu mais il avait clairement entendu son rire strident depuis le labo. Il se précipita dans la salle d'autopsie.

Owen accrochait un nouveau badge à sa blouse, le douzième ou le treizième, et racontait comment il avait « levé » une poulette aux formes plantureuses et aux manières peu farouches la veille au soir, ce qui expliquait sa bonne humeur matinale.

- Elle n'a pas arrêté de crier « Ro-wen! », une vraie tigresse et…

Le médecin cessa de fanfaronner dès qu'il aperçut son chef en haut de l'escalier. Jack avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et un pied posé sur le barreau vertical de la rambarde. Owen lui décocha un sourire de connivence assorti d'un clin d'œil. Que voulait-il dire par ces gestes? Faisait-il un pied de nez à son supérieur? Était-ce sa façon de conclure son récit coquin? Ou était-il vraiment et simplement de bonne composition ce matin?

Jack descendit l'escalier et s'approcha d'Owen qui étalait sur la table des fragments de fer gris ! Le Capitaine sentit son cœur s'ouvrir. Rien ne sortit de sa bouche. Il ne trouva plus un seul brin d'air pour oxygéner ses poumons comprimés.

- C'est pas la grande forme on dirait, Jack! Toi aussi tu as fait don de ton corps à …une certaine science?

Owen fouilla le Hub du regard à la recherche du pseudo scientifique en question, Ianto, qui leva les yeux au ciel. Mais Jack, dont le cœur se refermait doucement, retrouva un semblant de dignité et posa négligemment une main sur l'épaule du jeune médecin.

- Tu devrais aller plus souvent au zoo, Owen. Les tigresses ont un effet positivement salutaire sur toi.

Owen lui offrit son sourire fétiche, celui des jours moins pires que les autres, et Jack fut rassuré. Il connaissait cet Owen-la, et il ne ressemblait en rien au fauve lubrique qui avait eu envie de voir ce que Ianto pouvait trouver de si irrésistible à fricoter avec un étalon de son gabarit.

Soulagé, Jack se mit au travail. Il examina encore la fiole dorée sans l'ouvrir, puis il appela Ianto.

- Est-ce que tu l'as ouverte ne serait-ce qu'un dixième de seconde? Lui demanda-t-il lorsque ce dernier entra dans le bureau.

- Non, Jack. Pourquoi?

- Pour rien. Remets-la dans le coffre, s'il te plait, dit-il en lui tendant la fiole.

Ianto s'avança et la prit dans ses mains, les yeux toujours rivés sur son patron.

- Quoi?

- Tu n'as pas oublié ce que tu m'as dit?

Jack n'avait pas oublié.

- Alors tu peux me le redire?

Ianto ne perdait pas le nord, lui au moins. Jack lui sourit généreusement et se leva pour l'emprisonner à nouveau dans ses bras. C'était drôle cette manie qu'il avait de vouloir à tout prix le serrer fort pour lui dire des mots doux. Et ces mots dépassaient en douceur et en délice tous les mots du monde.

- Oui, je peux te le redire, fit Jack en l'embrassant sur la joue. Quoi?

- Redis-le.

Jack rit.

- En échange d'une faveur.

- Laquelle? Demanda Ianto, prêt à tout entendre.

- Qu'on fasse l'amour ici, maintenant.

Le jeune homme ne résistait pas à Jack. Et oui, il perdait aussi le nord dans les bras de son amant. Il dénoua sa cravate et enleva sa veste. Il déboutonna avec soin sa chemise, et s'occupa de celle de Jack.

- Alors?

- Quoi? Fit en écho Jack qui se débarrassa de son tee-shirt.

- Tu le fais exprès? Dis-le.

- Tu n'es pas sérieux? Ils vont nous voir, le sermonna Jack, rieur.

- Peu me chaut.

- Tu parles comme Al…

Jack déglutit péniblement. Le collet se resserrait sur lui. Au diable, la bienséance.

- Je t'aime, Ianto. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime…Je…

Jack ponctuait chacune de ses déclarations par un baiser, sur ses épaules, sur son torse, sur son ventre. Sur sa ceinture. Tiens, à dégager, le lien de cuir.

- Je t'aime….Je t'aime….Je t'aime…

Un baiser sur ses hanches, à droite, à gauche, puis au milieu. Les mains du jeune amant plantées dans ses cheveux ébouriffés. Des gémissements qui encourageaient sa ferveur experte. Des soupirs qui magnifiaient son propre désir impétueux. Jack bascula Ianto contre le bureau et s'emprisonna entre les jambes du jeune homme qu'il fit remonter sur sa taille. Il coucha Ianto sur le bureau, après avoir fait place nette en renversant tout ce qui s'y trouvait. Puis sans cesser de le lécher, de couvrir son torse de baisers ardents, il le prépara doucement mais fermement à l'union de leurs deux corps. Il n'avait rien sous la main qui puisse adoucir son intrusion imminente mais qu'importe. L'amour n'est-il pas le plus efficace des lubrifiants? D'un geste brutal, il posséda le corps vibrant de Ianto qui cria de douleur? De plaisir? Accélérant le rythme de ses coups de reins, il se pencha petit à petit vers le jeune homme pour l'embrasser amoureusement et reprendre la litanie savoureuse.

- Je t'aime, Ianto. Je t'aime. JE T'AIME ! JE T'AIME ! JE T'AI…ahhhhhhhhh !

La tête de Ianto heurta le bord du bureau. Jack n'eut pas le temps de savourer son orgasme. Il lâcha les jambes et prit le visage de son amant dans ses mains.

- Ianto? IANTO ?

Ianto balança la tête faiblement, un sourire béat aux lèvres. Jack souffla dans son cou, soulagé.

- Tu n'as pas eu mal?

- Quand?

Jack rit bruyamment. Il souleva d'un geste puissant le corps de chiffon de Ianto et le serra contre sa peau nue et moite.

- Tu penses encore que c'est un rêve? Dit Ianto dans un filet de voix.

Jack pesa le pour et le contre, et reléguant le souvenir du corps d'Alec dans un coin de son âme, constata, apaisé.

- Non, je ne rêve pas. Ianto. Et je t'aime.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime, Jack.

Les deux amants, les deux amoureux, perdus dans leur tourbillon des sens, furent surpris par des cognements répétés contre la porte du bureau. En se rhabillant en vitesse, Jack distingua des ombres derrière la baie vitrée. Leurs cris avaient dû faire trembler les murs aussi fort que leurs corps.

- Vite, Ianto!

Le jeune homme fut entièrement revêtu bien avant que Jack n'ait eu le temps de remettre sa chemise. Il alla ouvrir aux curieux, les trois petits cochons, un rictus aux lèvres. Jack s'installa à son bureau, en tee-shirt, et ne daigna pas s'expliquer sur le comment du pourquoi. Son bureau était vide. Peu pratique pour travailler. Mais Jack se balançait sur sa chaise, l'air radieux. Innocent comme le nouveau-né. Tout gisait au sol mais son contentement atteignait des sommets. Il flottait sur un nuage de sérénité, de tendresse, de réel bonheur. Il se fichait bien de savoir si les autres avaient assisté au spectacle de visu ou s'ils s'étaient limités au fond sonore. Ils étaient tous et toutes des partenaires sexuels aguerris, du moins ils en côtoyaient certains dans leur entourage proche. Tous savaient que Ianto l'aimait et qu'il aimait Ianto. Affaire classée.

Jack commença à ramasser ses outils de bureau qui venaient de flirter avec le sol, et ne remarqua pas Ianto qui refermait la porte derrière lui. Il tenait la fiole dans sa main, Ianto l'avait laissé tomber. Jack réalisa avec angoisse que son couvercle avait disparu. Il inséra un doigt dans l'étroit goulot et en extirpa une substance verte et visqueuse.

La réalité le rattrapa. Ou le rêve, comment savoir?

* * *

Please more reviews pour faire avancer l'intrigue dans le bons sens, ce qui risque de ne pas être le cas si personne ne m'arrête.


	4. Sur la piste dudénouement?

CHAPITRE FOUR

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Re big up à Evalyre, bêta de talentsssssssssss, et Rhéa et Arian et vous tous !

Merci à Jack de m'inspirer encore et toujours ^^^

* * *

Jack se précipita sur le sol à la recherche désespérée du couvercle qu'il finit par retrouver. Il mit la fiole dans sa poche et enfila sa chemise puis son manteau d'un geste fébrile. L'esprit cisaillé par l'angoisse, il sortit à toutes bringues du bureau en appelant Ianto. Mais le marasme mental recommença. Personne. Plus personne à l'horizon. Le Hub était plongé dans le noir. Quelques faibles néons et les veilles des machines tentaient vainement de rivaliser avec la pénombre quasi absolue. Aussi impénétrable que ses pensées anarchiques. Cette fois-ci, cependant, Jack resta maître de ses sens car il était clair que le rêve avait remplacé la douce réalité de son amour offert et accueilli avec grâce. Il avait un coup d'avance sur son adversaire invisible. Il progresserait ainsi en toute confiance, sachant que rien de ce qu'il allait vivre ne serait réel.

Et c'est là que la déception succéda à l'appréhension. Une désillusion inattendue, sadique. Il s'habitua peu à peu à l'obscurité. Jack n'alluma aucune lumière. Quelle différence cela ferait-il? Voir ou ne pas voir le démon qui le bravait sans relâche depuis quelques temps? Cela ne changerait rien à son impuissance, puisque tout se déroulait dans sa tête. Au bout de quelques secondes qui lui parurent une éternité, ce qu'il prit pour une ombre projetée par les néons sur un coin du mur menant à la morgue, se précisa devant ses yeux plissés. La silhouette d'un homme se fit plus nette et cet homme venait vers lui. Il le reconnut vite. Jamais il ne pourrait oublier cette ligne d'épaules carrée, ce maintien impeccable et ce …visage. Jack se maîtrisa. Il était en plein rêve fou : et délectable. Confiné dans son bel uniforme militaire, l'homme lui adressa un sourire timide, lorsqu'il ne fut qu'à quelques pas de lui.

- Capitaine Harkness?

- Capitaine Harper. Capitaine James Harper ! Lui dit l'autre en le saluant solennellement.

Jack encaissa le choc de ces retrouvailles. Nombreuses furent les nuits où il avait effectivement rêvé de cet autre lui. Incessantes les pensées attendries qui l'avaient convié pendant longtemps à se souvenir du Capitaine Jack Harkness.

L'aliénation mentale de Jack devenait plus logique. Tous ces rêves convergeaient vers un seul et même microcosme affectif : le sien. Et s'il arrêtait de mettre la fiole dans sa poche? C'est vrai qu'elle le suivait partout, et que la géniale Tosh avait peut-être mésestimé l'impact de la substance sur lui. Tosh lui avait assuré qu'il n'existait aucun danger pour les humains qui la manipuleraient mais Jack était un homme hors du commun , avec quelques particularités significatives qui échappaient totalement à la science, même immense, de l'espèce humaine. Ses fameuses phéromones affolantes réagissaient peut-être à ce sperme alien? Le forçant à vivre et revivre des fantasmes, mais aussi des moments du passé où son corps et son cœur ne faisaient plus qu'un.

Tout était lié, Jack en était persuadé. Il avançait lentement mais sûrement vers la résolution de son problème, et l'idée le calma. S'il devait en passer par là, alors autant franchir les étapes une à une, revivre le plaisir qui allait de pair avec l' évocation imposée des amours de sa vie.

Le Capitaine Jack Harkness, le véritable soldat mort en exercice durant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale et que Jack avait rencontré en plein Blitz, cet homme séduisant, remarquable -et ambivalent- lui faisait face. Toujours souriant.

- Vous savez ce qu'on dit des personnes comme vous et moi ? Lui demanda-t-il sans bouger.

- Comme vous et moi? C'est-à-dire? Dit Jack, troublé.

- Des hommes qui aiment les hommes, comme je vous ai aimé, Jack. Vous vous souvenez?

Le Capitaine s'était rapproché en parlant, un peu nerveux. Jack matérialisait son rêve. Il en était l'unique créateur. Alors pourquoi ne lui donna-t-il pas plus d'assurance? Pourquoi ne le poussait-il pas à venir l'enlacer, l'embrasser, l'aimer?

- Oui je me souviens.

- Vous savez ce qu'on dit?

- Non, Je n'en sais rien…Jack.

- On dit que ces hommes recherchent leur propre miroir à travers leurs amants. D'un point de vue psychanalytique, tout cela se résume en un mot : narcissisme.

Jack souffla pour ne pas rire. Voilà qu'il se prenait pour Sigmund Freud (qu'il avait bien connu, soit dit en passant). Quel était le but de cette apparition? Et pourquoi, bon sang, Jack Harkness restait-il planté là comme un lampadaire qui l'éblouissait, corps et âme?

- Pure rhétorique pompeuse. Théorie fumeuse.

Jack parlait comme un robot.

- James?

Jack ne broncha pas. Il ne se sentit pas visé. Et pour cause. La poignée de mains des deux hommes le jour de leur rencontre avait fui son souvenir.

- James? Répéta Jack Harkness en s'approchant enfin de lui.

Jack réalisa que c'est sous cette identité qu'il s'était présenté à lui.

- Oui…Jack?

- Vous n'y croyez pas?

- Pas du tout.

- Je suis soulagé, soupira Jack Harkness, Mon reflet est peu avantageux. De plus, vous êtes irrésistiblement unique.

- Vous l'êtes tout autant, sinon plus. Je vous assure.

Les deux Capitaines s'enlacèrent amoureusement, et le baiser fut tendre. Sans fin. Si loin de la rigueur militaire et de son indigence affective. Jack savoura chaque seconde de cette étreinte irréelle et pourtant fusionnelle. Il n'était pas du genre bégueule. Inconstant en amour, sans doute, mais fidèle à ses coups de cœur. Ses sens ne lui firent pas faux-bond. Pour rien au monde il ne voulait renoncer à ce cliché de son âme qui le berçait dans une douce nostalgie. Il ne désirait qu'une chose à cet instant : s'accrocher à ce rêve insensé, à ces lèvres adorées. Pour toujours. Mais les meilleures choses ont une fin, et c'est douloureusement qu'il lâcha le soldat transi d'amour.

Jack recula assez loin pour s'arracher à ce mirage saisissant et envoûtant. Il savait que tout n'était qu'illusion mais le goût des lèvres du Capitaine persistait dans sa bouche. Sa présence si charnelle contre son corps le réchauffait encore jusqu'aux os. Il abaissa son regard sur les chaussures vernies du soldat.

- Vous allez disparaître à nouveau. N'est-ce pas? Alors qu'attendez-vous?

Jack parlait fort. Prêt à revivre ce déchirement, une nouvelle fois. C'était son rêve. Il invoqua sa toute puissance mentale pour abréger le supplice qu'il s'était infligé.

- Partez. Disparaissez !

Jack Harkness était encore là, face à lui, le visage triste et incrédule.

- Vous voulez que je m'en aille, Jack? Pourquoi?

- Vous n'êtes pas réel !

- Que voulez-vous dire? Je suis revenu pour vous. Je vous aime.

- Je vous aime auss…

La douleur psychique devint insoutenable. Jack ralluma les lumières du Hub pour mettre fin à cette mascarade qui ne le faisait que trop souffrir.

Un sentiment indicible mêlé de soulagement et de chagrin pulsait violement dans sa poitrine. Le Capitaine Jack Harkness avait disparu. Sans le halo éclatant de félicité qui avait précédé son départ, en 1941. Au lieu de cela, les lumières agressives du Hub intensifièrent le malaise qui s'abattit sur Jack. Allait-il encore s'évanouir pour se réveiller dans un autre rêve ou dans la réalité?

Jack n'était sûr que d'une seule chose, quoique devrait être l'issue de ce rêve. Il se réveillerait auprès de Ianto. Il aurait volontiers parié son immortalité là-dessus. Ianto demeurait la seule constante de ses délires. Ianto restait le seul sur qui Jack puisse compter, et Ianto fut sa dernière pensée lorsqu'il s'écroula par terre, le nez dans la mare.

Jack se releva en riant, la figure et le cou trempés et maculés de vase. Le haut de son manteau ayant subi le même sort: un petit tour dans la mare sinueuse du Hub. Il eut l'impression de peser le double de son poids habituel, associé à celui du lourd uniforme, et s'octroya quelques larges secondes pour se remettre sur pied. Il secoua la tête, gesticula comme s'il était infesté de puces, puis ouvrit les yeux.

Devant lui d'énormes boyaux prenaient racine dans le sol métallique pour traverser la pièce en hauteur et percer le plafond oblong. Au beau milieu de cet amas de tuyaux, une station de commande à six postes, des manettes partout, et des boutons lumineux et clignotants aussi. Les murs art-déco formaient un ovale imparfait. La pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait n'était pas carrée et ne figurait sur aucun des plans de Torchwood. Mais elle était si familière et reconnaissable entre mille. Le Tardis !!!!!

Jack ne put s'empêcher de rire aux éclats. Partagé entre l'envie de crier et celle de pleurer. Les larmes montaient mais n'arrivaient pas à traverser l'humeur de ses yeux. Alors qu'il était persuadé d'avoir trouvé un embryon de réponse à ses questions; qu'il avait conclu après moult réflexions que le sperme alien était à l'origine de tous ses rêves érotiques et émotionnels, sa belle théorie tombait à l'eau, à son tour.

Un bruit de porte grinçant attira son attention. Peut-être pas si incohérente comme théorie, puisque le Docteur en personne vint se jeter dans ses bras, son long manteau volant derrière sa fine silhouette de héros modeste et intouchable.

- Capitaine, que je suis content de vous revoir !!! Claironna le Docteur .

- Pareil pour moi, Docteur.

Les deux amis se congratulèrent joyeusement. Pour quel exploit? Aucune idée. Même s'il se réjouissait de revoir son ancien partenaire d'aventures et brillantes et folles, Jack n'était pas en état de cumuler les errances mentales qui le fatiguaient physiquement.

- Docteur? Je peux savoir ce que vous faîtes dans mon rêve?

Le pétillant Seigneur du Temps considéra la question sous un autre angle. Celui de la distorsion du temps.

- Qui vous dit que vous êtes en train de rêver? Ce pourrait être un monde parallèle? Une confusion du temps qui aurait détraqué la chronologie de vos évènements? Ou bien encore la somme concentrée des moments forts de vos vies, Jack!

Jack secouait la tête et attendait que le Docteur arrêtât de parler - ce qui était du domaine de l'impensable.

- Ou encore un choc psychotrope de votre cerveau bouillonnant? Ou…

- Non, c'est d'origine alien, Docteur. Une substance que j'ai dénichée à Cardiff sous la Faille, le coupa Jack, impatient d'en finir avec les divagations inutiles de son ami.

- Comment cela? Racontez-moi.

Les deux hommes s'adossèrent à la rampe de l'entrée du Tardis.

- C'est un sperme alien…

- Un sperme? Fit le Docteur, étonné et intéressé.

- Oui. Il doit avoir des propriétés chimiques qui influent sur mon inconscient ou que sais-je? Je passe d'un rêve…spécial à un autre, sans pouvoir distinguer les rares passages où la réalité reprend le dessus.

- Qu'entendez-vous par rêve spécial?

Jack noya le poisson.

- Un rêve comme celui-ci, où vous apparaissez alors que vous êtes ailleurs, en train de sauver le monde. Et qui ne colle pas avec le reste.

- Cela n'a rien de spécial, Jack. Je vous manque et je vous comprends !

- Non, tous mes rêves sont liés à…

Jack ne trouvait pas le courage de préciser la nature de ses rêves.

- Sont liés à quoi, Jack? L'encouragea le Docteur avec son sourire inimitable.

- À ma sexualité.

Jack se redressa pour lui faire face.

- Je suis avec mes anciens amants…et j'assouvis mes pulsions sexuelles à leur contact.

- J'avais oublié que la disette sexuelle ne vous avait jamais concerné. Problème typiquement Jack!

Le Docteur lui décocha un clin d'œil malicieux.

- Donc, reprit-il avant que Jack ne put répondre, vous êtes en plein chaos hormonal à cause d'un sperme alien? C'est bien cela?

Jack entrouvrit la bouche pour parler.

- Et selon vous, je n'ai pas ma place dans votre chaos?

Le Docteur souriait, nullement offensé.

- Exactement.

Le Docteur enleva son manteau qu'il jeta par-dessus la rampe et se mit à marcher de long en large à travers le Tardis.

- Vous êtes certain que je n'ai pas ma place dans ce chaos, Jack?

- Absolument, affirma Jack en riant.

_Mais rien n'était moins sûr, pensa-t-il._

- Je vois cela comme un tournant symbolique dans votre…dans vos vies affectives, déclara-t-il, satisfait.

Jack pencha la tête, dubitatif devant l'enthousiasme de l'autre.

- Vous voulez bien développer?

- Avec joie. Comme votre vie entière défile, dit-on, à l'heure de votre dernier soupir, vos vies passées se rappellent à votre bon souvenir comme s'il était temps pour vous de faire le deuil de l'une d'entre elles. Oui mais laquelle? Réfléchissons un peu. Une vie pleine d'amours contrariées, rudoyées, dénigrées, et, pour certaines, tuées dans l'œuf qui demanderaient à déserter votre âme définitivement.

- Vous êtes trop cérébral, Docteur. Cela n'a pas de sens. Je ne suis pas sur le point de mourir.

- Non. Je suis bien placé pour le savoir. Et je ne suis pas plus cérébral que vous, Jack. Réfléchissez. Il s'agit de faire le deuil d'une vie amoureuse.

Pas si grotesque comme déduction, pensa Jack, soudain confiant.

- Oui mais vous êtes quoi dans cette histoire?

- Je vous aide à résoudre le problème. C'est mon domaine de prédilection, la résolution des problèmes alambiqués, Non?

- Tout à fait d'accord. Mais nous nous éloignons de la sauvegarde de la planète !

- Pas du tout ! Au contraire. Que deviendrait votre belle planète sans le Capitaine Jack Harkness?

- Effectivement. Dit comme ça…mais quelle vie dois-je enterrer?

Le Docteur le saisit par les épaules.

- Sur ce plan, je ne peux rien vous apprendre. Vous seul êtes la solution.

Jack acquiesça.

- Sans doute. Mais je persiste à dire que votre place n'est pas ici, Doc, dit-il, taquin.

- Oh, avec vous, il faut s'attendre à tout.

- C'est vrai, avoua Jack, vous avez toujours été là pour moi. Et malgré votre allure de gringalet anorexique, je vous trouve un certain charme.

- Et c'est reparti ! Vous êtes impossible, Jack !

Les deux amis partagèrent une nouvelle accolade et Jack salua le Docteur avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

- À votre avis, Doc? Que vais-je trouver derrière cette porte? Lui demanda-t-il en posant la main sur la poignée.

Le Docteur, tout sourire, leva un bras d'encouragement.

- L'aventure, Jack. L'aventure !

Jack soupira, et espéra de tout son être que Ianto l'accueillerait, de l'autre côté de la porte - et de son rêve- avec son inséparable corps de braise.

Quittant le Tardis, Jack referma la porte en bois derrière lui, les yeux mi-clos. Il n'était pas pressé de connaître la suite de son tourment. Le Docteur, le charmant héros éternellement espiègle, l'avait conforté dans son malheur. Mais la tâche qui l'attendait à présent n'était pas de tout repos. Au cours de sa longue, très longue vie, Jack avait charrié des tonnes d'aventures sentimentales et sexuelles sur son dos fourbu. Comment décrypter sans se tromper le message du Docteur et les indices disséminés ça et là dans ses rêves? De quelle vie parlait-il? Et pourquoi Jack devait -il faire le deuil de quoi que ce fut de si futile? Seuls les êtres chers que la mort lui arrachait méritaient qu'il fasse ce travail de deuil. Mais ses amours?

Il devait faire face à des impératifs bien plus justifiés. Il avait un poste à haute responsabilité et se serait prêté de bonne grâce à ce petit jeu de devinettes s'il avait été rentier à vie ou même un simple livreur de pizzas.

- Jack?

Contraint de lever la tête vers celui qui l'apostrophait, Jack réalisa qu'il était sur les docks à l'entrée du Hub. Owen et Gwen venaient vers lui. Jack rabattit son col car un vent glacial lui fouettait le visage. Il reconnaissait ce froid typique de Cardiff, mais cela ne prouvait rien.

- Jack, on vient de trouver des restes d'un engin non identifié qui vient de s'écraser au sud, à 10 miles de la baie.

Owen souleva sa lourde mallette. Gwen lui montra un sac rempli de ferrailles..

- On a tous les échantillons ce coup-ci, ajouta le médecin.

- Ce coup-ci? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

Owen le regarda, surpris.

- Ben tu sais bien, les bris de fer qu'on a ramené hier, ils proviennent tous du même site.

Jack hocha la tête pour signifier à son employé qu'il avait compris. Mais il n'avait rien compris.

- Magne-toi, je me les gèle, rouspéta Gwen en entrant en vitesse au Hub, talonnée par le jeune homme qui laissa le passage ouvert pour Jack.

- C'est bon, allez-y. leur dit -il. Je reviens !

Une fois seul, Jack réfléchissait plus efficacement. C'était quoi cette histoire de fer retrouvé hier? Une lueur lui traversa l'esprit. Les fragments de fer de la fiole ! Ces morceaux de ferraille qu'Owen avait étalés sur sa table après avoir raconté à son auditoire favori sa folle nuit sportive avec une certaine tigresse. Ces bris de fer n'avaient donc rien à voir avec la fiole. Jack fouilla dans ses poches et sortit la fiole dorée, la seule qui existait vraiment et que Jack n'avait jamais cassée. Par conséquent, Owen n'avait pas succombé à son charme enivrant, enfin pas encore. Jack sourit de son plus beau sourire. Il avait envie de voir Ianto. Maintenant que le cas Owen était éclairci et hors de propos, il plancherait volontiers sur le cas Ianto, avec une motivation saine mais des arguments moins avouables.

Jack Harkness revint au bercail, soulagé d'un poids, et décidé à sauter à pieds joints sur son étourdissant tea-boy.

Seulement dans l'ivresse retrouvée, Jack perdit à nouveau le sens des réalités. Et si ce qui venait de se passer, la découverte de cette ferraille et le retour de mission de ses deux jeunes subalternes, si tout cela n'était pas réel? Une seule façon d'en avoir la certitude. Faire parler son corps et faire en sorte que Ianto y réponde comme précédemment. A moitié groggy par le froid et par ses doutes, Jack se réfugia dans la chaleur du bâtiment. Il allait laisser agir ses hormones. Comment être sûr en ce cas que le sperme alien n'entrait pas encore en ligne de compte dans sa décision?

La journée de travail s'écoula tranquillement. L'équipe procéda à toutes sortes d'analyses sur les kilos de fer ramenés du crash. L'esprit vagabond, Jack assura le minimum syndical. Son histoire de fiole en métal était bien plus importante à ses yeux. Il avait remis l'objet en question dans le coffre. Il n'y toucherait plus et espérait qu'ainsi les effets s'estomperaient progressivement.

Il se réjouissait à l'idée de passer la nuit avec Ianto, quelque soit l'humeur parfois lunatique de ce dernier. Jack exercerait toute sa force de séduction pour le persuader de rester si par malheur, Ianto avait prévu autre chose pour la soirée. Heureusement, et pas vraiment étonnant, le jeune homme, encore sous l'effet de la séance bureau, ne tourna pas longtemps autour du pot, ni autour de Jack.

Owen, Tosh et Gwen à peine partis, Ianto se rua sur Jack, les yeux brillants, le ton exagérément

obséquieux. Il chevaucha Jack qui était assis devant le poste de travail de Tosh, à relire les résultats d'analyses.

- Jack, aurais-tu l'immense bonté de me redire que tu m'aimes, comme ce matin? J'apprécierai grandement, lui dit-il en enfouissant la tête dans le cou de son amant.

- Mais de quoi tu me parles?

Ianto se redressa, comme si le cou de Jack était soudain un no man's land déclaré.

- Tu te paies ma tête?

Jack semblait sérieux, et intrigué.

- Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu me dis, Ianto.

Le jeune homme retira ses bras des épaules de Jack et prit appui sur sa jambe droite pour quitter les cuisses fermes de son en-cas préféré. Jack posa une main de fer sur la jambe et l'immobilisa.

- Tu ne bouges pas d'ici, Ianto. Je te taquinais.

Jack, ravi de son effet, sourit et embrassa le jeune homme.

- Et je dois te demander une faveur, ajouta-t-il, aguicheur.

- La même que ce matin?

Jack, satisfait car il avait anticipé cette réponse, secoua la tête.

- Non. J'aimerais que tu me dises tout ce qui s'est passé depuis notre conversation de l'autre soir, je ne me rappelle plus quel soir…Bref, quand je t'ai raconté ma vie au sein de la troupe de bohémiens, tu te souviens?

Déçu, Ianto fit oui de la tête. Il se trémoussa délicieusement contre lui, pour l'exciter mais Jack ne cèderait pas. Pas tout de suite.

- Arrête. Je suis sérieux, Ianto. J'ai besoin de comprendre ce qui m'arrive. Et tu es le seul à pouvoir m'aider. J'ignore pourquoi mais dès que tu es là je sais que je ne suis pas en train de rêver, alors aide-moi, tu veux bien?

-Tout ce que tu veux, si tu me le redis d'abord.

Son expression changea subitement. Il passa du loup en rut au chien obéissant et aimant. Il fixa Jack, puis posa ses mains sous ses yeux, des mains caressantes et chaudes.

- Tu as des cernes énormes, Jack. Tu n'es pas beau à voir.

- Comment ça je ne suis pas beau?

Jack voulut l'enguirlander.

- Et tu as des petites pattes d'oie. Tu es vraiment fatigué, ajouta le jeune amant.

La voix de Ianto était douce et pleine d'inquiétude.

- Oui, tu as raison, soupira Jack. C'est pour cela qu'il faut que tu me racontes tout, tu veux bien?

- Tout ce que tu veux, si tu me le redis.

Obstiné, le Ianto. Il ne lâcherait pas sa proie.

- Je t'aime.

- Encore.

- Tu as fini ton manège ? Dis-moi pourquoi tu as été particulièrement éprouvé par notre mission à l'Electro.

- Tu connais mon amour pour le cinéma. Ces acteurs sortis pour se réincarner, ça m'a fait un choc.

- Et c'est tout?

- Oui. Pourquoi?

- Peu importe. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé quand tu es parti? Le lendemain?

- Quand je suis parti? Mais je ne suis allé nulle part, Jack. On est allé se coucher.

Première fausse note dans la symphonie onirique.

- Quoi?

- On a été très sage. Je me suis écroulé de sommeil. Je t'ai entendu te lever en pleine nuit, et à mon réveil, tu étais à côté de moi, endormi comme un bébé. Je t'ai regardé dormir. Je le fais souvent, tu sais. Tu es si paisible quand tu dors. Et tu souris souvent. C'est…magique.

Ianto parlait en lui caressant les cheveux.

- Continue.

- Après, je faisais le café quand tu t'es mis à crier « reviens! » ou quelque chose comme ça, alors que je partais juste pour éteindre la machine et préparer les tasses.

- Je m'en souviens, oui. Oui, et après?

- Après tu es parti en vrille. Tu avais l'air absent, préoccupé, ailleurs.

Ianto amorça une nouvelle tentative de séduction. Il lui lécha le cou, et frotta son entrejambe sur celle de Jack, l'air innocent.

- Ensuite? Demanda Jack en le repoussant gentiment.

Ianto ronchonna.

- J'en ai marre. Tu veux pas qu'on en discute plus tard?

La tentation était grande. Jack dut se faire violence pour résister à cet air d'enfant penaud.

- S'il te plait. Continue.

- Que je continue quoi? De parler ou de te secouer un peu?

- S'il te plait.

Jack implorait. Tel un mendiant quémandant une petite pièce pour survivre. Ianto recula légèrement pour refroidir ses ardeurs.

- Après, tu as brisé une tasse et tu t'es confondu en excuses. Ensuite, on a rédigé le rapport sur l'Electro. Ensuite…Je ne sais plus.

- Fais un effort, bon sang !… Excuse-moi…

Ianto ne sembla pas s'émouvoir par le ton énervé du Capitaine. Fidèle à lui-même et à son immense commisération, il fouilla dans ses souvenirs.

- Ah oui. On a pas mal déliré sur le sperme alien, avec Owen.

- La fiole, oui. Je me souviens de ça. Elle existe alors?

- Oui. Après on a fait l'amour. C'était bien, tu t'en souviens?

Jack n'en avait pas le moindre souvenir.

- Bien sûr. Pour qui tu me prends?

- Pour moi.

- Quoi?

- Quand je te prends, je le fais pour moi ! ( gimme five, Denis Maréchal, humoriste génial, note de l'auteur ^^^).

Jack rit de bon cœur.

- Très spirituel ! Et égoïste !

- Bref, le coupa Ianto qui voulait en finir avec cette requête peu palpitante et désireux surtout d'évoquer le plus doux passage d'entre tous. Le lendemain matin, tu étais surpris que je sois déjà là avant que tu ne te réveilles - vexant pour moi - puis tu as commencé à me harceler de questions au sujet de tes rêves et de la fiole. Tu avais définitivement perdu la raison. C'est pour ça que tu m'as dit « je t'aime » des tonnes de fois et que les autres ont failli s'étrangler de rire en nous entendant crier depuis ton bureau. Tu te souviens?

Les yeux de Ianto lui perçaient le crâne. Spirituel et rusé, le Ianto. Et drôlement tenace. Irrésistiblement adorable.

- Je me souviens de tout ça. Comment oublier?

Il le fit mariner un peu dans son jus avant de lâcher, sur un ton emphatique, la phrase fatidique.

- Et je ne t'ai pas dit que je t'aimais parce que je perdais la raison. Je te l'ai dit parce que je le pense.

Et Jack l'embrassa sauvagement. Passionnément. Il était soulagé, en paix avec ses nerfs. Tout ce que lui avait raconté Ianto était la seule et unique réalité. Tout le reste appartenait à ses délires. Owen, Alec, Jack, John et le Docteur, tous avaient été un pur produit de son imagination. Il en était certain, à présent. Il continuait d'embrasser et d'être embrassé, la fièvre montait en lui. Il s'occuperait plus tard de la fiole, et de comprendre à laquelle de ses vies amoureuses le Docteur lui avait conseillé de dire adieu. Béni soit le Docteur!

Son cerveau se verrouilla. Son corps prit les commandes. Il était grand temps pour lui de faire parler ses hormones et de remercier chaleureusement le jeune homme qui venait de le libérer d'un joug redoutable. Il se nourrissait de l'odeur affolante de son amant, respirant le parfum de son excitation grandissante entre ses jambes. Très vite déshabillés, ils hésitèrent à s'accomplir sur la chaise de Tosh. Jack prit la main de Ianto et l'entraîna sur le sofa, qui en avait vu des vertes et des pas mûres. Ils se perdirent totalement dans les bras l'un de l'autre, leur peau mêlées, leurs plaintes unies.

- Je t'aime, Jack.

- Je t'aime aussi.

- Je vais tout quitter pour toi. Claire n'a plus le moindre charme à mes yeux. Vous m'ensorcelez, Jack.

Le Capitaine s'étouffa presque. Il remonta vers le visage haletant et son monde merveilleux vola en éclats.

* * *

Reviews, reviews, reviews, si je ne sais pas qui aime ou pas, comment fais-je pour m'améliorer moi hein?


	5. Choix ou décision?

CHAPITRE FIVE

Un grand merci à ma bêta Evalyre. A mes pom pom girls, Rhéa et Arian, et à tous ceux qui m'ont suivie jusqu'ici.

* * *

- Alec?

- Jack?

Le Capitaine se redressa sur les genoux, à cheval sur son amant allongé qui le dévorait des yeux. Alec l'attira à lui par la nuque.

- Pardon, Jack. Pardon, j'ai le don de vous déstabiliser au moment le moins bien choisi

Il l'embrassa tendrement et le força à se rallonger sur lui.

- Mais comprenez-moi. Je deviens fou. Je suis capable de tout quitter pour vous. Et dans le feu de ma passion, je ne me contrôle plus. Je déblatère sans aucune raison.

Jack n'avait pas la berlue. Il était bel et bien dans les bras d'Alec, alors qu'une minute plus tôt, il s'apprêtait à faire l'amour à Ianto!

- Lâchez-moi, Alec ! Vous n'êtes pas réel !

Jack se dégagea de son emprise et se leva pour se rhabiller. Ses vêtements traînaient au pied de la chaise de Tosh. Il alla les récupérer, et en se baissant, il sentit dans son dos le corps nu et vigoureux d'Alec qui vint se coller contre lui, l'emprisonnant dans ses bras solides, son désir flagrant contre ses cuisses.

- Lâchez-moi! Hurla Jack en se débattant mais l'autre avait une poigne de fer.

Alec le garda serré contre lui. Jack ferma les yeux et laissa tomber sa chemise, sur le tas d'habits amassés près de la chaise. Un tas d'habits? Il rouvrit les yeux et vit entre sa chemise, son tee-shirt et son pantalon, les vêtements de Ianto !

Alec se frottait contre lui, anxieux de le posséder, sans succès. Malgré son envie et la raison qui le fuyait, Jack se maîtrisa.

- Je vous ai dit de me lâcher ! Vous n'existez pas ! Aucune chance de me baiser ce coup-ci !

Alec obéit. Jack se retourna vers lui. L'homme était perdu, désarçonné.

- Jack, je ne comprends pas…

- Comment vous faire partir? Demanda Jack, plus à lui-même qu'à l'autre.

- Que vous arrive-t-il, Jack?

- Pourquoi vous? Pourquoi vous? Répétait Jack, admirant malgré lui la nudité de cet homme séduisant.

- Ai-je dit quelque chose de déplacé? Ne tenez pas compte de mon emportement, vous voulez bien? S'enquit Alec, qui profita du regard charmé que portait Jack sur son corps excité pour se rapprocher et le prendre dans ses bras.

- Pourquoi me rejetez-vous ainsi, Jack?

Alec, enjôleur, lui chatouilla le bas du dos. Alec adorait le dos de Jack.

- Lâchez-moi!

Jack criait mais il n'opposa aucune résistance et laissa Alec le dompter à nouveau. Il cherchait une réponse dans ses yeux gris-vert, et impuissant, sentit les mains de l'autre monopoliser tout son corps, peu à peu.

- Jack, laissez-vous aller, lui murmura Alec, de plus en plus entreprenant. Je vous aime mais je ne vous oblige à rien. Je veux juste que vous le sachiez et qu'à aucun moment vous ne puissiez en douter.

Ses doigts glissaient sur les muscles tendus, le contact de sa peau lui procura des soubresauts de plaisir. Les lèvres sur les siennes, entrouvertes, demandeuses, perlées de désir, l'asservirent totalement. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un rêve et dieu qu'Alec pouvait se montrer persuasif.

Les deux amants, nus et enlacés, firent l'amour intensément. Jamais auparavant, ils ne se s'étaient aimés aussi fort. Aussi passionnément.

Les sens hérissés de plaisir, Jack en oublia que ce n'était qu'un rêve.

L'ouragan Alec lui étant passé sur le corps, Jack se remit difficilement de ce cataclysme pernicieux, lui qui d'habitude se montrait endurant et plein de ressources à chaque fois renouvelées. Il comprit, sous les courbatures qui le tiraillaient déjà, que sa fatigue était la conséquence de son bric-à-brac psychologique, plus que des exigences sexuelles de son amant. Incapable de se relever, il demanda à Alec de quitter le sofa. L'expert jura dans un accent rocailleux, ulcéré de se voir ainsi congédié après une telle communion sensuelle. Mais il finit par se lever, et alla se rhabiller en grommelant.

Jack resta allongé, sans bouger, silencieux, les yeux fermés. Et nu. Son esprit l'avait déconnecté de la réalité. Il sursauta quand Alec revint se pencher vers lui pour l'embrasser.

- Ne me touchez pas ! Je vous croyais parti…

- Pas sans un dernier baiser, Jack. Je suis discipliné.

Alec savait prodiguer de belles paroles mais son regard insistant sur le corps de Jack trahissait son incroyable addiction au sexe.

- Alors posez vos yeux ailleurs ! Grogna Jack, qui ne fit rien pour cacher sa nudité.

Alec se rebiffa.

- Je suis libre de regarder ce que je veux. Et c'est vous que je veux! Vous comprenez?

Jack le saisit par la cravate et lui vola un baiser.

- Vous avez eu votre dernier baiser. Partez, s'il vous plait.

- Pourquoi? Je ne désire qu'une chose, Jack. Rester avec vous jusqu'à ma mort…

Jack soupira. Comment le faire partir de son rêve de damné? Alec était le plus résistant des fantasmes qu'il ait vécu depuis des lustres. Comment le faire partir?

Il parvint à s'asseoir sur le sofa et attrapa un dossier qui traînait là pour se couvrir les cuisses.

- J'aime Ianto. Et je le lui ai dit. Oh, oui. Je suis désolé mais vous n'avez plus de place dans mon cœur. Alors, partez. Je vous en supplie. Cessez de me persécuter, vous n'obtiendrez rien de plus.

Jack avait conscience qu'il parlait à une entité abstraite. Mais tout avait été si vrai pour lui, extraordinairement vivace et excitant. Il pensa que la solution se trouvait dans l'auto persuasion. A force de matraquage acharné, il réussirait à se convaincre de la véracité de ses sentiments.

Sinon il était bon pour finir dans un sanatorium.

- J'aime Ianto Jones. Depuis que je l'ai rencontré. Je l'aime. Je l'ai engagé pour son corps. Pour son joli minois. Pour ses lèvres si douces. Je l'ai harcelé jusqu'à ce qu'il me cède. Je n'ai pas eu à attendre bien longtemps. Mais s'il avait fallu, je l'aurais attendu toute l'éternité. J'aime Ianto. J'aime Ianto Jones.

Le sourire narquois sur le visage serein d'Alec l'énerva franchement. Il se leva, jeta le dossier par terre et s'avança vers l'homme.

- Vous trouvez cela drôle ? Hurla-t-il, vous pouvez me dire ce que vous trouvez de drôle dans ce que je vous dis?

- Vous ambitionnez sincèrement de vivre avec Ianto, Jack?

Trop las pour faire des ronds de jambe, Jack alla ramasser ses vêtements. On perd en crédibilité et en sérieux quand on veut faire valoir ses arguments, nu comme un ver. Une fois rhabillé, Jack fit claquer ses bretelles et réalisant qu'Alec était encore là, il manoeuvra autrement. Persuasion toute en séduction. Son arme imparable.

- Alec, dit-il en se rapprochant jusqu'à ce que son corps frôle celui de l'intrus obstiné. C'est vrai, je vous ai aimé. Follement. Vous n'en doutez pas. Mais soyez lucide, vous êtes un homme de bon sens. Tout cela ne nous mènera nulle part, n'ai-je pas raison?

- Je suis prêt à aller nulle part si c'est avec vous.

- Ne vous faîtes pas plus crédule que vous ne l'êtes, murmura Jack, calmement.

- Montrez-vous plus hardi, Jack…c'est à vous de choisir. Vous n'avez toujours rien dit à Ianto propos de votre fille, Alice?

Découragé par ses nombreuses tentatives infructueuses, Jack fomenta une ultime offensive. Il passa devant Alec et sortit son portable.

- Qui appelez-vous? Fit la voix derrière lui, passablement soucieuse.

Jack ne répondit pas et s'éloigna encore plus loin.

- Vous ne pouvez m'échapper, Jack. Vous ne pouvez échapper à vos sentiments. Ils sont votre essence, ils font partie de vous.

Le ton était sentencieux. Et convaincant. Jack n'était pas fait pour la monogamie. Jack était un électron libre. Cette fiole de malheur l'avait transformé en petit mouton docile et il devait se battre contre lui-même, pour éviter de se retrouver mélangé à la masse. Accepter les codes et les devoirs établis par quelque technocratie rigide et étriquée. Très peu pour lui. Il comprenait mieux à présent son désir inflexible de garder Alec comme garde-fou. Celui-ci symbolisait le dernier rempart avant la normalisation de son existence sur Terre. Jack abhorrait l'ostracisme et toutes formes de corruption. Il ne se soumettrait jamais à cet incompressible penchant qu'avaient les humains à tout vouloir cataloguer, à vouloir étiqueter chaque être vivant, humain ou animal, d'un sceau officiel et indélébile.

Très peu pour lui. Jack n'appartenait à aucune de ces espèces. Il était libre, et seul. Pourquoi se torturer de la sorte s'il voulait garder sa spécificité pour lui seul? Pour Ianto?

Incontestablement, pensa Jack, puisque c'est à Ianto qu'il téléphonait. Mais ce dernier ne répondait pas. Son unique échappatoire l'abandonnait aussi. Dépité, Jack raccrocha. Alec, beau comme une statue grecque, n'avait pas bougé. Il lui souriait, confiant dans sa légitime provocation. Jack se pinça les lèvres et revint vers lui.

- Soit. Mais je vous évincerai, tôt ou tard, Alec McNeil. Je vous détruirai ! Je ferai de votre souvenir un déchet mental que je me ferais un plaisir d'incinérer dès que possible.

- Veuillez pondérer vos menaces, Jack! Vous n'êtes pas en mesure de me reléguer si facilement.

Les deux hommes se fixèrent avec dureté. Ou avec une envie qui ne disait pas son nom.

- Vous allez disparaître, et ce n'est pas négociable !

Quiconque aurait tremblé devant la colère du Capitaine. Alec, nullement troublé, plongea les mains dans les poches de son pantalon.

- Certes, Jack. Mais quand comptez-vous m'évincer? Demanda-t-il, affable.

Jack recula et détourna les yeux.

- Quand? Insista Alec

- Plus tôt que vous ne le pensez, faîtes-moi confiance.

- Vous voulez que je parte, Jack?

Jack fut surpris de ce changement d'attitude. Alec avait parlé doucement, avec une tristesse soudaine dans la voix.

- Oui..

- Vous êtes certain?

- Il le faut, Alec.

- Pourquoi? Je vous croyais libre comme l'air. Insoumis. Autonome. Indépendant. Libre, quoi.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, bégaya Jack. Mais il le faut. Alec, Je vous ai…

Son portable sonna. Expirant profondément, un souffle libérateur et revigorant, Jack ouvrit le portable et sourit de toutes ses dents quand il lut le nom de l'appelant. Ianto. Adorable Ianto. Ianto, indissociable de son bonheur.

- Oui, mon cher Ianto? Dit-il, les yeux rivés sur Alec.

- Jack, on a un problème. Reviens au Hub dès que tu peux, d'accord?

- Mais j'y suis déj…Hum, j'arrive.

En raccrochant, Jack ferma les yeux, attendant patiemment de s'écrouler une nouvelle fois. Il commençait à prendre le pli. Il espéra qu'Alec et sa maudite pugnacité auraient disparu à son réveil.

Mais Jack ne s'effondra pas. Encore un coup inédit de sa folie souveraine.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, Jack frissonna de panique. Alec était toujours là à l'admirer. Mais des voix résonnèrent à sa droite. Des pas qui faisaient trembler les dalles branlantes du Hub. Jack aperçut sa petite équipe au grand complet qui marchait vers lui.

- Vous ne voulez pas partir? Demanda-t-il à Alec.

Ce dernier secoua la tête, souriant et détendu.

- Aucune importance ! Vous n'existez que pour moi…dit Jack en allant à la rencontre des autres.

- Je me tue à vous le dire, Jack. Entendit-il dans son dos.

Faisant mine de ne pas avoir entendu, Jack rassembla ses esprits.

- Alors quel est le problème?

- La fiole, Jack. Répondit Owen, essoufflé. Elle n'est plus dans le coffre. Tosh et moi devions l'analyser selon tes ordres mais oups plus de fiole !

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

- C'est une blague?

- Je ne vois pas le côté comique de cette blague, si c'en est bien une, fit remarquer le médecin caustique.

- Tu l'avais bien remise au coffre tout à l'heure?

- Oui, Ianto. Je ne suis pas encore sénile, malgré mon âge!

- Calme-toi, tu as peut-être oublié de…

- Non, Gwen, je n'oublie jamais rien!

L'ambiance devenait bileuse. D'ordinaire, Jack savait se montrer magnanime et attendre d'être sûr des faits pour distribuer ses sermons à qui de droit. Seulement, si fautif il y avait, cela ne pouvait être que lui. La fiole avait voyagé dans sa poche et nulle part ailleurs avant de regagner le coffre. Alors où l'avait-il mise? Et il sentait encore le regard de l'expert derrière lui. Il était sur la corde raide. Entre deux dimensions. Deux mondes distincts et si proches à la fois. II ordonna à tous de le suivre dans la salle des coffres, espérant que sa simple présence ferait ressurgir la fiole démoniaque, comme par magie incantatoire. Le coffre, ouvert, était vide, comme la tête de Jack devant le fait accompli. Il plongea machinalement la main dans sa poche et sentit le métal froid lui coller les doigts. La fiole était dans sa poche ! Il s'accouda à la porte du coffre pour ne pas tomber, les genoux brisés par l'angoisse. Il s'arrangea pour que personne autour de lui ne perçoive son malaise et déclara, sur son ton d'orateur préféré.

- Ce fluide n'a rien de toxique. On finira par mettre la main dessus. Retournez bosser.

Tous acquiescèrent…sauf Ianto. Celui-ce ne quitta pas la salle des coffres et lança un regard bizarre à son supérieur.

- Quoi? Tu as un autre problème, Ianto?

Ianto secoua la tête.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends?

- Que tu me dises ce qu'il fiche ici…

- Qui ça…?

Jack comprit. Ianto avait vu Alec. Donc, Jack était en plein rêve. Tout devint limpide et agréablement rassurant. Il avançait à pas de loup dans ses méandres oniriques et réalisa qu'il n'était plus très loin de la vérité. Ianto était revenu s'immiscer dans son rêve avec Alec car Ianto était la solution à son problème. Ou le problème à sa solution? Maudit soit l'ordre établi sur cette planète de dégénérés. Jack devait choisir entre ses deux amants. Entre le serpent venimeux et dominateur et l'agneau doux mais intrépide. Quel savoureux dilemme. Quelle dualité étrange et vaine. Typiquement humaine.

- Tu le vois aussi? Demanda Jack en lâchant le coffre pour venir se cramponner aux hanches de Ianto.

- Réponds-moi, Jack.

- Tu te trompes de cible, mon jeune ami. Il n'est pas là. Il n'y a que toi et moi dans ce monde parfait.

Jack effleura des lèvres la bouche crispée du jeune homme, le forçant doucement à accepter le passage de sa langue empressée et chaude sur la sienne. Jack fit tournoyer sa langue autour de sa camarade, la faisant glisser sous puis à nouveau sur la langue de l'autre qui était redevenu l'élève assidu et fébrile de leurs jeux délurés. C'était presque trop simple, à vaincre sans péril, on triomphe sans gloire … Mais c'était toujours aussi excitant. Les mains de Ianto s'agrippèrent au manteau, leur langue jouèrent un peu plus frénétiquement quand celle de Ianto prit la poudre d'escampette, sous le regard intrigué du Capitaine.

- La fiole, elle est dans ta poche ! S'écria le jeune homme incrédule qui recula contre la table.

Jack manqua de tomber pour de bon cette fois-ci.

- Pourquoi nous as-tu menti, Jack? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

- Je n'ai pas menti…mais cela n'a plus aucune importance. J'ai tout compris. Je suis clairvoyant, tu sais. Tu es dans mon rêve et je fais ce que je veux de toi, dit-il en se rapprochant, mielleux et séducteur. Il le saisit par la taille. Tu as une objection à formuler? Une demande en particulier? Mais réfléchis avant de parler, je pourrais me fâcher contre toi et te priver de mes charmes.

- Tu es en plein délire, Jack ! Donne-moi la fiole !

Ianto avait enfoui la main dans la poche du manteau, il pouvait lui aussi toucher le petit flacon de métal mais Jack ne se séparerait pas de son bien - de son mal?- si facilement.

- Lâche-la, Ianto !

- Non !

- C'est un ordre !

Le jeune homme se redressa et flanqua un coup de tête à Jack qui, sous l'effet de la surprise, bascula en arrière, sonné. Ianto s'excusa et partit avec la fiole.

- Je commence à en avoir ma claque de cette fiole ! Regimba Le Capitaine, hors de lui.

Il coursa Ianto à travers le hub, bousculant Tosh et Gwen sur son passage, renversant une masse de dossiers posés à l'extrême bord d'un des bureaux de l'informaticienne, sommant Ianto de lui obéir sur le champ. Lorsqu'il se retrouva nez à nez avec Alec, à la même place et le même sourire perfide sur les lèvres, il tenta de repérer Ianto mais ses yeux étaient irrémédiablement attirés sur ceux de l'expert.

- Ok. C'est quoi le message? Qu'on en finisse une bonne fois pour toutes !

- Ianto vous fuit. Je suis là. Je ne vous fuis pas.

Jack gloussa.

- Quelle réplique de bazar ! Vous me décevez, Alec McNeil. Vous m'avez habitué à mieux.

- C'est pourtant le constat que vous feriez si vous n'étiez pas aussi obtus. Il vous désobéit. Il vous espionne. Il vous demande des comptes…

- Parce qu'il m'aime. Et je l'aime.

L'expert, rusé , releva l'accroc dans la voix du Capitaine.

- Au point de me sacrifier? De nous sacrifier, Jack?

Jack avait la réponse idéale à cette sempiternelle question.

- J'ai passé ma vie à me sacrifier, à sacrifier ceux qui m'ont entouré. Ceux qui m'ont épaulé. Ceux qui m'ont aimé. Vous ne serez pas l'exception, Alec. Je suis désolé mais c'est ma croix. Et la vôtre, par ricochet.

- Alors, pourquoi ne pas le sacrifier, lui au lieu de moi?

Alec n'était plus le conquérant que Jack avait eu en face de lui un peu plus tôt dans son rêve. Encore moins l'amant carnassier et attentionné qu'il avait dévoyé quelques mois en arrière.

- Ianto a besoin de moi, plus que vous n'avez besoin de moi. Il est de mon devoir de veiller sur lui et de lui offrir ce que j'ai de meilleur en moi. Sans restriction.

- Soit. Si tel est votre conception de l'amour, je vais docilement m'éclipser et vous laisser en paix. Veuillez souligner la ténacité avec laquelle je me suis battu, Jack. Ajouta-t-il en souriant faiblement. Vous ne pourrez pas dire que je n'aurais pas tout tenté, n'est-ce pas?

- C'est à porter à votre crédit, je vous assure, Alec. J'ignore si c'est ma conception de l'amour que je viens de vous donner mais…c'est l'idée que je me fais de ce que doit être ma vie ici, sur Terre, à Torchwood. Vous…vous allez disparaître à présent?

- Oui, Jack. Je me soumets à vos désirs. Aussi insensés soient-ils! Aussi peu cohérents avec ce que je sais de vous mais je respecte votre choix.

- Attendez, je… balbutia Jack, nerveux. Ce n'est pas un choix, c'est une décision. Je…Il faut….

- Cessez de vous torturer, Jack. Je vous ai parfaitement compris. Je dois m'en aller…

- Non, attendez !

Le Capitaine posa un bras sur son épaule et regarda autour de lui. Son équipe vaquait à ses occupations routinières sans se soucier de leur conversation. Impossible de savoir où Ianto se cachait. Le chaos mental de Jack comptait autant de zones secrètes que ce satané Hub aux allures de labyrinthe.

- Jack?

- Non, je voulais juste…

Jack déposa un baiser chaste sur les lèvres de l'expert.

- Adieu, Alec. Je suis désolé.

- Soyez heureux, Capitaine. Vous méritez d'être heureux. Adieu.

Luttant contre l'envie irrépressible de fermer les yeux, Jack fixa le visage d'Alec. Il ne voulait pas perdre une miette de l'ultime apparition de son amant inestimable. Et, paradoxalement, il voulait le voir disparaître sous ses yeux. Une tape violente dans son dos le fit déraper sur une dalle, maudite dalle. Cherchant à garder l'équilibre, Jack dut détourner le regard un quart de seconde trop tôt et ne put assister à l'évaporation d'Alec. Fou de rage, il se retourna et vit Ianto qui le narguait, la fiole dans la main. En temps normal, Jack adorait le sourire pincé de Ianto mais le moment était mal choisi. Pas question de tailler le bout de gras avec lui. Jack était indigné, à la limite de l'implosion.

- Rends-moi la fiole !

Contre toute attente, Ianto obtempéra et lui rendit l'objet. Cette soudaine attitude résultait sans doute du fait que Jack venait à l'instant de mettre un terme à ses atermoiements intimes. Ou peut-être pas.

- Tu peux la garder. Elle est vide. Comme toi. Owen l'a analysée. Tosh vient de sortir le compte-rendu.

Ianto jubilait. Jack ne lui en tint pas rigueur. Il n'était pas du tout amer, car il savait qu'il rêvait toujours. Ianto ne pourrait jamais oser lui dire qu'il était vide. Pas depuis Lisa.

- Et quel est le verdict? Si bien sûr elle ne s'est pas plantée comme la première fois!

- Elle ne s'était pas trompée, Jack. Ce machin est inoffensif. Et non toxique. C'est juste du sperme.

- Vous n'êtes qu'une bande d'incapables ! S'énerva Jack en courant vers Tosh.

- Tosh ! Tu as quoi dans le crâne? Ce truc a forcément un effet néfaste qui t'a encore échappé !

- Tu te perds en conjectures, Jack, lui rétorqua la jeune femme sans émoi. A défaut de perdre la vie, tu risques d'y perdre la raison.

Jack la regarda, médusé. Même dans son rêve Tosh n'était pas censée lui parler ainsi. Quel toupet! Persuadé qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de bon de cette gabegie intellectuelle, il préféra tourner les talons et s'isoler sur le toit. Histoire de prendre l'air. Et de se remettre du tour pendable que son cerveau en lambeaux venait de lui jouer.

Était-il possible de rêver que l'on rêve? C'était peut-être une particularité humaine, et Jack, à force de côtoyer les hommes et les femmes de cette planète avait réussi à leur ressembler jusque dans leur façon d'utiliser leur cerveau complexe et étonnamment ombrageux. Il devrait se renseigner à ce sujet. Freud, grand spécialiste des rêves n'avait jamais évoqué les risques liés au rêve imbriqué dans un autre rêve. Cet obsédé textuel ignorait peut-être même tout de ce cas de figure mental.

Jack ne médita pas longtemps sur ce problème. Il était strictement incapable de penser à quoi ce soit de logique. Le bon Docteur était le seul à avoir compris mais Jack persistait à craindre une prochaine apparition de quelque amant ou amante et la seule chose que, lui, était certain d'avoir comprise, c'était qu'il n'y avait plus rien à comprendre. Que tout s'effondrait devant lui dès qu'il réussissait à construire un semblant de suite logique. Fondamentalement, il avait fait le bon choix. Non, il avait pris la bonne décision. Car on ne choisit pas d'être ce que l'on est, et croire que l'on pouvait choisir la personne avec laquelle on voulait vivre était une idée erronée. Une idée reçue qui avait la peau dure. Même pour Jack.

Peu après, Il regagna le Hub. Sans la moindre idée de ce qui l'attendait mais il était las et à bout de souffle. Il ne lutterait plus.

Tête baissée, il traversa en silence le Hub central pour se faire un café. Rêve ou réalité, aucune importance, il avait envie d'un café. Il ne fut pas surpris de s'apercevoir qu'il était seul dans le bâtiment. Cela le soulagea. Il n'avait rien contre un peu de repos. Qui allait venir le déranger cette fois-ci? Il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre. Il entendit des pas au dessus de sa tête. Quelqu'un se promenait dans la serre. On aurait dit que cette personne déplaçait des meubles ou des pots de fleurs. Owen? Le médecin affectionnait le jardin du Hub, et pensait toujours à l'entretenir entre deux dissections. Jack monta pour en avoir le coeur net. Quand il ouvrit la porte de verre, il voulut faire demi tour. Il avait reconnu le joli cul qui était coincé entre deux plantes vertes. Ianto se redressa en l'entendant entrer.

- Jack, tu peux venir m'aider à pousser ce pot? Il pèse une tonne, lui dit-il, calmement.

Jack ne pouvait rien lui refuser. Il vint lui prêter main forte, sans dire un mot.

- Je te remercie. Depuis le temps que je voulais aménager la serre…

Ianto continua son ménage. Il avait ciré le parquet, déplacé plusieurs pots pur les agencer de façon plus harmonieuse , les petits avec les petits. Les grands dans le coin, formant un parterre carré et verdoyant. Ianto avait un compas dans l'œil mais aussi, visiblement, un goût sûr et prononcé pour la déco. Jack s'était assis sur le bord du guéridon et le regardait se démener comme un -super- beau diable. Le jeune homme sifflotait en époussetant soigneusement chaque feuille verte. Jack reconnut l'air qu'il fredonnait. « sweet dreams » d'Eurythmics, une mélodie entraînante et …de circonstance ! Jack se leva et se mit à chanter à son tour cette chanson célèbre des années 80, tout en se rapprochant de l'élu. Il se colla à lui, par derrière, et respira les effluves mêlées des fleurs avoisinantes et de son parfum aux notes musquées.

- Tu ne crois pas que tu as mieux à faire que de martyriser ces pauvres herbes? Lui dit-il dans le cou.

Ianto se cambra sous la caresse de son souffle chaud et caféïné. Il renversa la tête en arrière et jeta son plumeau par-dessus leurs épaules.

- Comme quoi, par exemple?

- T'occuper de moi. Me désherber le corps.

Ianto se retourna, surpris.

- Tu n'as pas de mauvaises herbes sur le corps , Jack. Tu es glabre comme une statue et les rares pissenlits que tu as ici sont doux.

La main de Ianto était sous son pantalon, caressant les pissenlits en question. Jack cherchait un remarque pertinente pour indiquer que la comparaison entre ses poils intimes et les végétaux jaunâtres ne lui plaisait guère mais la main chatouilleuse lui procura des sensations immédiates. Une flopée de métaphores bas de gamme lui traversait l'esprit mais il les oublia vite à mesure que la caresse s'intensifiait autour de son membre. Jack avait attiré Ianto contre lui et essayait de glisser sa main dans le caleçon de celui-ci. Ianto l'en empêcha en saisissant le bras fouineur pour le maintenir loin de son corps.

- C'est moi qui fais le ménage et le vide dans ta tête, Jack, murmura le jeune homme.

- Alors tu disais la vérité. Je suis bien vide? Dit Jack, haletant et proche de la jouissance.

- Pas tout à fait…

Jack se libéra dans un cri sourd.

- Maintenant tu es vide !

Ianto retira sa main, et le fixa bizarrement.

- Tu es vidé. Corps et âme, n'est-ce pas?

Jack soutint son regard narquois.

- Tu te surestimes, Ianto. Tu n'es pas capable de venir à bout d'un gaillard comme moi. Persifla-t-il en resserrant sa ceinture.

- Tu en es certain? Ne suis-je pas ton plus beau trophée?

Il était clair que le rêve continuait.

- Un trophée, ça se mérite. Je ne suis pas sûr de te mériter. Tu es sans doute un de mes plus beaux gibiers…

- Une espèce de gibier qui se laisse attraper?

- Exactement. Ces gibiers couards qui renoncent à tout effort de survie.

- Tu veux dire que je n'ai pas survécu?

Ianto parlait sérieusement. Pas Jack. Il mit un terme à ces allégories sans queue ni tête.

- Assez bavasser, Ianto. Rentre te coucher.

Jack sortit sans un mot de plus. Il désirait ardemment aller se coucher lui aussi. Ou se réveiller, selon le bon vouloir de son esprit malmené.

- J'ai survécu grâce à toi, Jack ! Cria Ianto depuis la serre. J'ai survécu pour toi. Uniquement pour toi…Et je ne suis pas lâche !

Jack ne résista pas à cette plainte déchirante. Il remonta le rejoindre. En ouvrant la porte, il vit le jeune homme assis par terre, en chien de fusil, et courut vers lui.

- Excuse-moi, Ianto, le supplia Jack en le serrant dans ses bras. Ianto se balançait d'avant en arrière, les bras autour des genoux.

- Je ne suis pas un lâche, Jack !

- Je sais, Ianto. Je parlais d'amour. Je suis désolé mais tu l'es. Tu l'es en amour. Tu m'as choisi car tu savais que je resterai indépendant. Libre. Que jamais je ne m'engagerai dans une relation sérieuse et durable. Tu as recherché la protection auprès de moi. Et aussi le sexe sans conséquences. Tu as choisi la facilité, l'illusion de l'amour. Je suis désolé Ianto, tu n'obtiendras pas plus de moi et tu le sais.

Les larmes qui avaient coulé sur les joues pourpres de Ianto se tarirent instantanément. Il lança un regard noir à Jack qui l'enlaçait toujours.

- L'illusion? Tu dis ça parce que tu te considères comme une illusion? Un illogisme?

- Quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire? Redis-le-moi !

Ces mots résonnèrent dans son crâne lourd. Il les avait dits à Ianto quand ce dernier lui avait demandé de lui parler des voyageurs de la nuit. Jack s'en souvenait comme s'il venait de les prononcer à la seconde.

- Redis-le, Ianto je t'en supplie !

- Excuse-moi, je n'aime pas quand tu parles de toi ainsi. Tu n'es pas une curiosité, ni une erreur de la nature. Je n'ai jamais vu des erreurs aussi réussies.

Jack embrassa Ianto, son sauveur, sur le front et l'aida à se relever.

- Oh, Ianto. Cher et adorable Ianto Jones. Tu es mon plus beau trophée. Et j'ose espérer te mériter un jour. Je te le promets. Tu as confiance en moi, n'est-ce pas?

Le sourire qu'il lui adressa sembla à Ianto capable d'illuminer le Hub entier, des geôles jusqu'aux toits.

- Oui. J'ai confiance en toi. Je t'aime. Je t'aime tellement Jack, avoua Ianto en pleurant de plus belle.

- Non, ne pleure pas. S'il te plait, ne pleure pas.

- Je t'aime, Jack, répéta Ianto qui avait enfoui la tête dans le creux de son épaule.

- Je sais. Je sais.

Tout en berçant tendrement ce jeune homme fragile mais brave, Jack sentit un spasme de bien-être parcourir tout son corps. Jack savait l'amour de Ianto. Ce ne fut pas l'aveu troublant qu'il l'apaisa. Non. Jack fut bercé, quant à lui, par une pensée cathartique et soudaine.

Jack avait cessé de rêver.

Il en eut la preuve définitive. Il avait fermé les yeux quand le spasme électrique l'avait discrètement envahi. Et lorsque Jack ouvrit les yeux, il était assis sur le sofa, avec la tête de Ianto posée au creux de son épaule, les bras autour de sa taille. Et Jack était sur le point de lui raconter son idylle avec une jeune et jolie contorsionniste prénommée Elizabeth. Tout devint aussi clair que les yeux azur de Ianto. Ce dernier venait de lui parler d'enfant, de père, de mère, bref , de mariage et de ses conséquences naturelles.

Le cerveau de Jack avait dû faire un blocage et le Capitaine était parti faire le ménage - et le vide - dans ses vies antérieures pour libérer le plus d'espace possible à Ianto. À Ianto? Non, c'était absurde. Impensable. Et puéril. Mais l'amour ne rend-il pas puéril et passablement déconnecté?

Jack secoua la tête, partagé entre le rire et l'incompréhension. Combien de temps avait duré son errance mentale? Et Ianto avait-il remarqué l'absence de son compagnon? Il hésita avant de lui poser la question.

La réponse du jeune homme à moitié somnolent dans ses bras risquait de ruiner son enthousiasme retrouvé.

- Ianto?

- Oui ?

- Je t'ai déjà parlé d'une certaine Elizabeth?

Ianto se redressa pour le regarder.

- Non, qui est-ce?

- Et est-ce que je t'ai parlé du surnom auquel j'ai pensé et qui me résumerait assez bien?

- Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes, Jack? Demanda Ianto, agacé. Tu viens de t'endormir au beau milieu de ton histoire, tu te ne souviens pas?

- Bien sûr, je m'en souviens. Mais je viens de faire un rêve dément. En plein voyage au pays des saltimbanques, je me suis perdu si loin…Je ne comprends pas.

- Tu veux m'en parler?

- Une autre fois, si tu veux bien. La journée a été longue et mouvementée. Et si on allait se coucher?

- D'accord, j'avoue que je tombe de sommeil.

Les deux amants se levèrent, main dans la main, et descendirent dans leur refuge intime. Jack était de retour dans la réalité. Dès le lendemain il s'occuperait de faire disparaître la fiole et il raconterait son périple insensé à Ianto. Car comme dans ses rêves, Ianto restait le seul élément permanent et, surtout, le responsable direct de cette profusion de remises en question.

* * *

Non restez, ce n'est pas fini. Retour à la réalité pour Jack , et à suivre le « pourquoi du comment du parce que » de la fiole et plein de trucs sympas ^^^^

Reviews please.


	6. Retour à la réalité

CHAPITRE SIX

Merci aux mêmes, Evalyre, Rhéa , Arian et vous tous.

À son réveil plutôt matinal, Jack trouva le lit vide. Il avait la tête lourde mais le cœur léger. Débarrassé d'un poids mort qui avait bien failli lui faire perdre la raison. Àprès sa douche et son café il était déjà trop tard pour s'entretenir seul à seul avec Ianto. Tout le monde était arrivé et le travail avait repris ses droits.

Jack remarqua que Ianto avait l'air serein. C'était en tous les cas l'impression qu'il donnait. Tant mieux. Il éprouvait tant de tendresse pour ce jeune homme. Tellement d'affection mêlée à un besoin obstiné à le savoir près de lui, prêt pour lui, et prêt à tout comme il l'était et le serait aussi longtemps que Ianto voudrait de lui, en tant que chef et amant.

Tosh, portait une robe drôlement sexy et Jack l'apprécia ouvertement et sans pudeur. Elle cherchait un code spécial pour pirater White Hall. Jack comprit qu'elle travaillait sur l'engin volant non identifié qui s'était écrasé la veille à dix miles de la Baie. Gwen et Owen sélectionnaient avec soin échantillons sur les kilos de bouts de fer retrouvés sur le site du crash. Ianto passait derrière eux, avec une pelle et un balai , pour débarrasser la limaille du sol. Une véritable auxiliaire de ménage, pensa Jack, amusé.

Quant au Capitaine, une seule et entêtante pensée tournait en boucle dans sa tête. La fiole. Il s'isola dans la salle des coffres et ouvrit le casier supérieur pour en sortir le précieux flacon. Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il aperçut l'objet. Il n'avait rien de rutilant, aucune nervure dorée. Pas la moindre sculpture faite main. Le vulgaire flacon n'était fait que de métal brut et passablement terni par le temps, son éclat avait passé. Jack réalisa qu'il tenait dans la main une simple fiole en fer, une fiole quelconque. Comme celle qu'Owen avait dans les mains lors de son rêve où le médecin avait été frappé de Jack Harknessite aigüe ! Il entendit au loin les rires familiers de Gwen et d'Owen. Tout était normal, à part cette fiole grise.

Jack s'installa au bureau, songeur. Il réfléchit intensément. Il se leva et alla ouvrir la porte de la salle des coffres, pour se nourrir de l'agitation qui faisait vivre le Hub, pour se donner l'impression d'être à la fois seul, ici, et entouré de son équipe, en bas. Il avait besoin de réfléchir sans se déconnecter de la réalité car il n'avait pas pensé à se prémunir contre une nouvelle descente aux enfers. Pas question!

Il repensa à toutes ces douces apparitions qui appartenaient à son passé. Parfois avec le sourire, comme quand il avait parlé au Docteur. Parfois avec tristesse, comme quand il s'était retrouvé dans les bras de Jack Harkness. Plus mitigé fut le souvenir du Capitaine John Hart, qui était revenu pour récupérer une fiole imaginaire et qui n'avait pas hésité à le tuer. John Hart, si prévisible.

Le rire franc de Ianto l'arracha à ses évocations. Ce rire le remplit de bien-être. Il aurait voulu descendre le rejoindre et rire avec lui mais il n'en ferait rien tant que cette fiole n'aurait pas craché son secret malsain. Soudain, le Capitaine entendit clairement dans un coin de son âme la réponse à cet imbroglio sentimental. Il reposa la fiole sur le bureau dans un claquement métallique et la regarda, satisfait.

Cette fiole n'avait jamais contenu de sperme alien, ni quoique que ce fut d'autre. Cette fiole était vide. Pas comme le lui avait dit Ianto dans son rêve. Elle était vide car son unique contenu avait servi à redonner la vie à un pauvre enfant. Jack avait sous les yeux la fiole qu'ils avaient volée aux voyageurs de la nuit et dans laquelle ils avaient réussi à récupérer le souffle de vie du bambin.

C'était cette maudite fiole que Jack avait placée dans le coffre, la veille, avant de surprendre Ianto tard dans la soirée en pleine recherche google. Et avant de partager avec lui quelques souvenirs du temps passé. Se pouvait-il que Jack Harkness se soit ainsi fourvoyé dans une fuite aussi ordinaire? Ianto avait-il pu le prendre en traître pour l'amener à se poser les bonnes questions? Celles que le jeune homme se posait sans doute aussi au sujet de leur relation ? La fiole renfermait ses doutes, mais également ses espoirs. Le souffle de vie symboliserait donc la source fertile et la force indéfectible de son attachement à Ianto Jones?

Ils avaient sauvé un enfant, ensemble. Lui redonnant la vie, ensemble. Puis Ianto avait évoqué ses parents, et aussi les possibles rejetons de Jack, l'immortel. Ils avaient plaisanté sur le mariage houleux de Gwen. Et pour finir, Jack avait fait une déclaration à peine maquillée d'humour à Ianto en se désignant d'un surnom aussi nul que « Monsieur-je-veux-mon-Ianto- pour le meilleur et pour le pire » !

Seul dans la salle des coffres, Jack était hilare.. Soulagé et dépité de s'être fait manipuler de la sorte par Ianto et par ses propres digressions mentales.

Tout redevint limpide et logique. Dans l'ivresse da la joie, Jack appela Ianto aussi fort qu'il le put.

Il prit la fiole et l'ouvrit pour sentir son odeur, ou son absence d'odeur, et attendit. Le jeune homme ne tarda pas à poindre le bout de son nez sur le pas de la porte et Jack l'invita à entrer d'un geste ample de la main.

- Regarde, Ianto. La fiole.

Ianto entra à pas de loup dans la salle des coffres. Il s'arrêta devant le bureau où Jack était toujours assis.

- Oui, je vois bien. Et alors?

Jack leva vers lui des yeux brillants, on aurait vraiment dit qu'il était ivre.

- C'est cette fiole de malheur qui m'a baladé pendant tout ce temps, tu comprends?

- De quoi tu parles?

- De mes rêves, Ianto.

Jack s'empara de la fiole et se leva pour faire le tour du bureau et prendre Ianto dans ses bras.

- Ah, Ianto Jones. Tu sais que tu m'as donné pas mal de fil à retordre.

Il fixa le jeune homme abasourdi.

- Et tu sais que je t'aime?

- Quoi?

Malgré son engouement, Jack put lire mille choses dans le regard de Ianto. De la surprise. De l'incrédulité. De la méfiance. De l'énervement voire de la colère. Et même de la peur.

- Calme-toi, Ianto. Tout va bien. Et je suis sincère.

- Tu …peux répéter s'il te plait? Dit Ianto en déglutissant bruyamment.

Jack lui sourit et se pencha à son oreille.

- Je t'aime, Ianto, murmura-t-il.

Il recula son visage pour voir l'effet que sa déclaration avait produit . Ce qu'il vit le transporta de bonheur. Ianto était cramoisi mais ses yeux riaient et ses lèvres dessinaient un ravissant sourire indescriptible.

- Oui, je t'aime. Et tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi aussi facilement.

Ianto, toujours sous le choc, et toujours pourpre, passa les bras autour de la taille de son Capitaine adoré.

- Je ne comprends rien à ce qui t'arrive mais ce qui est dit est dit, Jack.

- Je t'expliquerais tout dès que nous serons seuls tous les deux, je te le jure.

- Tu as intérêt, Jack Harkness.

Ianto l'embrassa amoureusement et Jack bénit ce doux retour à la réalité. La vie pouvait parfois être si belle , et si simple à savourer.

Glasgow, Écosse - quelques jours plus tôt

Jusqu'au premier étage de l'hôtel et ce depuis qu'ils avaient traversé la Grand Rue, et furent convenus du programme de la journée, Jack précédait Alec d'un bon mètre. la main dans la sienne, il le tirait presque comme un enfant qui rechigne à quitter sa maman pour aller à l'école. Sauf que l'expert n'était plus un enfant. Et qu'il se réjouissait déjà des cours particuliers qu'il allait donner à Jack. Mais aussi robuste qu'il fut, Alec n'était pas très sportif, et la moindre course à pied lui pompait le peu de souffle qu'il lui restait, et se raréfiait dès qu'il se trouvait en compagnie de l'immortel.

Toujours est-il qu'après que ce dernier eut attrapé la clé de leur chambre et que la montée de l'escalier succéda aux pas rapides dans la rue, Alec, proche de la crise d'asthme, dépassa soudain Jack dans l'escalier. Il l'attira à lui entre deux étages, contre le mur.

- Alec, notre chambre est au-dessus!

L'expert le maintint contre le mur du palier, entre deux portes.

- Alec, qu'est-ce qui vous prend? Encore un étage et nous y sommes.

- Trop loin…

Jack rit. Mais le regard d'Alec s'assombrit.

- Quoi?

Alec ne répondit pas. Il le fixait durement. Jack voulut se décoller du mur mais l'autre le projeta en arrière, et coinça un genou entres les jambes du Capitaine.

- Oh oh ! Quelle entrée en matière ! C'est un cours anatomique qui s'annonce…

- Taisez-vous, Harkness!

- Soyons sérieux, allons dans la chambre.

- Non, aucune raison de paniquer, Jack. Cet hôtel n'est fréquenté que par des personnes qui viennent y faire la même chose que nous.

- Vous voulez dire des exhibitionnistes?

Alec ne trouva pas ça drôle du tout. Il se serra contre lui et posa une main sur sa nuque, une autre main sous le manteau, quelque part à mi-chemin entre ses reins et le haut de ses cuisses. Une authentique méduse. Tiens, après la faune sauvage, Jack visitait à présent la faune aquatique. Intéressant. Ses pensées prenaient le large tandis que la langue d'Alec prenait la sienne pour une sucette aux mille parfums.

Deux hommes s'embrassant, sur un palier désert, entre deux chambres closes. L'un des deux hommes drôlement tactile et gourmand. L'autre, se demandant s'il n'avait pas eu un frère caché, dans une de ses vies, et si oui, il pouvait d'ores et déjà ajouter l'inceste à la longue liste de ses méfaits sexuels. Jack ferma les yeux, et se laissa domestiquer par cette pieuvre électrique. Il tenait Alec par les épaules et fit rouler ses grandes mains jusqu'en bas des reins, galbant au passage les muscles dorsaux de cet homme incroyablement bien charpenté, pour s'agripper à ses hanches solides. Pendant ce temps, Alec ne gâchait pas une seconde. Entre deux lichettes à la sucette, il faisait courir ses lèvres humides sur la peau de Jack. Sur ses lèvres, évidemment. Dans son cou, délicieusement. Sur le bout des oreilles, chatouilleusement. Puis sur son nez, bizarrement. Ses doigts pressés et pressants n'étaient pas en reste. Jack était pris en main, ce fut le cas de le dire, par un seul homme, mais il eut la sensation troublante que Shiva avait visité cet homme, tant ses mains se promenaient avec une vitesse et un savoir faire impeccable sur tout son corps.

D'abord dans son dos, puis sous le boxer, sur ses fesses, et pour finir, toujours sous le boxer, sur son sexe palpitant.

L'excitation de plus en plus forte poussa Jack à refroidir son amant de braises.

- Alec, dans la chambre !

- Non. Ici.

- Alec !

- Jack !

Le Capitaine entendit un bruit dans une des chambres. Celle à sa droite. La panique s'empara de lui, enfin du peu que l'expert ne tenait pas sous sa coupe.

- Au viol ! Cria Jack, le plus sérieusement et le plus fort possible. Au viol !

Une façon efficace de lui couper l'herbe sous le pied, pensa-t-il. Mais Alec sourit et amplifia son mouvement de va-et-vient sur son membre. Quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit dans un crissement sec, Jack, incapable de se dérober, tant par le plaisir que par la poigne de l'autre, ferma les yeux. Entendre ce qui allait suivre suffirait à le tétaniser de honte.

- Que se passe-t-il, messieu…? Fit une voix de femme fluette et d'un certain âge.

- Tout va bien , ma bonne dame, la rassura Alec en retirant sa main. Je suis de la Police. Cet homme est en état d'arrestation et la fouille au corps est de rigueur pour ce genre d'individu.

Jack garda les yeux fermés, mais détourna son visage en refermant sa braguette.

- Quel genre d'individu est-il, monsieur l'agent?

- Un exhibitionniste. Il écume tous les hôtels pour effrayer les honorables dames, comme vous ma chère, en …

- Oh, mais ce bel homme n'a rien d'effrayant, monsieur l'agent. Il est même d'une beauté à couper le souffle.

Jack, enorgueilli par le compliment, recouvra ses esprits et sa verve habituelle. Il s'approcha du seuil de la porte, et adressa un sourire séducteur à la ravissante sexagénaire qui le détaillait sans pudeur aucune.

- Je suis le Capitaine Jack Harkness, et vous êtes…?

- Miss Susan McDougall, jeune homme.

- Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, Susan.

La minuscule Susan rougit mais ne perdait pas une miette du spectacle attrayant qui s'offrait à elle. Deux hommes charmants, tout sourire, courtois, dont un était agent de police. Et l'autre? L'autre aussi?

- Capitaine? Vous êtes de la police alors? Quel est votre grade, jeune homme? Demanda-t-elle à Alec qui rapetissait à vue d'œil derrière Jack.

- C'est mon subordonné, chère Susan. Je lui apprends les ficelles du métier. Dit Jack, trop heureux de reprendre le dessus sur Alec.

- Oh, je vois. C'était une fouille au corps assez poussée, me semble-t-il. Dommage qu'elle soit terminée.

Jack et Alec échangèrent un regard incrédule.

- Mais que cachiez-vous en réalité sous votre manteau? S'enquit la vieille dame, intéressée.

Alec attira Jack vers lui par le manteau et le prit dans ses bras.

- Des trésors de perversité, madame McDougall. Mais il est à moi, vous ne risquez plus rien. Vous avez ma parole.

- C'est bien dommage, oh oui, cela est fort regrettable, chuchota-t-elle en refermant doucement la porte.

Les deux hommes pouffèrent.

- Vous croyez qu'elle serait partante pour une partie à trois?

Alec le regarda, sidéré.

- Vous êtes monstrueux, Jack !

- Alors , monsieur l'agent? Dois-je être puni pour mes délits?

- Absolument. Contraint de me vous soumettre à mon jugement personnel. Car si vous devez attendre celui de Dieu, cela risque d'être un peu long à mon goût.

Ils montèrent finalement à l'étage.

- Tout de même, quel manque de savoir vivre, lâcha Jack en précédant Alec.

- Vous ne disiez pas ça une minute plus tôt, lui fit remarquer l'expert qui le saisit par la jambe et le fit tomber de tout son long sur l'escalier, à deux marches de leur palier. Alec remonta jusqu'à lui et le retourna pour coller son visage sur le sien.

- Quelle mauvaise foi, Jack !

Ils s'embrassèrent. Jack pria pour que personne ne sorte et ne le force à rejouer au policier exécrable et peu crédible.

- Stop. Vous allez vous calmer, oui?

Il parvint à repousser le serpent et à se relever.

- Vous êtes fou à lier, McNeil, rouspéta-t-il en ouvrant la porte de leur chambre.

Alec le rejoignit vite.

- Alors ligotez-moi, Jack. Implora-t-il en le poussant violemment à l'intérieur de la chambre, qu'il ferma d'un coup de pied.

Jack enleva son manteau, et secoua la tête.

- Vous êtes pire que moi. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qui vous met dans un état pareil.

Alec ôta sa veste et la jeta sur le lit.

- Je l'ignore aussi. Avoua-t-il, en se rapprochant de Jack. Mais c'est ça qui est excitant. Être à la merci de je ne sais quelle impulsion barbare et terriblement charnelle. C'est comme un coup de foudre permanent. Un brasier intérieur qui ne s'éteint jamais et qui prend de l'ampleur dès que votre étincelle s'en approche. Vous êtes la mèche de la bombe qui dort en moi et qui ne demande qu'à exploser.

Tout en parlant, Alec avait enlacé Jack et gratifiait sa peau de baisers vivaces.

- C'est de la littérature au rabais que vous me délivrez.

Vexé, Alec cessa ses papouilles.

- Je vous trouve injuste, Harkness! Pourriez-vous me faire une plus belle déclaration? Allez-y, je vous écoute.

- Je vous taquinais, ne prenez pas la mouche…

- Je vous écoute, épatez-moi !

Les deux amants se dévisageaient, avec envie. Jack n'avait pas pour habitude de déclarer sa flamme de manière si appuyée, comme il n'avait pas non plus le souvenir d'en avoir entendu d'aussi agréablement désuète. Il ignorait totalement ce qui l'attirait vraiment chez Alec. Le sexe n'était qu'une des nombreuses pièces de ce puzzle complexe.

- Si vous avez une bombe prête à exploser ici, dit-il en posant une main sur le ventre d'Alec. Vous en êtes le détonateur, pas moi.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- C'est vous qui me rendez ainsi. Vous me faîtes dépasser mes propres limites et dieu sait qu'elles sont hautes. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi ni comment, vous me rendez meilleur.

- L'amour rend beau.

- J'ai dit meilleur, Alec.

- Vraiment? Fit Alec, ému.

- Vraiment. Et c'est juste…motivant. Agréable et rare, pour moi.

L'expert sembla cloué au sol. Le regard soudain fuyant.

- C'est…je trouve que vous vous en tirez bien sur ce coup, Jack, bredouilla-t-il.

Il se racla la gorge et se dirigea vers le lit, faisant mine de chercher quelque chose, sous les draps, sous l'oreiller. Entre le lit et le mur. Jack réalisa qu'il dissimulait simplement son trouble. Le serpent s'était changé en écureuil. Incapable de se souvenir comment réagir à ce genre d'offensive. Car Alec avait perdu de son audace. Jack vint à son secours. Il l'attrapa par derrière et le renversa sur le lit.

- Et si nous reprenions cette fouille au corps, inspecteur?

- Excellente idée. On vous a déjà fait le coup du mouton écossais?

- C'est quoi? Une position du Kama-Sutra?

Alec secoua la tête.

- Pas du tout. Dit-il en déshabillant Jack. Ces positions ne sont que des cabrioles d'enfants comparées à mon mouton.

Jack gloussa et délesta Alec de sa chemise puis de son pantalon. L'expert manoeuvrait plus rapidement. Jack ne portait plus que son boxer quand il réussit à faire valser le pantalon de l'autre au pied du lit. Alec le chevaucha, se redressa et baissa le dernier bout de tissu qui le séparait de la salle des fêtes. Il regarda Jack intensément.

- Nos moutons sont réputés pour leur docilité, en plus de leur lainage abondant.

Alec se pencha sur lui, et sa langue se mit à lécher le torse nu. Parsemant ses sillons humides et chauds de quelques mordillages indolores, pour une fois, Alec enveloppa son sexe dans ses mains et commença un ballet de caresses timides. Jack inspira profondément.

- Quel rapport entre les moutons et nous?

- Aucune idée. Je ne connais pas de « coup du mouton », avoua Alec sans s'interrompre ni sur le torse ni sur le membre affolé.

- Mais je vais trouver, ne vous inquiétez pas.

- Je ne m'inquiète pas. Je me renseigne.

- Je sais, vous êtes d'une curiosité insensée, Jack, dit Alec en quittant son torse pour ses lèvres. Sa langue échaudée par son parcours de santé brûla celle de Jack. Le brasier avait repris de son ampleur, pensa Jack, qui ressentit un besoin impérieux de jouir, déjà. Il était temps de freiner le mouton qui n'avait rien de docile. Il lui attrapa les deux mains et les posa sur le lit de chaque côté de son corps. Dans un nouveau baiser, il balada ses mains sur le dos de son amant.

- On a tout notre temps, Alec. Lui murmura-t-il. Votre bombe n'a-t-elle pas de minuteur?

- Excellent. J'adore nos conversations.

- J'adore votre corps. Et votre fumet unique

Intrigué, Alec se redressa pour le regarder.

- Mon fumet? Vous me prenez pour un sanglier en civet?

Jack éclata de rire.

- Absolument. Vous êtes un zoo à vous seul. Vous possédez la hargne d'une hyène. L'audace d'un aigle. La sauvagerie d'un lion. L'élégance d'un pur-sang….

- Continuez, Jack. Continuez…

- Vous avez la douceur d'un agneau. La perversité d'un greffier. Les courbes affolantes d'une gazelle. La vélocité d'un guépard. Et l'appétit sexuel d'un bonobo.

Alec l'écoutait religieusement mais la fin le laissa sur sa faim.

- Et quoi? Je n'ai rien d'un serpent? Vous avez oublié? Demanda-t-il, déçu.

- Non, dit Jack en riant. Je ne risque pas d'oublier. Je suis certain que vous êtes la réincarnation du serpent qui a forcé Ève à manger cette maudite pomme ! Votre charme est incontestable et dangereux.

- J'aime autant.

Alec reprit ses caresses sur le torse.

- J'ai trouvé ! S'exclama-t-il, les yeux pétillants.

- Quoi?

- Le coup du mouton ! Docile mouton rompu aux hivers les plus rudes.

Une lueur d'inquiétude traversa le regard bleu de Jack.

- Et cela consiste en quoi?

En guise de réponse, Alec se leva et alla ouvrir la fenêtre en grand. Il revint sur Jack, après lui avoir ôté le boxer et le regarda, ravi.

- Le grand froid de Glasgow va vous congeler et je n'aurais plus qu'à vous réchauffer, sans vous toucher. Sans les mains, pour être précis.

- Vaguement périlleuse comme mission, se moqua Jack, qui s'était attendu à une trouvaille plus rocambolesque.

- Vous avez raison, concéda Alec. Sans les mains et sans la bouche.

Jack leva un sourcil. Mais il comprit vite.

- Toujours aussi petit joueur.

- Retournez-vous.

- Pas question.

- Soit. J'attendrai. Nous avons tout notre temps, déclara Alec en s'asseyant sur les genoux de Jack.

Il enfila sa chemise et croisa les bras. Jack commença à sentir l'air glacial pénétrer dans la chambre, aidé d'une bise franchement agitée.

- Personne n'est irremplaçable mon cher ami, déclara Jack au bout d'un moment. Je sais très bien remédier aux intempéries les plus folles.

Jack renversa Alec au pied du lit et se prit en main, sous les yeux mi-amusés mi-outragés de l'expert.

- Vous faites…quoi là? Bégaya-t-il, happé par l'entrain avec lequel Jack se consolait.

- Je me réchauffe.

Alec hésita. Le spectacle était excitant. Mais il n'était pas partageur et détestait être exclu des festivités. Il enleva son caleçon et se jeta sur Jack, fou de désir.

- Je suis la brebis égarée de cette bande de moutons décérébrés. Laissez-moi faire, vous n'êtes qu'un amateur !

Alec le prit en bouche et Jack ferma les yeux, les mains dans la chevelure moite de son amant aux méthodes dissolues mais exquises. Les mouvements rapides d'Alec et de sa bouche avide risquaient de submerger Jack d'un plaisir précoce, et il n'en voulait pas. Pas si vite. Il attrapa son amant par les aisselles et le fit remonter face à lui pour l'embrasser. Alec répondit au baiser mais ses mains décidément incontrôlables retournèrent subrepticement en bas. Jack renversa Alec sur le côté, et lui plaqua les mains au dessus de sa tête, contre l'oreiller.

- Mais à quoi vous jouez, Jack? Vous n'avez pas envie que je vous fasse crier?

- Pas tout de suite. On a tout le temps, soupira Jack qui descendit à son tour. Et vous n'avez peut-être pas ce qu'il faut pour me faire crier…

- Il ne s'agit plus de temps, Jack. Mais de devoir. Et j'ai tout ce qu'il faut pour vous faire hurler, insolent !

Jack ne répondit pas. Difficile de parler dans une pareille situation. Il entendit des gémissements qui le firent frémir.

Il avait chaud de la tête jusqu'aux hanches mais il avait froid aux jambes. Les mains de son amant sur le dessus de son crâne exerçaient une pression forte mais il parvint à relever la tête, au grand dam d'Alec qui le foudroya du regard.

- Oi, continuez ! Qui vous a dit d'arrêter ? Nom d'un cornet à clochettes!

- Nom d'un quoi?

- Continuez, Harkness!

Jack sourit, sardonique, et se leva sans un mot.

- Hey, veuillez revenir immédiatement ou je vous tue !

Silencieux et ravi de l'état de frustration dans lequel il avait plongé Alec, Jack alla fermer la fenêtre. Il se retourna à temps pour voir l'expert soupirer.

- La fenêtre, bien sûr…

Jack s'allongea sur lui, l'écrasant encore sous son poids.

- Vous êtes peut-être habitué à ce froid impossible mais pas moi…murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser.

- Non. Je suis d'une nature frileuse. Mais je vous respire trop et votre chaleur m'étouffe, Jack. Et votre corps aussi.

Le Capitaine n'avait pas l'intention de le ménager. Il garda le corps de l'autre prisonnier du sien, non sans une certaine perversité.

- Je vous ferais du bouche à bouche si vous tomber dans les pommes. J'ai mon brevet de secourisme.

Les mains de Jack caressaient ses cheveux. Les mains d'Alec lui massaient les cuisses.

- Vous avez moins froid, à présent? Peut-on reprendre?

- Affirmatif, inspecteur. Dites-moi quelque chose de grossier.

- Encore ? C'est une obsession chez vous! Fit Alec, agacé.

- Insultez-moi !

- Non, je viens d'une bonne famille où la grossièreté est bannie.

Jack, déçu, fit marcher ses méninges.

- Alors c'est moi qui vais vous insulter, qu'en pensez-vous?

- Rien de ce que vous pourriez me dire ne saurait m'offenser, Jack. Quand on vous offre un cadeau c'est d'abord l'écrin que l'on voit.

- Je croyais pourtant vous avoir dit que derrière cet écrin se cachait des horreurs sans nom.

- C'est vrai. Mais si elles sont sans nom, vous ne pouvez les nommer.

Alec souriait. Et profita de la discussion de comptoir pour tromper la vigilance de Jack et le renverser à son tour.

- Ah, quelle spiritualité ! Vous êtes brillant !

- C'est vous qui me faites briller.

- Oh non, pas encore votre poésie de midinette ! Vous n'êtes qu'un crotale. Un bulot écervelé ! Un docteur Mabuse du dimanche ! Un chimiste qui a trop joué avec ses éprouvettes ! Un…

Alec rit aux éclats.

- C'est donc ça votre maximum? Sachez qu'il m'en faut plus pour m'intimider.

- Je ne veux pas vous intimider, sombre crétin ! Je veux vous blesser dans votre chair.

- Pourquoi? S'étonna Alec en se redressant. Je croyais que je vous rendais meilleur ?

- Touché ! Avoua Jack.

Il souleva sa tête de l'oreiller pour atteindre les lèvres de son amant mais celui-ci recula. Jack se recoucha sur le coussin.

- Seulement, il vous faut savoir que je suis un bien meilleur amant quand ma proie se démène pour m'échapper. Dans ces cas-la, je suis capable de tout.

Alec inclina la tête, rassuré.

- Parfait. J'aime mieux cela, en effet.

- Je n'en ai jamais douté. Vous êtes de la trempe des traîtres, des obsédés sexuels vils et pleutres.

- Tiens, vous connaissez ce mot? Se moqua Alec.

- Je connais tous les mots.

- Je vous crois, chuchota Alec en revenant sur lui, mais je me fiche de votre vocabulaire Tout ce qui m'intéresse c'est votre corps et votre ferveur légendaire.

- Alors taisez-vous et baisons !

Jack l'attira contre lui et passa en mode manuel. Alec l'imita avec le sourire.

- C'est cela, Jack. Faisons l'amour, maintenant.

Les rires, les souffles, les chuchotements s'évaporèrent sous les caresses, les baisers et les gémissements sourds. Alec orchestra leurs ébats. Cet homme était un puits de sensualité et de douceur qui agrémentait admirablement ses caresses d'une once de sauvagerie héritée de ses ancêtres, les barbares. Un parfait cocktail de tendresse et de voracité. Tout ce que Jack aimait dans le sexe. Et en amour.

- Vous n'éprouvez aucun remords, Alec?

Alec, étendu de tout son long, nu, avachi, exalté, ne répondit pas.

- Alec?

Jack dut le secouer pour l'obliger à revenir à la surface.

- Oui?

- J'avoue que je ne comprends pas. Vous aimez votre femme, n'est-ce pas?

- Oui, j'aime Claire et j'aime Dot. Dit Alec sans force.

- Alors, que faites-vous là, ici, avec moi?

Alec émergea doucement, et remonta jusqu'à l'oreiller moelleux.

- Que voulez-vous dire?

- Ce n'est pas très catholique ce que vous faites avec moi, le raisonna Jack, soucieux.

- vous êtes croyant? Voilà qui est nouveau pour moi!

- Je suis sérieux , Alec !

L'expert vint enrober son torse de ses bras nus.

- Ce sont mes problèmes, Jack. Pas les vôtres. Je suis bien avec vous. Je me sens libre. Si libre. J'ai toutes les audaces qui me font défaut quand je vis ma petite vie misérable de professeur de chimie. Je me sens pousser des ailes qui me font voyager au -delà de mes espérances les plus inavouables. Pourquoi vous creuser la cervelle de la sorte , Jack? Vous êtes mon havre de paix. Et non, je n'éprouve aucun remords.

Jack bien que fébrile et heureux secoua la tête.

- Tout de même. Vous avez une vie à vous. Quelle est la signification de tout cela?

- Vous aussi, vous avez une vie à vous, avec Ianto.

- C'est différent.

- En quoi est-ce différent, j'aimerais savoir?

- Je ne sais pas. Ianto est jeune, il fera sa vie un jour ou l'autre…

- Avec quelque un d'autre que vous? C'est cela que vous pensez?

- J'imagine.

- Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qui vous persuade de cela? N'avez-vous pas confiance en vous?

- Si. Pas toujours. Mais quelle importance?

- Ce jeune homme vous aime. Comme je vous aime. Et croyez-moi, s'il n'existait pas, je vous aurais choisi pour moi seul depuis notre première rencontre. Oh oui. Vous ne seriez qu'à moi. Peu me chaut si j'ai femme et enfant. Je vous veux comme jamais je n'ai voulu quelque un. Mais Ianto Jones vous veut également, et je ne peux décemment pas lutter contre lui.

- Pourquoi? Demanda Jack en le basculant sur l'oreiller.

- Parce que vous l'aimez. C'est fou et difficile à croire mais vous l'aimez aussi fort que vous semblez m'aimer, n'est-ce pas, Jack?

Le Capitaine embrassa Alec, passionnément.

- Vous avez raison, je le crains. Je brûle de désir pour vous, Alec. Je vous aime, vraiment. Vous me rendez léger, insouciant. Ianto ne me fait pas cet effet-la, mais je dois vous l'avouer, j'en mourrais si je devais le perdre. Vous comprenez?

- Oui, je comprends et je ne vous blâme pas, Jack. Vous avez assez d'amour en vous pour irradier le monde entier.

Jack enfouit son visage dans l'épaule de son amant.

- Merci, Alec. Merci de me comprendre.

Il l'embrassa encore.

- Ce n'est pas toujours facile pour moi non plus. Je vous aime.

- Je vous aime aussi, Jack. Rendez-vous compte : le meilleur que j'arrive à sublimer en vous, c'est Ianto qui en a la primeur exclusive. C'est injuste et douloureux.

- Je suis désolé. Alec. Je suis vraiment désolé.

Les deux hommes restèrent ainsi enlacés, Alec avait fermé les yeux. Jack redoutait le réveil qui s'annonçait brutal et imminent.

Promis Alec ne reviendra plus…enfin je crois ^^^^


	7. Give me a hub

CHAPITRE SEVEN

* * *

Chapitre récréation, pour souffler un peu ^^^^

Merci à Evalyre , ma bêta en chef !

Merci à tous ceux qui nous ont suivis, moi et Jack, jusque là. Chapeau à vous.

* * *

Le réveil fut calme. La séparation avec Alec aussi. Ce qui le fut nettement moins c'était le retour de Jack à Cardiff. Le retour à Torchwood et à sa vie de chef besogneux et rebelle. Paradoxe singulier. Sur le chemin du retour, Jack dressa la liste de ses obligations. Il devait avoir une discussion privée avec Ianto. Il devait fournir à ses employés une explication sensée sur cette journée passée ailleurs que "chez" lui et, plus dur, il devait faire le deuil de sa liberté.

Pas moins.

Maintenant.

Ou plus tard dans la journée.

Mais Jack fut de retour tôt dans la matinée et personne ne se risqua à lui demander quoi que ce fut, pas même Gwen. Soulagé, fatigué et déprimé, le Capitaine reporta à plus tard ses bonnes résolutions et s'autorisa une petite récréation avant les épreuves. Une minuscule chimère de fantaisie avant l'adoption d'une nouvelle vie règlementée et corsetée.

Une vie rangée avec quelqu'un qui l'aimait et qu'il aimait, à sa façon.

Jack sursauta quand il entendit le rire de hyène du jeune médecin qui racontait, pour la quatrième fois, comment il avait « levé » une poulette la veille au soir et avec laquelle il avait picoré les fruits du plaisir jusqu'à l'aube. Un rien mégalomane que cet olibrius.

Il descendit le rejoindre et l'aperçut en train de perforer sa belle blouse blanche immaculée d'un énième badge coloré et délicieusement ridicule. Owen avait étalé des morceaux de fer gris et noircis sur la table d'autopsie.

- Le crash, Jack, lui expliqua-t-il dès qu'il vit son patron en haut de la balustrade.

Jack hocha la tête et après un coup d'œil vers le reste de son équipe relativement occupée, il descendit au labo et s'approcha d'Owen, un sourire canaille sur les lèvres.

- J'ai rêvé de toi Owen, cette nuit, ou la nuit d'avant, lui chuchota-t-il dans l'oreille en lui faisant comprendre tacitement que cela devait rester entre eux.

Le médecin recula.

- Ah oui? Et j'imagine que tu en trembles encore, dit Owen, avec son mordant habituel.

- Oh que oui, soupira Jack en se rapprochant à nouveau.

- Arrête tes conneries, Harkness. Je bosse, moi!

- Tu ne veux pas que je te raconte? Demanda le Capitaine, feignant la déception.

- J'aime autant pas. Va le raconter à Ianto.

- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée ça. Il risquerait de me faire une crise de jalousie.

Owen lâcha sa ferraille et soupira.

- Sérieux, Jack. Tu n'as rien à faire que de venir me déranger? Trouve-toi une occupation de chef, je sais pas moi. Va fouetter ton tea-boy. Passe un savon à Tosh ! Va parler chiffons avec Gwen. Mais laisse-moi bosser !

Owen leva les yeux au ciel.

- C'est un comble ! Il n'y a qu'ici où c'est l'employé qui demande au patron de le laisser travailler pas vrai?

Jack ne se démonta pas. Il dévisageait Owen avec une impudeur arrogante.

- On était là tous les deux, seuls, dans ce labo et tu as passé ta main sur ma joue. Puis tu m'as murmuré que tu voulais que je me confie à toi, avant d'essayer de m'embrasser.

Owen réprima un fou rire.

- Dans tes rêves, Jack!

- Précisément. C'est mon rêve que je te raconte, dans le but de te donner des idées. Ou le courage nécessaire.

- Le courage pour quoi faire?

- D'aller au bout de tes envies, Owen. C'est vrai, tu es un garçon ouvert d'esprit, intelligent, vif. Fatalement, tu m'admires.

- Tu peux me la refaire sans trembler des genoux celle-la?

- Tu n'as jamais eu envie de moi, ne serait-ce qu'en pensée, une fraction de seconde? Continuait Jack, toujours mielleux et collant.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend? Ianto t'a privé de sexe cette nuit? Pourtant avec la mine que tu as ce matin j'aurais pensé le contraire. On dirait que tu n'as fermé ni l'œil, ni ton pantalon, de la nuit!

- Si, puisque j'ai rêvé de toi, Owen.

Jack passa les mains autour de la taille du médecin qui se laissa faire, à sa grande surprise. Agréable surprise.

- Tu aimes tripoter les corps. Ok, il sont toujours morts, osseux ou grillés. Mais tu aimes balader tes fines mains d'expert, et je suis un beau spécimen à étudier, non?

Owen ne bougeait plus, raide comme la justice. Jack aurait volontiers vérifié sa rigidité plus en détail, et plus bas que la taille enlacée dans ses bras tentateurs. Le regard indécis d'Owen le mit dans tous ses états. La proie était acculée. A sa merci.

- Tu as perdu ta langue? J'espère que non, ça peut nous servir.

- Lâche-moi, Jack, supplia Owen, sans se débattre.

- Pas avant que tu ne me donnes un baiser digne de moi.

Jack remonta une main jusqu'à son visage pour le forcer à le regarder en face. Owen leva vers lui des yeux hagards..

- Tu en as envie, n'est-ce pas? Dis-le moi !

- Oui, avoua Owen.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que tout le monde y a goûté. Je veux ma part.

- Alors prends-la.

Owen, le regard soudain dilué et embué, releva la tête pour approcher les lèvres charnues du Capitaine irrésistible. Jack baissa le visage et l'accueillit joyeusement dans un baiser doux et appuyé. Leurs langues se frôlèrent d'abord timidement puis sauvagement. Elles trouvèrent leur propre rythme au bout de quelques secondes et le baiser s'intensifia. Owen avait pris dans ses mains le visage de Jack qui mettait un entrain certain à ne pas décevoir son jeune chien fou. Il le serrait fort contre sa poitrine virile et la silhouette chétive du jeune homme lui sembla si fine, si vulnérable qu'il desserra aussitôt son étreinte pour une accolade plus souple et délicate. Owen embrassait comme il parlait. Vite, mais bien. Efficace. Et direct. Droit à l'essentiel. Contraints de reprendre leur souffle les deux hommes se séparèrent. Silencieux, souriants, abrutis.

- Alors? Demanda Jack, après plusieurs inspirations.

- Pas mal pour un mec. Pas mal pour un mec de ton âge. Conclut Owen, sans rire.

- Je te remercie et je te retourne le compliment. Pour le mec, pas pour l'allusion à ton âge. Tu ne mourras pas idiot au moins, pas vrai?

Owen réajusta sa blouse et vérifia que tous ses badges répondaient encore à l'appel.

- En même temps, un baiser, ce n'est pas grand-chose, marmonna-t-il.

Jack posa une main sur la table, l'autre sur la hanche et lança un coup d'œil rapide vers le Hub.

- Tu es sérieux?

- Je ne vois pas ce qui t'étonne, clama Owen , le regard soudain rieur. Tu crois que tu es le premier mec à qui je roule une pelle?

- Non……! Tu me fais marcher. Je ne te crois pas!

- Au lycée. Et à la fac. Que tu crois, je sais m'amuser aussi.

Jack ne savait plus sur quel pied danser. Owen lui montait-il un flan ou pas? Difficile, voire impossible de trancher dans ses yeux pétillants et ce sourire savamment dosé entre l'ironie et la vantardise.

- Et , si tu dis vrai, tu me situes à quel niveau, à titre de comparaison?

- Ah….Jack Harkness et son immense…orgueil. Désolé, comme je viens de te le dire, pour pouvoir comparer, il nous faudrait pousser un peu plus loin dans l'intimité.

- Quoi? Non, je ne te crois pas ! Répéta Jack, vraiment abasourdi.

- Tant pis, la mise en bouche était sympa. Mais si tu changes d'avis…

Owen se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser furtif sur ses lèvres avant de remonter, tout sourire, rejoindre les autres, sur un dernier petit clin d'œil à son patron, incrédule. Son patron vaincu sur son propre terrain de jeux préféré.

Mais Jack savait se montrer bon perdant, surtout après une joute aussi « amicale et bon enfant».

La journée passa, calmement. Jusqu'à ce que la veine vint sourire à Jack sous la forme d'un pic presque visible à l'œil nu et qui obligea Gwen et Tosh à se rendre sur place pour recalculer les données affolées de la Faille. Excité, Jack profita de l'aubaine pour ordonner à Ianto d'accompagner les deux jeunes femmes, histoire de lui faire prendre l'air et d'aller voir ailleurs s'il y était. Jack mit les formes dans cette injonction inhabituelle et, devant le consentement de son réceptionniste à mi-temps, il ourdit un plan d'attaque pour chasser le Owen sauvage.

La distance que ce dernier avait mise entre lui et Jack, depuis leur baiser torride, n'était pas un obstacle incontournable pour le Capitaine en chaleur. Au contraire, la difficulté le stimulait autant dans le travail que pour la bagatelle. Sous des aspects trompeurs de chef indomptable, Jack accordait autant de place à la réflexion qu'à l'action. Parfois même il s'étonnait de privilégier la première quand tout autour de lui exigeait de l'action, des prouesses physiques et sportives. Comme s'engouffrer dans les égouts de la ville. Courser un weevil indiscipliné. Réparer le caprices d'un Hub haute technologique. Déshabiller un Ianto peu consentant. Oui, cela lui était déjà arrivé, surtout après Lisa. Regagner la confiance du jeune homme déchiré n'avait pas été une mince affaire. Pas évidente non plus, celle de lui allouer sa clémence à l'issue de cette trahison douloureuse.

Mais Jack pardonnait aux plus faibles. Il avait été à bonne école pour cela. Le pardon ouvrait bien des portes que Jack adorait franchir, la curiosité vissée au corps.

L'heure était donc à la chasse. Jack se transforma en courtisan dès que ses trois employés eurent franchi la porte hublot du Hub. Il avait déclaré au médecin qu'il devait continuer ses analyses sur les fragments de métal tant que les autres ne savaient pas à quoi s'en tenir au sujet du nouveau pic de la Faille. Inutile de se disperser sans motif valable. Owen avait accepté d'être exceptionnellement retenu à l'intérieur, ce qu'il n'aimait pas beaucoup, mais Jack crut que cette décision lui plaisait, bizarrement.

Il alla préparer deux cafés bien noirs et échafauda une amorce de séduction qui adoucirait la mise en demeure provisoire du médecin bougon. Il l'invita à le rejoindre pour une pausé café méritée et Owen ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Jack le vit enlever sa blouse et remonter l'escalier en courant. Le manque de caféine ou un petit arrière-goût de Jack?

- Beurk ! Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu as embauché Ianto, râla Owen en buvant le café particulièrement infect. Il sait faire du café, lui.

Vaguement vexé, Jack goûta son jus de chaussette.

- Tu as raison. Ianto sait faire du café. Mais là où tu te trompes, c'est sur la raison de sa présence dans l'équipe.

- Oh mais aurais-je raté un épisode? fit Owen, feignant l'incrédulité.

- Non. Enfin, personnellement tu rates pas mal de choses, se moqua Jack.

- Et quoi donc? J'aimerais bien savoir?

Owen but le reste du café en grimaçant.

- Eh bien, pour commencer, ta relation avec Tosh. Pas brillant !

- De quoi tu te mêles Jack? Tout va très bien entre Tosh et moi. On s'apprécie beaucoup! Rouspéta Owen.

- Ce n'est pas l'impression que vous donnez, en tous les cas…

Jack savoura le rouge qui montait au visage d'Owen et ses mains qui se mirent à tripoter la tasse vide.

- Occupe-toi de tes fesses !

- Mais je m'en occupe très bien. Et je ne suis jamais seul dans cette agréable activité.

- Justement, fit Owen, soudain calmé, ou simplement allumé de l'intérieur comme ses yeux brillants semblaient le laisser paraître. Vous faites quoi au juste tous les deux?

- Qui? Moi et Ianto? Demanda un Jack tout guilleret.

- Qui d'autre? Le Saint-Esprit? Oui, toi et Ianto jones. Teaboy de son état.

- Non, je t'interdis de l'appeler ainsi ! Crois-moi, il est bien plus qu'un teaboy. Il est parfait.

- En quoi, par exemple?

- Tu t'imagines que je vais te donner des détails? Non, je suis nul pour décrire les jeux auxquels on s'adonne. Par contre, ajouta-t-il en se rapprochant d'Owen, je sais les répéter, car plus je m'exerce, meilleur je suis. Tu veux que je te montre un jeu que j'aime bien?

Le médecin ne tiqua pas. Mais fit non de la tête. Jack fit la moue mais lui jura qu'il s'agissait d'un jeu tout bête et très correct.

- Je vais te croire, Harkness. Tu sais ton teaboy se confie parfois aux filles et comme je suis dans les parages, il m'arrive d'entendre des trucs pas jolis. Je me demandais même au début, quand tu lui a mis le grappin dessus, s'il n'en rajoutait pas juste pour se faire mousser. Mais non , tu es un monstre au lit.

- Ne juge pas sans savoir , Owen. Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de croire aux rumeurs. Tu es un scientifique. Seuls les faits devraient te convaincre. Non? Alors, je te montre?

Jack s'était encore avancé. Un pas de plus et Owen serait bon pour la démonstration ludique des excès du Capitaine.

Devant le silence crispé du jeune homme, Jack sortit un chronomètre de sa poche et demanda à Owen de mettre les mains dans le dos. Voir ce dernier s'exécuter sans ronchonner déboussola Jack, qui se maîtrisa et expliqua les règles du jeu.

- C'est simple. Tu te laisses faire et je compte.

- Tu comptes quoi?

- Tu verras. Et je te dirais ce que tu vaux par rapport à …Ianto, par exemple.

- Je sais ce que je vaux, Jack.

- La ferme ! Prêt?

Owen hocha la tête. Jack se pencha et embrassa le jeune homme, impunément. Sans aucune retenue. Il avait enclenché le chronomètre dès que ses lèvres avaient touché celles d'Owen. La main sur la taille de celui-ci, il continuait son petit jeu buccal. Lorsqu'il sentit une main timide sur sa hanche il mit fin au baiser et stoppa le chrono. Ce qu'il y lut le dérouta, agréablement.

- 19 secondes et 2 dixièmes ! Pressé comme garçon !

- Quoi?

- Ianto arrive à rester sans me toucher pendant 48 secondes ! Moi je suis moins fort à ce jeu, au bout de 10 secondes j'abdique. Avec Ianto.

- C'est ça ton jeu stupide? Fit Owen, à moitié déçu. L'autre moitié visiblement encore sous l'onde de plaisir qu'il venait de ressentir.

- Quoi? C'est sympa comme jeu ! Et puis tu as vu, c'est très chaste. Tu veux qu'on essaye l'inverse?

- Oui. Dit Owen avant même que Jack n'ait pu finir sa phrase. Je suis certain que tu vas faire exploser ton record minable de 10 secondes avec moi.

- J'aime quand tu fais le fier comme ça, Owen.

Jack lui donna le chrono et plaça ses mains dans le dos.

- Je suis prêt.

Owen hésita un quart de seconde. Jack calculait tout, c'était de circonstance. Le jeune homme lui fit signe de se pencher et le jeu reprit. Jack sentit des lèvres humides sur les siennes, puis une langue agressive qui lui chatouilla presque les amygdales. Sacrément doué, le docteur es-alien. Mais Jack était maître en toute situation et sa résistance se comptait non pas en secondes mais en minutes, contrairement à ce qu'il avait avoué, en mentant outrageusement. C'était Owen qui s'agrippait à lui, sans parvenir à lui faire décoller les bras du dos. Au bout d'une bonne minute d'échanges de muqueuses, selon les calculs de Jack, Owen le repoussa violemment. Dépité. Blessé dan son amour propre.

- Ce jeu est aussi stupide que le duo de clowns que tu fais avec ton teaboy ! S'énerva le médecin en lui rendant le chrono. Il déguerpit de l'espace détente, sous le regard désolé de son supérieur.

Mais le fringuant jeune homme aux moeurs équivoques avait agité le spectre de l'excitation sous son nez et devait assumer son acte. Jack l'invectiva depuis la balustrade.

- Hey, c'est encore moi le chef ici, non? Et je viens de penser à un autre jeu bien plus chouette auquel on pourrait jouer. Amène-toi!

Owen le défia du regard.

- C'est un ordre !

Agacé, Owen secoua la tête. Toujours sans répondre.

- Owen Harper !

Owen se replongea dans ses manipulations méticuleuses.

- Parfait ! Tant pis pour toi !

Sincèrement déçu, le capitaine tourna les talons mais la voix d'Owen, pleine d'allégresse lui fit rebrousser chemin .

- C'est quoi ce nouveau jeu chouette?

Owen le fixait derrière ses fines lunettes à montures écaillées.

- Amène -toi et je te montre.

Reposant son fatras et ses lunettes sur la table, Owen grimpa l'escalier d'un pas alerte. Face à Jack, il répéta.

- Alors? C'est quoi ton chouette jeu?

Jack n'avait aucune idée du jeu qu'il pouvait proposer. Il avait lancé la proposition sans réfléchir, et pour faire une belle sortie nonchalante, sachant qu'Owen ne cèderait pas. Juste pour le fun. Seulement Owen était en train de céder. Partagé entre la fierté de pouvoir dévoyer un tel adepte des courbes féminines comme l'était Owen et son appréhension certes ténue mais réelle de le décevoir, Jack gratifia le médecin d'une réplique à l'emporte-pièce.

- A quel jeu veux-tu jouer toi?

- Au tien. Accouche !

Pris au dépourvu, Jack inventa un jeu bidon.

- C'est le jeu du …plus…gros.

Owen ouvrit des yeux comme des billes d'enfants. Rondes et colorées.

- Du plus gros quoi?

- Devine. Dit Jack en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Développe un peu tu veux.

- Celui qui a le plus gros pénis…

- Rhooo, Harkness. Tu es lourd.

- Attends, qu'est-ce que tu en sais? Plaisanta Jack, follement amusé. Ah, je vois, Monsieur a déjà louché sur mes attributs en dépit de mes pantalons à pinces, c'est ça?

Owen secoua la tête négativement.

- Pas besoin d'user mes prunelles sur tes parties, Jack. Tu as des mains immenses. Et c'est ce qu'on dit sur les mecs qui ont des grandes mains…

- Je l'ignorais ! Mais alors, fit Jack, faussement terrorisé, alors le tien est tout petit, tout fin et tout…

- Va prendre une douche froide, Jack. Je retourne bosser. Tu m'as assez fait perdre mon temps.

Jack minauda encore.

- Tu viens la prendre avec moi?

- sans façon.

- Mouais, tout compte fait, je pense que c'est mieux ainsi. C'est plus sûr. J'aurais peur de te le casser.

Le Capitaine était aux anges, Owen piaffait intérieurement mais lui résistait toujours.

- Tant pis. Tant pis pour toi. Remets-toi au boulot, Owen Harper.

Déconcerté, Jack laissa tomber. Le spray sexuel alien qu'il avait discrètement utilisé pour arriver à ses fins n'avait pas opéré sur son jeune médecin. Peut-être ne s'était-il pas assez aspergé du fluide magique? Ou peut-être, et Jack préféra croire à cette seconde éventualité, peut-être que le fluide avait perdu de son pouvoir? Tout bêtement.

Cependant le résultat peu probant confirma ses allégations : Owen n'avait jamais tenté de l'embrasser. Jack avait pourtant rêvé de lui en chien lubrique alors qu'il errait sans fin dans les méandres de ses lubies érotiques. Alors qu'est-ce qui pouvait expliquer la présence d'Owen dans l'un de ses rêves? Le mystère resterait entier. Soit. Inutile de s'appesantir sur ce cas.

Jack rappela ses sbires partis en mission à l'extérieur. Il avait besoin de tester cette nouvelle hypothèse. Celle du fluide périmé. Il allait vaporiser le reste du flacon sur Ianto et voir ce qui se passerait. Mais il ne fallait pas qu'il traînât lui aussi autour de Ianto car la partie serait biaisée dès le départ. Il trouverait le moyen de laisser les deux jeunes gens seuls, ensemble, et il les surveillerait via les caméras. Jack était d'humeur à jouer.

Le reste de l'équipe revint au bout de quelques longues minutes durant lesquelles Jack, concentré sur sa mission d'encanaillage, n'échangea aucun mot avec Owen. Il devait manœuvrer en finesse et le plus subtilement possible pour humidifier le visage de Ianto sans que celui-ci ne s'en rende compte. Il saisit le jeune homme à peine arrivé, par le bras, et l'éloigna du groupe, prétextant une affaire urgente à régler avec lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as sur le visage? Lui demanda-t-il en frottant la joue de l'autre avec obstination. Tu as des marques noires là sur toute la joue. Viens plus près. Approche.

Jack sortit un tube de gel nettoyant qu'il avait au préalable rempli de fluide sexuel et s'appliqua à débarrasser Ianto de ces marques imaginaires.

- C'est quoi qu'il y a dans ce tube? C'est infect comme odeur?

Jack lui montra l'étiquette, l'air abruti.

- Tu ne sais pas lire? C'est du gel antibactérien ! Que veux-tu que ce soit? Je ne vais pas te nettoyer avec de la flotte toute plate !

Ianto reculait à chaque vaporisation mais le Capitaine avait vite fait de vider le spray sur le visage poupon et tout propre de son amant.

- Voilà ! Tu es beau comme un bébé ! Lui dit-il en l'embrassant rapidement sur la joue avant de disparaître, lui, son tube magique et son mouchoir dans la poche.

Le spectacle pouvait commencer. Il s'isola le plus loin possible des deux cobayes et s'installa devant les caméras. Owen devisait avec Tosh et Gwen sur les données récoltées par les jeunes femmes mais Ianto n'était pas de la partie. Il s'était isolé, lui aussi, mais où? Jack balaya le Hub via ses caméras et ne le trouva nulle part. Il changea de plans séquences, sur la kitchenette. Pas de Ianto. Dans l'office du tourisme. Rien. Sous les douches? Hélas, personne! Il sursauta littéralement sur sa chaise quand il entendit la voix chaude du jeune homme derrière lui qui lui demandait pourquoi il était en train de surveiller la base de fond en comble.

- Simple inspection de routine, Ianto. Lui rétorqua Jack sans se retourner. Va donc aider Owen et les filles, tu veux bien?

- Non. Il n'ont pas besoin de moi, Jack. Il sont jamais besoin de moi pour ça.

La voix s'était rapprochée et adoucie. Elle lui caressait la nuque d'un souffle chaud, brûlant, bouillant. Il fallait éloigner l'agneau à tout prix, se dit Jack.

- C'est encore moi qui décide, Non? Alors fais ce que je te dis !

La voix s'était tue. Mais Jack n'osa pas se retourner car il n'avait pas entendu les pas du jeune homme s'éloigner. En revanche, il sentit parfaitement deux mains câlines qui vinrent l'enlacer par derrière et une bouche pleine de chuchotements et de bisous sur sa nuque découverte..

- Ianto! Arrête immédiatement et obéis à mes ordres !

Jack connaissait l'effet foudroyant du fluide mais ignorait jusqu'alors qu'il pouvait agir dans le sens inverse. Il regretta de ne pas être tout bonnement sorti du Hub. Ianto n'écoutait déjà plus. Il n'entendait déjà plus rien sinon son propre désir inextinguible et Jack eut beau chercher une solution pour le diriger vers une autre cible que lui, mais fit chou blanc.

- Ianto!

Jack lui fit face et se leva pour gagner en puissance d'appui. C'est que le jeune homme avait de la poigne quand ses actes étaient dictés par ses sens, Jack en savait quelque chose. Il le saisit par les épaules et le fixa durement.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend? Ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment. On a du boulot.

Ianto souriait bêtement, ivre de désir, et tentait par tous les moyens d'attraper les lèvres du Capitaine qui finit par le gifler violemment.

- Désolé, mais tu ne l'as pas volée. On est d'accord? Alors au boulot !

Ianto ne réagit ni à la claque ni à l'ordre.

- Owen ! Owen ! Magne-toi, On a un problème avec Ianto!

Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt au lieu d'avoir eu à violenter le pauvre garçon?

Le médecin accourut et adressa un regard interrogateur à son patron. Rien ne détonnait dans ce qu'il voyait devant lui. Son chef et le tea-boy enlacés, RAS.

- Il a un regard qui ne me dit rien qui vaille, regarde!

Jack posa une main sur l'épaule d'Owen pour l'inciter à approcher et jeta Ianto dans les bras du médecin hébété. Puis il fila à l'anglaise. Depuis son bureau, il aurait tout le loisir d'étudier l'espèce Torchwoodienne en rut dans son milieu naturel.

A peine installé, il sourit d' anticipation. Voir Owen répondre aux pulsions artificiellement ravivées sur un autre que lui allait être un pur moment de détente insolite. Mais ce qu'il vit sur la caméra le cloua sur son siège. Owen arrachait des baisers de condamné à un Ianto fortement récalcitrant et proche de l'apoplexie! Le jeune Gallois se débattait de toutes ses forces sous les yeux médusés et impuissants des jeunes femmes et du chef malicieux.

Jack en perdit son latin - car il connaissait et parlait couramment cette langue morte - en voyant la langue autrement plus vivante d'Owen lécher les lèvres, les joues, les oreilles de Ianto. Mais le spectacle en bas, bien qu'excitant, entérina les dernières interrogations qu'il se posait encore sur son rêve avec Owen. Soulagé, Jack fut confronté alors à une nouvelle énigme. Pourquoi Ianto résistait-il au jeune homme? Malgré le fluide que le médecin était en train d'inhaler à plein nez sur la peau rose de son amant! Inhaler? La situation tournait au vinaigre! Mais dans quelle incroyable galère les frasques du Capitaine l'avaient-elles précipité?

Il était urgent d'agir, pensa Jack, en voyant Gwen et Tosh maintenir Owen loin de Ianto, sans grand succès. Le chien fou et malingre les repoussait avec force pour se ruer sur le jeune homme qui s'éloignait à reculons, en réajustant sa cravate. Jack descendit en vitesse, sépara les deux collègues et ordonna aux filles d'en éloigner l'un des deux. Mais lequel?

Tosh et Gwen firent le choix à sa place. Elles agrippèrent Owen chacune par le bras et l'emmenèrent prendre l'air.

Owen rageait, les injuriait, mais il finit par se calmer et se laissa guider vers l'ascenseur. La main sur l'épaule de Ianto, Jack le toisa, inquiet. Le choc semblait avoir remplacé la pulsion sexuelle dans les yeux du jeune homme.

Mais comment en être sûr face à un Ianto dans un tel état?

- Comment tu te sens? demanda-t-il.

- Très bien, Jack. Pourquoi?

- Pourquoi ?

- Owen est fou de moi et ce n'est pas le fluide sexuel qui risque d'arranger les choses, pas vrai?

Le Capitaine, épaté, baissa le bras et sourit.

- Comment as-tu su?

- Tout le monde ici a "goûté" à ce fluide, Jack, et son odeur te reste dans le nez très longtemps tellement elle pue. C'est d'ailleurs un vrai mystère pour moi : comment une odeur aussi immonde peut induire des comportements si ...agréables?

Jack hocha la tête en souriant. Il partageait l'avis de Ianto. Mais lorsqu'il croisa le regard de celui-ci, son beau sourire disparut.

- Pourquoi as-tu fait cela, Jack? Dans quel but? Je te savais joueur mais pas pervers à ce point...

- Non, non, non, ce n'est pas par perversion, Ianto, je te le jure. S'empressa de dire le Capitaine en l'entourant dans ses bras. C'est que j'ai des choses à te dire. Des secrets que j'aimerais te confier. Si tu acceptes de les entendre, évidemment.

Ianto était perplexe.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- J'ai fait des rêves fous ces derniers temps, et je voudrais te les raconter. C'est important pour moi... mais si tu n'es pas intéressé, je te laisse tranquille.

Les mains câlines retrouvèrent leur place autour de la taille de Jack.

- Tu veux me raconter tes rêves et tu me demandes si je suis d'accord pour les écouter?

Ianto était moins perplexe et plus acide.

- Et en quoi tes rêves pourraient-ils m'intéresser? Et quel est le rapport avec le spray et ton expérience puérile?

Jack adorait l'âpreté de ce regard si doux. Elle ne le blessait pas. Elle le rendait au contraire plus vivant, plus important aux yeux de Ianto. C'était la façon délicieuse qu'avait le jeune homme de le défier, de le provoquer, car il savait que Jack était un homme à relever tous les défis, quels qu'ils soient.

- Ils t'intéressent forcément puisqu'ils te concernent directement. Tu en es la cause principale. Alors?

- Une question d'abord, objecta Ianto en lorgnant sur les caméras extérieures. J'ai fait semblant tout à l'heure. Et les filles n'ont plus n'ont rien ressenti. Ton fluide est périmé. Comment expliques-tu qu'il ait eu de l'effet sur Owen?

Jack lui fit un clin d'oeil.

- D'abord, ce n'est pas "mon" fluide " et ensuite, tu l'as dit toi-même. Owen est fou de toi. Et il n'est pas le seul...

Ianto approuva la réponse pertinente et se laissa charmer par son Capitaine, pour de bon.

- Gwen, Tosh, ramenez Owen et remettez-vous au travail. Ordonna Jack via son intercom. Ianto et moi, on va s'absenter un moment. Que personne ne nous dérange, compris?

Il entendit les marmonnements du médecin, qui était revenu à de meilleures et plus sages dispositions. Rassuré, Jack invita à Ianto à le suivre dans son bureau.

Tout était clair dans son esprit à présent. Mais la complexité de ses délires - bien que logiques et terriblement humains- était telle qu'il se demanda comment lui faire comprendre ce qu'il désirait lui confier. La tâche s'annonçait délicate et pénible.

* * *

Voilà, nous sommes proches du dénouement et des explications fort simples de ces rêves de malade…

A suivre….

Reviews please^^


	8. Il était une fois Ianto

CHAPITRE EIGHT

Un big mais big MERCI à ma bêta Evalyre qui sur ce coup s'est donné à fond et a dû ré-écrire toute la fin avec la bonne conjugaison au passé. C'est ce que j'appelle du travail d'orfèvre.

Rien que pour ça je vous recommande la lecture de ce chapitre ^^^

* * *

- Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai raconté sur les voyageurs de la nuit? C'était quel jour déjà?

- Avant-hier.

- C'est ça. Eh bien, après mon histoire, on est allés se coucher?

- Oui.

- On a fait l'amour?

Ianto jusque là assis en face de Jack, se leva et alla ranger une pile de dossiers qui tenait miraculeusement en équilibre sur un coin du bureau. Jack le regarda faire, en souriant.

- Non, finit par répondre Ianto. On a rien fait. On a juste fait dodo.

- Et pourquoi?

Le jeune homme sembla surpris.

- Parce qu'on était tous les deux exténués. Et parce que tu t'endormais déjà sur le sofa.

Jack se frotta les mains et demanda à sa fée du logis de se rasseoir en face. Il avait à lui parler sérieusement et le ménage attendrait.

- Parfait. C'est là que les choses se sont compliquées pour moi...

- Tu étais où hier?

- Quoi?

- Hier, tu étais où? Dans ce sens là tu comprends mieux?

Le ton était un rien acide mais Jack s'y était préparé et la lui dire la stricte vérité ne changerait pas grand chose à son désarroi immensément grand.

- J'ai repris contact avec une vieille connaissance qui habite assez loin. Pourquoi?

Ianto ne répondit pas. Il savait que son Jack de malheur mentait. Jack ne mentait pas vraiment, ou si peu, par omission. Alec était réellement une de ses connaissances et il habitait fichtrement loin.

- Bref. C'est moi qui parle. Sinon on sera encore là quand tu auras des cheveux blancs.

- J'espère bien. dit Ianto très vite.

Jack lui sourit mais le malaise en lui grandissait.

- J'ai dit : c'est moi qui parle, Ianto.

- Je te prie de bien vouloir m'excuser. Je t'écoute.

Jack lui adressa un regard mitigé. Entre le reproche, l'agacement feint et le remords.

- J'ai perdu pied ce soir-là, il y a deux jours donc.

Ianto acquiesça.

- J'ai fait une tonne de rêves que ne je comprenais pas du tout au début...

- Parce que tu comprends tes rêves, en général? Tu me diras comment tu fais.

Un nouveau regard sévère de Jack et Ianto posa un doigt sur sa bouche, promesse qu'i allait tenir sa bouche fermée

- Chut. Se dit-il, un peu moqueur.

- Contrairement à ce que tu pourrais imaginer, mon jeune ami, je suis un homme essentiellement cérébral. Si tu ris je t'étripe !

Le jeune amant ne rit pas mais la grimace sur son visage bouffi ressembla fort à un sourire refoulé.

- Comment crois-tu que je suis devenu le chef de Torchwood? Le recrutement est des plus rigoureux, tu sais. Voire rigoriste. Élitiste...

Jack attendait une réplique acerbe du jeune homme concernant par exemple, au débotté, son embauche personnelle après la capture de Myfawny et le choc frontal de leurs corps déjà pétris de désirs. Mais Ianto demeura muet.

Jack se pencha vers lui pour lui parler dans un murmure charmeur. Le vaste bureau les séparait mais il sentait la chaleur et le parfum de son amant le baigner dans un état de bien-être absolu. Dieu que c' était bon de le retrouver après une escapade mémorable dans le corps et le coeur d'Alec.

- J'ai rêvé de toi. J'ai rêvé d'Owen aussi, qui me faisait des avances. Arrête!

Ianto avait pouffé sur le nom du médecin.

- Je reprends. Cela prendra le temps qu'il faudra mais tu vas m'écouter jusqu'au bout, Ianto Jones !

Le gallois opina du chef, poliment.

- J'ai rêvé de ... de plusieurs personnes qui ont beaucoup compté dans mes vies. Comme le Docteur. Et ce satané John.

- Hart?

- Affirmatif.

Ianto roula des yeux.

- Je te l'ai dit, des rêves insensés qui n'avaient ni queue ni tête. Puis les choses se sont mises en place, et j'ai compris. Ah oui j'ai rêvé de la fiole aussi. Mais la mienne était remplie de sperme alien.

Cette fois, Ianto éclata de rire. les nerfs à vif, Jack attendit en pianotant sur le bureau.

- C'est bon? Tu veux un verre d'eau? Ou bien...

- Jack, le coupa Ianto, et si tu me disais simplement ce que tu cherches à me dire?

- Si c'était si simple, tu penses que je perdrais un temps précieux à tourner autour du pot ?

Ianto secoua la tête.

- C'est si difficile que ça à dire? Tu me fais peur tu sais? Tu veux me virer de Torchwood? Me virer de ton lit?

L'angoisse se lisait sur le visage du jeune homme. Passés l'amusement et l'étonnement, Ianto commençait à vraiment craindre le pire.

- Rien de tout ça, je t'assure.

La poitrine de Ianto s'affaissa. Il réajusta machinalement sa cravate.

- C'est tout le contraire que j'essaie de te dire, Ianto, avoua le Capitaine, aidé par le soulagement du jeune homme.

- Je ne te demande rien, Jack. Tu n'as pas de compte à me rendre. Tu es libre. Tu peux rêver de qui tu veux, quand tu veux et autant de fois que tu le veux.

- J'ai rêvé d'Alec et de quelqu'un d'autre qui a une place particulière dans mon cœur, dans ma vie.

- Qui? demanda Ianto sans réagir à l'aveu concernant l'expert démoniaque.

- Tu ne le connais pas. Enfin ...peu importe. Tu veux que je te racontes mes rêves avec Alec?

- Non.

- Tu vas quand même m'écouter.

- Pourquoi?

Ianto avait le masque de la colère sur le visage et Jack, meurtri de le voir ainsi, dut se faire violence pour continuer. Il devait crever l'abcès.

- Parce que j'ai aimé cet homme. Follement.

- Je le sais. Que cherches-tu à me dire? Tu veux m'énerver, c'est ça? Tu veux me faire du mal?

- Non, non et non. Bon sang, tu vas m'écouter oui?

Devant la rage à peine lisible sur le visage de Ianto; devant ses mains tremblantes; devant son air de chien battu mais encore hargneux, Jack se noya dans ses douleurs. Il avait en face de lui l'artisan unique et doué de son état de délabrement mental et affectif. Et, pourtant, il ne pouvait se résoudre à lui détailler les rêves qui l'avaient mené jusqu'à lui. Qui l'avaient mené au bout de sa liberté d'immortel. Il se leva et prit la main de Ianto, l'obligeant à se lever lui aussi.

- Après tout, tu as raison. Je suis libre.

Il ouvrit en grand la porte du bureau et fit face au jeune homme, le gratifiant d'un de ses plus beaux sourires.

- Et je t'adore comme tu es. Et comme je suis.

- Je t'aime aussi, Jack. Et ce qui est dit est dit, souviens-toi. Même si je ne comprends toujours rien à ce qui t'arrive.

- Aucune importance. Oublie tout ça et va donc nous faire ton meilleur café !

- A vos ordres. Mais j'aimerais tout de même savoir ce que tu cherchais à faire avec le spray sexuel.

- Aucun intérêt. Je t'assure. Je te raconterai plus tard. Allez au boulot!

Jack lui claqua les fesses et se dit que quelque part durant son éternité, il trouverait bien une heure ou deux à consacrer au jeune homme indispensable pour lui confier avec les mots justes le secret de la fiole imaginaire. Celle qui renfermait ses sentiments les plus vrais. Ceux qu'il croyait être les plus indomptables.

Ce que Jack n'avait pas prémédité, par contre, ce fut la conversation qu'il entendit par inadvertance, et aussi par curiosité, en espionnant carrément le Hub depuis son bureau, entre Gwen et Ianto qu'il venait de quitter après la pause café. Les paroles du jeune homme lui serrèrent le coeur.

- Pourquoi dis-tu une chose pareille, Ianto? demandait la jeune femme émue.

- Il me fait tourner en bourrique. Il se croit tout permis parce qu'il est le chef. Mais je ne suis pas assez solide pour tout encaisser.

- De quoi tu parles?

- Il a revu Alec McNeil, hier, c'est avec lui qu'il a passé la soirée.

- Quoi? Tu es sûr?

- Certain. Il vient de me reparler de lui et des rêves qu'il a fait ces derniers jours. Je n'y ai rien compris sauf une chose : il se sent coupable et il veut mon pardon.

- Il t'a vraiment dit qu'il avait passé la soirée avec ce type?

La jeune femme et Ianto étaient assis sur le sofa et elle avait passé les bras autour de ses épaules, en signe d'écoute et de réconfort. Jack sentit sa poitrine se comprimer.

- Non, mais je le sais. Et puis qu'est-ce que ça change? Je sais bien ce que je représente pour lui. C'est à dire, pas grand chose.

- Tu te trompes, lui assura Gwen, qui, elle, ne se trompait pas, pensa Jack. Il tient à toi.

- Comme il tient à toi et à chacun de vous.

- Non, Ianto. Je suis certaine que tu comptes un peu plus pour lui.

- Pourquoi? Parce que je couche avec lui? C'est pas une preuve ça. Il coucherait avec n'importe qui qui veuille bien de lui et le choix est large.

Gwen recula un peu et retira ses bras des épaules de Ianto pour ronger un peu ses ongles vernis. Elle aurait volontiers couché avec ce patron insatiable si elle n'avait pas eu Rhys dans sa vie et dans son coeur. Jack se félicita de n'avoir jamais cédé à la tentation de flirter avec la jolie brune piquante et sexy. Et il réalisait que Ianto l'avait beaucoup aidé à ne pas dépasser la ligne blanche.

- Ok, Jack est incontrôlable. Ok, il est libre. Mais tu sais, Ianto, depuis que je suis ici, je l'ai vu changer. Et tu y es pour quelque chose. Tu n'as pas remarqué qu'il est moins dragueur, moins cabotin depuis quelques mois?

Ianto secoua la tête, qu'il gardait baissée. Jack préférait ne pas voir ses yeux vides.

- Et... hésita Gwen. Comment ça se passe entre vous? Je veux dire... enfin tu vois?

Ianto releva la tête et Jack ferma les yeux à moitié.

- Au lit?

- Au lit ou ailleurs... plaisanta Gwen.

- C'est surréaliste.

Gwen gloussa mais Ianto était sérieux.

- Excuse-moi. C'est à dire?

- Ce type est fou dès qu'il entre en mode sexuel. Parfois il me fait peur.

- Oui, tu m'as déjà raconté le coup de la ceinture. Mais en ce moment, tout va bien?

- Oui, à part ses lubies sado-maso, c'est super. Mais je ne te parle pas de sexe, Gwen. J'ai des sentiments pour lui, tu comprends? Je crois que je l'aime. J'en suis sûr.

Jack, les yeux mi-clos, inspira profondément.

- Je l'aime mais je suis persuadé qu'il ne m'aime pas autant.

Les larmes perlaient sur les joues roses de Ianto qui voulut se lever. Gwen l'en empêcha.

- Reste avec moi, et dis-moi pourquoi tu penses qu'il ne t'aime pas. Moi je sais qu'il t'aime. Même s'il ne te l'a jamais dit, tu sais comment il est...

- Justement. Je commence à douter. Je ne suis plus aussi sûr de le connaître.

Gwen essuya le visage du jeune homme d'un geste tendre de la main.

- Au contraire. Il a beau jouer au héros énigmatique et libre, il est comme tous les mecs et crois en mon expérience des hommes. Tu es novice en la matière!

La boutade arracha un timide sourire à Ianto qui hocha la tête.

- Ils sont tous pareils, tu peux me croire. S'il en avait assez de toi pour la baise, il t'aurait remplacé depuis longtemps. Le tact, c'est une denrée rare chez les mecs. Sauf chez toi, mon Ianto.

Un deuxième sourire et Jack rouvrit complètement les yeux.

- Alors pourquoi est-il retourné voir ce type, hein?

- Ianto. J'aime Rhys. Je l'aime plus que tout. Et je l'ai trompé avec Owen. Tu vois, pour une femme c'est une faiblesse que l'on pardonne difficilement mais pour un homme, surtout un homme comme Jack, cela ne prouve rien...

- Il m'a dit mot pour mot "qu'il avait aimé Alec, follement". Que dois-je comprendre à cet aveu?

Gwen fronça les sourcils.

- Il t'a dit ça?

- A l'instant.

- Alors.. tout est normal.

- Tu peux répéter?

- Tu avais raison. Il cherche ton pardon et c'est la preuve qu'il t'aime. Sinon il n'aurait que faire de ta jalousie, il ne t'en aurait même pas parlé! Bingo !

La jeune femme s'applaudit elle-même, ravie de sa conclusion toute féminine.

- Ce n'est pas idiot comme raisonnement, avoua Ianto, en se redressant.

Jack pouvait à présent l'observer dans toute sa splendeur. Il aurait voulu embrasser Gwen pour sa fine psychologie. Elle était en train de dire à Ianto ce que lui, Jack Harkness, amant immortel et incorruptible, n'arrivait pas à lui dire avec ses mots à lui.

- Que je veux! Ianto Jones, si tu as des questions au sujet de ton mec, viens demander à tata Gwen! D'accord?

Ianto lui prit la main et l'embrassa sur la joue. Un bisou bien mérité que Jack partagea en silence et en cachette.

- C'est pas facile d'aimer, hein? Merci Gwen. Je vais d'abord lui poser mes questions et s'il persiste dans son mutisme je reviens te harceler.

Le jeune homme se leva et offrit une main galante à Gwen pour l'aider à se lever.

- C'est quand tu veux et surtout, Ianto, assume-toi, fais-toi désirer, bouscule le un peu. Il va ramper à tes pieds en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. On parie?

- Tope-là!

- Vendu!

Jack était prévenu. Toujours une longueur d'avance sur tout le monde, noblesse oblige. Et filouterie oblige.

Il fit tourner sa chaise et posa les pieds sur le bord du bureau. Il commença à écrémer la masse dense et ombrageuse de ses pensées. cuillerée après cuillerée. En démarrant par le voile lourd et épais qui recouvrait l'intérieur de son être. Le premier rêve.

Au début était une fiole, une fiole toute simple mais au symbolisme édifiant. Une fiole de vie, de renaissance, tributaire d'un certain nombre de sacrifices. Jack et son équipe avaient sauvé un enfant grâce à cette fiole, sans pouvoir empêcher dans le même temps la disparition définitive de plusieurs autres victimes.

Ensuite, tard dans la soirée, Jack et Ianto avaient papoté, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et Ianto avait évoqué, pêle-mêle, le mariage récent de Gwen, le physique replet de son père, le goût exécrable de sa mère pour les hommes, l'éventualité d'un Jack papa, et il n'avait guère réagi à la demande en mariage mâtinée d'humour de son Capitaine.

Sur ce, se souvint Jack, Ianto était parti bouder chez lui et les ennuis avaient commencé. Après le départ du jeune homme courbatu, Jack s'était senti un peu coupable de n'avoir pas cherché à apaiser les angoisses de Ianto. Mais il avait été envahi par un sentiment indéniable et insidieux de bien-être. De sérénité. Il n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir connu un tel calme intérieur depuis fort longtemps. Une impression de tranquillité absolue et de liberté affective qui ne rimait pas avec sa situation actuelle. Celle d'un homme constamment suivi par une ombre fine et attentionnée qui répondait - toujours- au doux nom de Ianto Jones.

Quelque chose de l'ordre de la dévotion inconditionnelle avait uni les deux hommes, après cette mission, et surtout,après la soirée qu'ils venaient de passer ensemble. Quelque chose avait changé, définitivement.

Depuis des lustres, les amants de passage n'avaient cessé de graviter autour du Capitaine insoumis et affranchi. Depuis des décennies, le sexe régulait sa vie de solitaire éternel. Rarement ponctuée de coups de coeur, dans un sens comme dans l'autre.

Jack ne s'attachait à personne et ne s'attardait chez personne. Peu de créatures audacieuses avaient tenté de l'apprivoiser. Jack Harkness était expert en livraison, et nul pour le service après vente. Un représentant free lance qui carburait au défraiements purement physiques.

Puis un jour, il avait rencontré Ianto Jones. Ce dernier lui ayant fait du rentre-dedans pendant des jours, Jack avait fini par céder et avait recruté le jeune gallois têtu et indiscutablement sexy.

Une nouvelle proie à accrocher à son tableau de chasse, avait pensé Jack au début. Un partenaire de plus pour agrémenter l'ordinaire de sa vie longue et répétitive.

La parade de séduction avait été brève, comme l'avait prédit le Capitaine qui avait suspecté, à raison, une intéressante inclination chez Ianto à baisser sa résistance jour après jour, clin d'oeil après clin d'oeil, face à un patron entreprenant et acharné.

Dès le départ, Jack avait été attiré, sexuellement, par ce jeune employé modèle. Et dès leur premier regard, son sixième sens lui avait confirmé la réciprocité de cette douce sensation. Ianto, bien que réservé et revêche, avait observé son chef avec une lueur coquine dans le regard. Le détaillant sans pudeur dès que l'occasion se présentait, c'est à dire, à chacune de leur présence dans une même pièce. Rougissant, hésitant, sur la défensive, mais toujours flatté de l'intérêt peu professionnel que lui portait l'immortel. Flatté et progressivement réactif.

Le sexe avec Ianto avait d'abord été laborieux. Le jeune homme n'avait visiblement jamais répondu aux avances d'un autre homme avant Jack. Il était désespérément hétérosexuel. Mais ouvert à la nouveauté, ce que Jack n'avait pas mis longtemps à comprendre.

Il ne rouspétait pas quand son chef le collait d'un peu trop près. Ou quand il sentait une main baladeuse sur son dos, sur ses reins, voire plus bas. Il restait immobile, attendant sagement que le patron daigne s'éloigner, une fois certain de s'être fait comprendre.

Et Ianto était intelligent et vif d'esprit. Il avait vite compris. La riposte n'avait pas tardé. Ce fut à celui qui réussirait à draguer impunément l'autre sous les regards faussement aveugles du reste de l'équipe. Jack fut bientôt lui-même collé de très près. Il sentit rapidement un souffle chaud sur sa nuque, ou une main égarée sur le bout de ses doigts, sous la table, sur le clavier d'un ordinateur, ou plus souvent quand Ianto lui donnait sa tasse de café magique. Jack adorait les pauses café. Les regards langoureux, les caresses furtives, les sourires expressifs, les gazouillis à peine audibles quand Jack lui parlait à l'oreille, tout n'était qu'encouragements tacites et précurseurs d'une entente plus qu'amicale.

Un soir, enfin, Jack avait demandé à Ianto de rester avec lui, après le départ des intrus, euh…de l'équipe, pour lui confier la responsabilité des coffres et de la sécurité de la base. Raison officielle. Raison officieuse : il voulut être fixé quant au retour sur investissements de ses approches corporelles. Savoir jusqu'à quel point Ianto était prêt à aller dans cette drague affichée. Il n'avait pas été déçu.

- La combinaison des coffres change tous les jours. C'est impératif. Elle n'est pas comme moi... lui avait expliqué Jack en lui donnant un feuillet contenant les directives à suivre à la lettre.

- Vous ne changez pas souvent, monsieur?

- Tu vois bien. Je porte encore des fringues de l'avant-guerre. J'ai du mal à me renouveler. Faut croire que je suis de la vieille école, un peu obsolète.

Jack s'était rapproché de Ianto qui n'avait pas bougé.

- Elles vous vont bien. Vous avez une certaine classe dedans. Avait-il dit sans rougir, pour la première fois depuis que Jack avait jeté son dévolu sur lui.

- Venant d'un jeune homme aussi élégant que toi, je prends cette confidence pour un joli compliment, soupira Jack en se rapprochant encore.

- Vous pouvez.

- Bien. Je pense avoir fait le tour des tâches qui te sont désormais attribuées...

- Je vous remercie de votre confiance. Je suis honoré.

- Vraiment? Tu n'as pas à l'être. Tu es fiable, sérieux, méthodique et de toute façon il nous fallait un responsable de la sécurité, alors...

- Oui, monsieur. Je peux disposer?

- Si tu es si pressé de partir, rien ne t'en empêche. Bonne nuit. A demain.

Désappointé, Jack le précéda pour sortir de la salle des coffres.

- Ce n'est pas que je sois pressé, monsieur. Si vous avez autre chose à me montrer, j'ai tout mon temps.

Jack avait fait volte face et Ianto avait failli lui rentrer dedans. Reculant à temps pour éviter le choc, il s'était hélas arrêté nez à nez avec Jack. Le Capitaine avait souri mais n'avait rien trouvé à lui montrer. Les yeux clairs de l'autre noyés dans les siens, il avait ressenti une faible décharge électrique lui parcourir l'échine. Ianto n'avait pas reculé.

- Vous avez autre chose à me dire? Avait-il demandé, la voix légèrement chevrotante.

Ne trouvant aucun mot, Jack opta pour une réponse gestuelle. Il avait posé les mains sur la taille de Ianto et l'avait attiré contre lui. Le rouge monta aux joues rondes du jeune gallois. Ses yeux s'étaient mis à cligner nerveusement et ses lèvres adorables s'étaient crispées. Tout indiquait à Jack que Ianto appréhendait ce qui risquait de se passer entre eux, mais sans pouvoir dire pourquoi ni comment, le Capitaine n'eut pas l'impression de brusquer son jeune promu responsable de la sécurité. Quelque chose dans son regard l'incitait à poursuivre son dessein de conquête. Jack n'avait jamais forcé personne, et Ianto ne serait pas l'exception. Il savait reconnaître le désir chez n'importe qui et Ianto Jones le désirait furieusement. Sinon, pourquoi se laisserait-il faire de la sorte? Pourquoi Jack sentait-il son corps tremblant mais ravi de cette proximité soudaine? Car oui, le corps de Ianto était ravi et le lui fit savoir. La nature fait bien les choses et Jack adorait le naturel de Ianto, sous des dehors guindés, cet homme répondait à son invite.

Jack avait souri puis avait effleuré ses lèvres, respirant son souffle court et brûlant. Contournant sa bouche fébrile, il avait déposé un baiser léger sur sa joue. Sentant contre lui le corps de Ianto toujours ravi, Jack était revenu sur ses lèvres et avait glissé une langue avide dans la fente qu'un soupir venait d'ouvrir. Sa langue avait fait la connaissance de sa partenaire et Jack avait appris à Ianto pourquoi il ne fallait jamais dire "fontaine...".

Le baiser fut doux, chaud, humide, réjouissant. Le jeune homme se laissa faire un court instant avant de répondre avec empressement à l'appel de la chair. Jack avait senti deux mains se cramponner à ses hanches, et le parfum charnel de Ianto se fixer sur ses lèvres gourmandes. Il fit remonter ses mains sous la veste, caressant le dos musclé, et se perdit dans le plaisir de cet échange nouveau et prometteur. Contraints de reprendre leur souffle, les deux hommes avaient séparé leurs lèvres rougies et déjà en manque de leurs camarades de jeux. Ianto avait ouvert les yeux et les avait posé sur la bouche de Jack, comme pour lui intimer de recommencer. Jack lui avait encore souri. Malgré l'ardeur de ce premier baiser, et le calme relatif de Ianto, il n'avait pas voulu profiter de la situation. Il retira ses mains et les plongea dans ses poches.

- Les choses sont très claires pour moi, lui avait-il dit dans un murmure. Si elles ne le sont pas pour toi, ou si elles ne le sont pas encore tout à fait, j'attendrais. C'est à toi de décider. Toi seul. Je ne veux rien exiger que tu ne veuilles m'offrir, d'accord?

Ianto avait hoché la tête.

- Tu ferais mieux de rentrer chez toi. On se voit demain, et n'oublie pas. Coffres, sécurité, combinaison, et ça.

Jack l'embrassa chastement du bout des lèvres.

Ianto avait hoché la tête.

- A demain, monsieur.

- Jack.

- A demain... Jack.

Jack avait regardé Ianto partir, d'un pas mal assuré, les mains tripotant les pans de sa veste et la tête baissée. Le Capitaine venait de faire une nouvelle victime. Mais il était sûr d'une chose : cette victime ne ressemblait pas aux autres. Elle était spéciale. Elle portait sur elle le sceau de la sincérité. Il était allé se coucher sur une dernière pensée entêtante. De lui ou de Ianto, qui était la victime, en vérité?

Après ce premier contact rapproché, Jack avait multiplié les avances. Certes, il lui avait promis d'attendre le temps qu'il faudrait mais le corps avait ses exigences et il passa à la vitesse supérieure. Les soirs où Jack invitait Ianto à traîner un peu plus tard dans le Hub s'étaient faits plus fréquents.

Les attouchements timides devinrent des caresses insistantes. Les baisers économes du début doublèrent d'intensité et de fréquence. Les prémices de l'acte sexuel s'annonçaient sous les meilleurs auspices. Ianto se laissait charmer avec une aisance étonnante et même quand Jack lisait parfois de la panique dans ses yeux, il s'évertuait à le mettre en le confiance et refrénait aussitôt ses ardeurs.

Quand, dans la journée, l'un et l'autre se parlaient, se frôlaient ou s'admiraient en silence, la tension montait d'un cran et chacun attendait patiemment le soir où ils pourraient se livrer à des échanges plus poussés. Mais Jack ne rudoya pas la timidité de Ianto. Dès qu'il s'aventurait sur un terrain trop intime, il observait la réaction du jeune homme et agissait en conséquence. Certains soirs, Ianto sembla plus disponible que d'autres. Jack en avait profité au maximum. Cela lui avait pris de longues semaines avant de pouvoir explorer les zones pudiques qui pimenteraient un peu plus leur ébats. A ce stade de leur relation, Jack perdit de son assurance car Ianto était d'humeur lunatique. Un soir, il passait outre les politesses d'usage et volait un baiser à son patron, le rouge aux joues mais le sang chaud. Un autre soir, il se faisait désirer en jouant les vierges effarouchées; en avouant qu'il n'était pas encore prêt pour une étreinte si nouvelle pour lui. Ce fut lors d'un soir négatif que Jack, impatient, lui avait demandé de bute en blanc s'il ne se fichait pas un peu de sa fiole!

La fiole! (hum, note de l'auteur^^^)

- Je veux bien attendre mais cela fait des semaines qu'on se tourne autour, et je déteste rester dans l'expectative aussi longtemps.

Jack avait commencé par un baiser sulfureux et des caresses sous la chemise, depuis la nuque de Ianto jusqu'en bas du dos, freiné dans son élan par la ceinture en cuir du pantalon.

Ianto s'était alors reculé pour lui signifier que cela lui suffisait pour l'instant.

- Je suis désolé. Je ne sais pas trop, je ferais mieux de rentrer... avait bégayé le jeune homme.

- Tu as envie ou pas? De quoi as-tu peur?

- A votre avis?

- Réponds-moi, tu en as envie ou pas?

Le regard de Ianto s'était assombri. Jack resta à distance et enfouit ses mains dans les poches.

- Alors?

- J'ai envie de partager des choses avec vous mais je ne sais pas trop quoi...

Jack inclina la tête, dubitatif.

- Partager. Tu veux dire juste flirter? Des papouilles et des caresses sages? Pas au-delà?

- Je n'en sais rien. C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive...

- Je le sais. Mais on a eu le temps de faire connaissance depuis, non? J'aimerais seulement savoir si tu as dans l'idée de vivre cette nouvelle expérience un jour ou l'autre, et avec moi de préférence.

- Par expérience, vous voulez parler de ...sexe?

- Absolument. C'est bien ce qu'on est censé faire quand on se plait mutuellement et qu'on se coince entre deux couloirs pour s'embrasser et se tripoter. Tu l'as déjà fait?

La carnation laiteuse de Ianto s'était empourprée et Jack avait eu une subite envie de lait grenadine. C'était exactement à cela que le teint rouge/rose lui avait fait penser. Comiquement. Il avait eu pitié de sa détresse.

- Très bien, je ne te retiens pas. Tu n'es peut-être pas fait pour l'exotisme après tout. Tant pis.

Jack avait fait demi-tour et s'était éloigné, furieusement frustré. Mais Ianto méritait le temps de la réflexion, aussi longtemps que cela puisse durer. La victime n'était décidément pas celle à qui l'on pensait.

- Jack, attendez !

Ianto l'avait rattrapé au beau milieu du Hub devant la tour d'eau. Moins pourpre et les yeux brillants.

- Oui, je sais que je veux vivre... ça avec vous. C'est vous qui me troublez, vraiment. Seulement, c'est nouveau pour moi.

- Ianto, il y a des tas de façons de s'amuser entre personnes adultes et consentantes. Je ne te demande pas la permission de te violer là sur le sol ! Nous ne sommes pas des animaux. Je veux que tu me dises si je peux espérer un peu plus que tes câlins, délicieux, j'en conviens, mais pas très nourrissants si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Oui, oui, je vois très bien et oui vous pouvez espérer. Avait dit Ianto très vite. Par exemple, si cela vous tente je peux...

- Oui?

Le rouge sur le visage vira cette fois au violet. Jack s'était retenu de rire. Ianto pouvait quoi?

- Je t'écoute.

- Vous ...enfin vous voyez. Une chose que nous les hommes aimons bien qu'on nous fasse.

Le violet remonta jusqu'au front plissé du jeune homme. Jack n'avait pu s'empêcher de rire.

- une petite gâterie? Non, mauvaise idée. Tu n'es pas encore prêt. Moi si par contre.

Les yeux rieurs, Jack s'approcha de Ianto et s'agenouilla devant lui.

- Vous êtes sûr?

Ianto se cambra en avant, affolé.

- Du calme, Ianto. C'est une idée pertinente qui va m'offrir l'occasion de te montrer toute la douceur et le savoir-faire dont je suis capable. Après cela, tu seras beaucoup moins indécis. Fais-moi confiance.

- D'accord.

La voix s'était faite bizarrement claire. Jack défit la ceinture et baissa doucement le pantalon puis le joli caleçon à fleurs jusqu'aux genoux et après un dernier regard vers Ianto, il s'exécuta. Ianto sentit la bouche chaude engloutir tout son membre et son corps se contracta. Il posa sa tête contre la paroi vitrée de la tour d'eau et son cou devint mou, à mesure que son sexe se raidissait sous les caresses buccales. Jack l'amena vite au nirvana. La décharge de plaisir lui coupant les jambes, Ianto tomba à genoux, face à son patron satisfait de son effet quasi immédiat. Comblé devant l'extase qui allumait les yeux du jeune homme.

Jack avait ri et l'avait aidé à se relever et à se rhabiller, d'un geste presque maternel, prévenant, délicat.

- Alors?

- C'était rapide, je suis désolé. Vous... vous faites ça bien, très bien même.

Ravi, Jack avait accepté le compliment sans dire un mot.

- Vaudrait mieux que je rentre maintenant?

- D'accord, je t'ai assez embêté pour aujourd'hui. À demain, Ianto.

- Vous ne m'embêtez pas, Jack. C'était bien. Vraiment bien.

- Je sais. Allez au dodo, jeune homme.

Ianto avait poliment hoché la tête et s'en était allé, marchant à petits pas vers la sortie, la main sur le mur pour ne pas vaciller sous le regard tentateur qu'il sentait dans son dos.

* * *

Suite de la romance très bientôt J


	9. Ianto's mine, I guess

CHAPITRE NINE

Big merci à ma bêta Evalyre, et à tous ceux et toutes celles qui me suivent avec patience et courage.

* * *

Jack avait été surpris par le changement de comportement radical de Ianto après cette première expérience intime. Contrairement à ce qu'il aurait espéré, Ianto prit ses distances avec son chef. Il était soudain devenu taciturne, réticent, et constamment fuyant. Jack avait peut-être trop brusqué les choses. Il se devait de lui laisser encore le temps de digérer la main mise de Jack Harkness sur son corps.

C'est donc avec regret qu'il avait abandonné la chasse, mais la promiscuité permanente avec jeune homme ne l'avait pas aidé pas à faire le deuil , même provisoire, de cette ébauche d'histoire. Prenant sur lui, il avait accordé à Ianto le temps de la réflexion, priant qu'elle finirait pas le faire revenir vers lui. Mais Ianto était comme une anguille prise dans un filet, il lui glissait des mains. Et lui glissait sous le nez. Il affichait une attitude désinvolte et délestée de toute connotation sexuelle. Ianto le repoussait, poliment mais fermement.

Suzie et Tosh, intuitives jusqu'au bout des ongles, avaient parfaitement repéré la valse hésitation entre les deux hommes. Owen, quant à lui, n'y voyait que du feu.

Jack avait continué malgré tout à lui tourner autour sans le relancer. Il avait certes très envie de lui mais il était trop fier pour supplier quiconque sur un terrain qu'il fréquentait avec une science et une habileté exemplaires.

Il avait rapidement eu l'explication de ce retournement de situation. Lisa. A cette époque, le jeune homme équivoque avait été démasqué en même temps que sa trahison aux conséquences dramatiques.

Bafoué, meurtri, Jack lui avait pourtant pardonné à la seconde où les risques encourus par lui et son équipe, sans parler de la race humaine, avaient été écartés. Il comprit le déchirement intérieur de Ianto et probablement la raison de son échec à vouloir le séduire. Ianto avait porté un fardeau trop lourd pour un seul homme. Jack lui avait pardonné d'autant plus facilement qu'il se souvenait des mots durs du jeune homme. Des mots de haine qui n'avaient visé que son Capitaine, sans aucun doute possible. Ianto lui avait reproché de ne s'être jamais intéressé à sa vie en dehors de Torchwood. Il lui avait reproché de ne voir en lui qu'un objet de désir et non un être humain seul, ligué contre tous. Ianto avait raison. Mais il n'était pas l'exception. Jack ne demandait jamais rien à ses employés, hormis ce qui concernait leur travail à Torchwood.

Il aurait peut-être gagné la confiance de Ianto en commençant par là. Le questionner sur sa vie, sa famille, ses amours passés. Sur ce dernier point, le voile avait été levé lorsque Lisa avait été découverte dans les sous sols de la base.

Plusieurs semaines s'étaient écoulées sans que ni Jack ni Ianto ne se parlent en privé. Après leur affrontements contre les cannibales, Jack déjà ébranlé par l'horreur, n'avait pas estimé utile de jouer au psychologue du dimanche. Laissant à chacun le soin d'exorciser ses peurs profondes à sa manière. Il ne s'était autorisé aucune ingérence dans leur vie privée. Il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant et ne se sentait pas la force de remettre en cause la neutralité de son commandement.

L'ambiance sinistre dans le Hub avait pesé lourd sur les consciences esseulées. Et le travail avait été le meilleur exutoire possible pour tous.

À sa grande et oh combien agréable surprise, ce fut Ianto qui brisa la glace, le soir où Suzie, ressuscitée, avait dû regagner sa place de morte définitive dans la morgue de la base. Ianto rédigeait le rapport de décès de la jeune femme quand il avait évoqué, sans crier gare, les nombreuses utilisations coquines qu'un chronomètre pouvait offrir. Le regard de Jack s'était allumé derechef et, n'écoutant que son corps, il avait invité Ianto à venir développer cette théorie dans son bureau.

- C'est fou, mais j'en ai fait toute une liste et je continue à en trouver de nouvelles chaque jour…avait expliqué Ianto, une fois seul avec Jack dans le bureau, en jouant joyeusement avec le chrono.

- Et tu penses à qui quand tu cherches ces usages détournés ? Lui avait demandé un Jack tout feu tout flamme, assis à sa place fétiche, face à lui.

Ianto avait levé les yeux vers lui, drôlement réjoui par la question.

- Cela dépend. La première idée qui m'est venue à l'esprit, je vous la dois.

- Vraiment? Tu attises ma curiosité, tu le sais?

- Combien de temps pouvez-vous rester sans me toucher? Avait-il lancé sur un ton provocateur.

- Des semaines entières. Je ne t'ai pas touché depuis des semaines, lui avait rappelé Jack en riant.

Ianto avait acquiescé et s'était levé pour venir s'asseoir sur le bord du bureau, tout près de lui.

- Je le sais. Ce n'est pas comme ça que j'aurais dû poser la question. Je voulais dire combien de temps sans me toucher si je fais ça?

Ianto s'était penché et l'avait embrassé sauvagement, tenant le visage de Jack dans ses mains après avoir posé le chrono sur le bureau. La sensation de n'avoir jamais quitté les lèvres douces du jeune homme avait submergé Jack de bonheur. Il s'était langui de cette délicieuse langue sucrée depuis si longtemps. Il avait attrapé Ianto par la nuque pour approfondir l'échange mais ce dernier s'était dérobé et avait stoppé le chrono.

Jack avait soupiré de dépit.

- 8 secondes et 6 dixièmes, avait clamé Ianto, fier de lui.

- Ce n'est pas juste, je n'étais pas prêt. Je peux me contrôler plus que ça, je te jure !

Ianto avait fait la moue, nullement convaincu.

- Tu n'es pas aussi irrésistible que tu ne le penses, jeune effronté, s'était moqué Jack en se levant et en l'attirant à lui.

- Je n'en crois pas un mot. Vous me trouvez à votre goût, j'ignore pourquoi, mais c'est un fait.

- C'est vrai, j'avoue. Et j'ignore aussi pourquoi !

- Monsieur mufle !

- Alors?

- Quoi?

- Tu as pris une décision?

- Je dirais plutôt qu'elle s'est prise toute seule. Je sais que je vous ai fait beaucoup de tort à vous et aux autres, seulement…

- Seulement quoi, Ianto? Avait demandé Jack qui voulait une réponse claire et nette.

- Vous m'avez gardé. Et pardonné. J'ignore aussi pourquoi mais je vous en remercie.

- Et ceci est ta façon de me remercier?

Jack était déçu. Il ne voulait pas de la résignation du jeune homme. Il voulait de la passion. Ou de l'attirance assumée. Il n'en demandait pas plus.

- Non, j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir. Même si c'est difficile de réfléchir honnêtement quand je pense à vous.

Le visage de Jack s'était illuminé.

- Continue.

- J'aime apprendre. Je serais un apprenti motivé. Si vous êtes toujours d'accord pour m'aider à prendre une décision?

- Tu es déjà très doué, Ianto Jones. Je suis certain que tu sauras me surprendre.

- Alors on refait une partie?

Jack avait ri et avait serré son nouveau partenaire attitré, un peu plus fort.

- Avec plaisir. Teste-moi, Ianto Jones.

- C'est parti. Top chrono.

Le chemin avait été tout tracé après cet accord de principe. Les œillades et les sourires avaient abondé dans les deux sens. Naturellement, Ianto restait sur ses gardes, il valait mieux se méfier d'un Jack aussi porté sur la chose. Mais Ianto avait également dû réfréner ses élans car il était visiblement chaviré par le tournant inédit que sa vie prenait et par sa future place au sein de l'équipe, que les autres n'allaient pas tarder à découvrir. Certains allaient en proftier pour le chambrer. Prévisible Owen. D'autres allaient le cuisiner sur les aspects méconnus de leur chef, ceux qui colonisaient son intimité. Coquines Gwen… et Tosh.

Ianto trouva ses marques peu à peu. Jack le ménagea sans pour autant se priver de ce dessert incroyablement appétissant. Il estimait que les choses allaient bon train, et qu'il avait encore énormément à offrir au jeune homme de moins en moins insensible à son charme, à force de l'abrutir de tendresse et de petits jeux raisonnablement sulfureux pour le maintenir à la bonne température.

Lorsque Jack sombra dans une mort étonnement longue, après l'ouverture provoquée de la Faille et son face à face avec le Grand Dévoreur, le jeune homme réalisa à quel point le Capitaine comptait pour lui. Il ne s'était pas offert à lui par soumission, ou par curiosité, comme il l'avait pensé au début. Non, il avait cédé à ses avances parce que l'évidence de son attirance pour lui s'était imposée d'elle-même. Et parce que l'attirance physique cachait autre chose de plus noble, de plus profond. Ianto n'aimait pas les hommes. En dehors de ses fichues phéromones infernales, il éprouvait pour Jack un sentiment qui ne lui était pas étranger. Cet homme le troublait autant par son audace que par sa grande humanité. Il avait décelé dans la façon qu'avait Jack de le draguer, un authentique respect, une réelle faiblesse affective de la part de son chef. Ce dernier ratissait large, toujours gagnant, et s'il rôdait encore autour de lui, après des mois de flirt approfondi, c'est qu'il y trouvait son compte, et pas seulement sur le plan sexuel. Jack aimait la diversité, alors pourquoi persistait-il à étoffer leur relation, jour après jour, sans relâche, avec une inventivité qui ne connaissait aucune limite?

Ianto crut que sa vie à lui s'était tout simplement arrêtée et que sitôt la mort de Jack déclarée, il n'aurait plus sa place à Torchwood, ni ailleurs. Il retournerait à Londres et se laisserait probablement dévoré par le chagrin d'avoir perdu les deux personnes qui auraient peuplé sa courte vie amoureuse. Car Ianto était amoureux de Jack et le voir revenir d'entre les morts L'avait fait véritablement basculer dans le bonheur. Bonheur partagé et scellé par un baiser de pardon et de douce déclaration officielle.

La propension au pardon de Jack l'étonnait considérablement. Après tous les coups bas, les injures, les désobéissances, les attentas contre sa personne, comment cet homme pouvait-il occulter de tels agissements inqualifiables d'une simple phrase « je te pardonne » ou d'un baiser chaste et sincère?

Il y avait tellement de qualités à admirer chez ce patron indispensable, que Ianto n'avait pas une seule fois culpabilisé d'avoir viré sa cuti. Pour Jack, il était capable de tout. Capable de prêter le flanc aux simagrées de son entourage proche. Prêt à accuser les coups de griffes verbales du médecin plein de gouaille. Prêt à accepter les sobriquets les plus offensants, comme « chewing-gum », dernier surnom en date sorti de la caboche d'Owen qui le comparait à un vieux chewing-gum collé à la semelle du Capitaine. Tout, Ianto acceptait tout. Et Jack lui avait brisé le cœur, le jour même de sa résurrection, en disparaissant sans autre forme de procès. Sans un au revoir. Comme le casse-cou libre et irréductible qu'il avait toujours été et qu'il resterait. Avec ou sans son chewing-gum.

Seulement Jack n'était pas parti sur un coup de tête, et Ianto l'ignorait. Comme les autres, il avait dû se résoudre à vivre sans ses ordres. Sans lui pour continuer à travailler, bon gré mal gré.

Lorsque Jack était revenu, après une année d'absence, Ianto était trop heureux pour lui en vouloir vraiment. Jack avait retrouvé son Docteur et peut-être avait-il enfin eu les réponses qu'il avait attendues si longtemps?

La relation provisoirement suspendue avait repris de plus belle. Avec une invitation à dîner et plus car affinités. Ianto s'était plongé corps et âme dans le boulot. Il n'avait fréquenté personne durant cette longue disette sentimentale. Il ne voulait que Jack, il ne pensait qu'à Jack, certain qu'un jour il reviendrait. Jack était trop bienveillant, trop charitable, trop secourable pour les abandonner définitivement.

Jack s'était assuré dès son retour que Ianto était resté le même. À savoir, Pénélope attendant son Ulysse, et il avait été ravi de constater que rien n'avait altéré son intérêt pour lui.

Le Capitaine avait mis les bouchées doubles et le coup porté à la fidélité de Ianto, quand un certain expert Écossais était venu jeter le trouble dans la vie de Jack, n'avait pas entamé la force de ses sentiments pour son amant inconstant. Comme Jack, Ianto avait fini par lui pardonner. La clémence en amour devait exister dans les deux camps. Puisqu'il ne s'agissait plus de sexe, on ne devient pas abstinent du jour au lendemain par orgueil, ni par lassitude. On choisit de le devenir si on aime et si on s'accroche à l'espoir fou de retrouver tôt ou tard l'être aimé.

Ianto l'avait retrouvé tel qu'il l'avait quitté. Flamboyant, impertinent et toujours épris de son réceptionniste. La vie vous jouait parfois de mauvais tours pleins de cruauté, mais elle n'en était que plus belle quand elle décidait de calmer le jeu.

Jack avait eu le temps de réfléchir, entre autres choses, lors de son emprisonnement par le Seigneur du Temps, avec lequel, en dehors du Docteur lui-même, il partageait malgré lui la même solitude destructrice, le même objectif indéfini et hors d'atteinte.

Quand il était revenu de la mission « sauver le monde encore une fois, avec le Doc et ses compagnons », et après avoir renvoyé John Hart, un démon de son passé, dans une autre dimension lointaine et, espérait-il, nuisible aux trublions de son espèce, Jack était résolument conscient de ce qu'il l'attendait et surtout de ce que lui désirait vivre à cette période. Du calme, voire de l'ennui, quelques visites sportives pour entretenir sa ligne, et puis courir après les weevils. Ne pas avoir à assumer trop de pertes humaines ni même alien, et commencer quelque chose de concret, quelque chose qui incarnait à ses yeux le sésame pour une nouvelle vie ordinaire, relativement ordinaire.

Ianto n'était pas si ordinaire que cela , après réflexion.

Facile de synthétiser de tels projets dans sa tête. Moins facile de les mettre en pratique. D'une part, Jack était tributaire de la Faille, et d'autre part, il était loin d'avoir assiégé le cœur de Ianto, mais c'était en bonne voie. Le jeune amant, fidèle et patient, avait facilement amené Jack à la confession. Ce dernier lui avait dit tout ce qu'il avait appris du Docteur et de sa condition d'aberration éternelle.

Au fil des mois, Jack avouait même à demi mots son attachement sincère et inconditionnel pour son équipe, et pour Ianto en particulier.

Les mots tant galvaudés ne sortaient jamais de sa bouche, et restaient aussi coincés dans la gorge du jeune homme. Pour le plus grand plaisir du Capitaine qui bourgeonnait d'idées plus ludiques pour se faire comprendre.

Le sexe avec Ianto devint simple, évident, réconfortant.

Quelques fois, néanmoins, Ianto semblait vouloir entendre ces mots magiques. Par surprise il venait tâter le terrain et demandait à savoir à quel point son Jack était honnête quand il lui jurait que pour rien au monde il ne quitterait ni Torchwood ni Ianto. Un regard de lui, un sourire nourri et le jeune amant repartait satisfait et revigoré.

Ianto avait de la suite dans les idées.

Jack avait rêvé d'Alec McNeil, qui l'avait humilié en le ligotant au lit de leur chambre d'hôtel. Devant la figure allongée de la jeune réceptionniste imaginaire, Jack avait accusé Alec de vouloir le découper pour une expérience secrète et peu scientifique. Alec lui avait répliqué que non, il ne cherchait pas à le découper, et qu'il le préférait entier et tout à lui.

C'est exactement ce que Ianto recherchait dans sa relation avec Jack. Il le voulait entier, pour lui seul. Il refuserait de devoir le partager avec qui que ce soit. Bercé par la voix chaude de son amant magnifique, lorsque celui-ci lui avait raconté ses souvenirs, Ianto avait parlé si posément, si ouvertement que Jack, terrassé par sa propre fatigue et sa soudaine prise de conscience, avait coulé à pic dans la nébuleuse onirique qui venait de l'envoyer en enfer.

Comme dans ce premier rêve avec Alec, son amant bouillonnant mais marié, Jack avait crié haut et fort qu'il lui serait fort simple de se partager entre Glasgow et Ianto. Rien de plus normal. Mais la réalité primait sur l'excentricité.

Soit. Alec McNeil, mari jusque là modèle et père de famille comblé, ressemblait trop à Jack. Leurs points communs étaient pléthoriques. Son rêve émouvant avec le vrai Capitaine Jack Harkness le lui avait rappelé, judicieusement. Jack n'avait pas besoin d'un alter ego physique et intellectuel, ni même sexuel. Du moins, un tel partenaire ne sublimerait pas le meilleur de Jack, à long terme. Jack était destiné à protéger, à secourir les faibles, à écarter les dangers, à faire en sorte que tout autour de lui soit calme et en sécurité. Tout et tout le monde. Alec McNeil était un grand gaillard, fantasque, inoubliable, mais il était en passe de venir le chef de Torchwood Glasgow et Jack le savait téméraire et professionnel, à l'image de ses performances au lit.

Un Jack Harkness à l'accent effrité et à la situation sociale et matrimoniale bien enracinée. L'heure était venue pour Jack d'en faire autant. Aussi abracadabrant que cela lui parut.

Consterné au moment du rêve qui l'avait opposé à John Hart, venu récupérer une fiole fictive remplie d'un sperme allégorique, Jack eut la confirmation de ses récentes déductions. John Hart symbolisait l'alter ego parfait du Jack d'avant Torchwood. Escroc manipulateur, aventurier intrépide et séducteur dans l'âme, ce Capitaine-là lui renvoyait son propre reflet d'ex-solitaire funeste et peu recommandable. La profusion de sperme gâché et supposé appartenir à un peuple fabuleusement lubrique devait impérativement disparaître de sa vie en même temps que John Hart.

Ianto et ses questions sur sa progéniture !

Jack sourit en repensant à son rêve avec le Docteur. Ce dernier, ami indéfectible et d'une intelligence foudroyante, s'était bel et bien planté dans son brillant exposé. Jack ne devait pas faire le deuil d'une de ses vies amoureuses, ni même celui de toutes ses vies amoureuses. Dans quel but? Non. L'explication était somme toute enfantine mais dix fois plus dure à entendre. D'où la présence rassurante du Docteur dans ce rêve détonnant. Jack était face à son avenir, et dans cet avenir proche, il n'y aurait plus autant de liberté qu'auparavant. Contrairement au loup solitaire mais libre qu'était le Docteur, Jack allait sacrifier sa liberté séculaire d'amant papillon pour le repos de l'esprit, du corps et celui de Ianto.

Bizarre attitude de devoir mettre toutes ses billes dans le même sac, non? Peu à peu, Jack s'y était habitué, et y prenait un certain goût. Il s'appliquait à ne pas fanfaronner autant qu'avant dès qu'une jolie silhouette se présentait à lui. Féminine ou masculine. Il pensait boulot au boulot et Ianto avec Ianto, et au boulot. Insidieusement la silhouette de Ianto le suivait comme son ombre, puis elle le devança légèrement avant de dessiner le profil idéal qui, superposée à sa propre silhouette, formait un parfait calque de velours. Leurs destinées étaient unies pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

C'est Ianto qui l'écoutait, attentivement, s'épancher soir après soir. C'est Ianto qui le secondait dans des missions délicates comme le sauvetage des rescapés de la Faille sur l'île de Flat Holm. C'est Ianto qui lui racontait des films au charme désuet qui le faisait rire ou au contraire méditer sur tel ou tel sujet de fond. C'est Ianto qui lui faisait un café magique et lui concoctait des douceurs diverses et variées. Bref, C'est Ianto qui le complétait le mieux et le plus naturellement possible.

C'est Ianto Jones qui le menottait à lui. Et Jack adorait son geôlier. Après ses rêves d'une fuite inutile, Il ne chercherait plus à s'évader de la cellule la plus fermée et la plus intransigeante que la base Torchwood n'ait jamais comptée.

Ianto et sa prison de l'amour?

Deux seuls points obscurs dans toute cette pagaille onirique. Owen Harper, risiblement excité. Et sa rupture douloureuse d'avec Alec.

Jack ne s'attarda pas sur le premier, son expérience infructueuse du spray l'en avait découragé. Et il penchait pour quelques fantaisies longtemps confinées dans son esprit parfois malsain qui se seraient invitées au ballet dansant de ses songes névrosés.

Alec McNeil. Dans son rêve, la rupture avait été déchirante. Alec avait fait valoir ses arguments avec ardeur et ténacité. Lui enjoignant de sacrifier Ianto plutôt que lui, en dépit de sa vie de famille respectable et enrichissante. Comme toutes les vies de famille. Le suppliant de voir la vérité - sa vérité - en face et lui rappelant la formidable fragrance de la liberté. Torturé et déchiré, Jack avait pourtant trouvé la force de l'évincer de sa vie. Avec l'énergie du désespoir sans doute. Il s'était ensuite heurté aux attaques cyniques de Ianto qui l'avait vidé pour mieux l'envahir. Et le malin gibier, devenu prédateur, la fausse victime, désormais affranchie, avait réussi son curieux manège.

Jack lui avait dit des tonnes de « je t'aime » dans ses rêves, et la ligne intangible entre rêve et réalité s'était réduite à presque rien, sur un soupir d'assentiment qui parlait pour eux. Le contrat était signé, estampillé, archivé.

Ianto était expert en archivage.

Jack était à deux doigts de trancher la question de la vie d'Alec que celui-ci lui avait racontée à l'hôtel. Sa mère courageuse, son père décédé, et Fiona, la jolie blonde initiatrice des premiers émois de l'expert. Vrai ou faux? Vrai, car Alec lui avait tout raconté, lors de leur première rencontre à Cardiff. Seul le lieu, pertinemment choisi, une chambre d'hôtel, appartenait aux fantasmes du Capitaine.

Ianto et son père plein de soupe. Jack, papa d'une kyrielle d'enfants jamais croisés. Alec, papa poule d'une ravissante Dorothy. Le père de Gwen et celui de Rhys, rencontrés lors d'un mariage épique. Jack se surprit en train de rire tout seul quand Ianto toqua à la porte.

- Oui, Ianto Jones? Entonna-t-il joyeusement, en s'asseyant correctement à son bureau.

Quand bien même ce jeune renard l'aurait attaché à ses pattes pour le reste de sa vie, Jack restait Jack. Prestige. Prestance. Presque parfait.

- On a besoin de toi en bas, dit Ianto sans franchir le pas de porte.

- Quel est le problème? Demanda Jack, d'une voix lasse.

Ses divagations mentales l'avaient épuisé.

- L'O.P.N.I.

- L'Opquoi?

- L'objet planant non identifié de la baie de Cardiff.

Jack se leva et sortit du bureau, précédé du jeune homme.

- Tu es désopilant, tu sais? Se moqua Jack, sans chercher à le séduire.

Ianto le remarqua et s'arrêta au milieu de l'escalier.

- Tu es resté un moment dans ton bureau. Tout va bien?

L'inquiétude sur le visage de Ianto, et la déception devant son amant sobre et détaché, transporta Jack d'aise.

- Parfaitement bien, Ianto. Je te remercie. Allons rejoindre les autres.

Ianto obtempéra en serrant les lèvres, ce qui, bien sûr, arracha un sourire de vive suffisance au Capitaine affectivement harnaché. Il fallait bien s'amuser un peu, vue que la partie s'était terminée sur un fameux revirement de situation. L'élève avait surpassé le mentor. Le jeune avait entraîné l'ancien au pinacle d'une existence sagement ordinaire. Le novice avait acquis ses galons de partenaire émérite et consciencieux. Le citadin avait subtilement déclaré que l'herbe était plus verte ici qu'ailleurs. Le jeune menait l'autre par le bout du nez. Jusqu'à l'asphyxier dans des délires sans fins. L'ancien avait jugé bon de tout lui accorder, par amour.

Ianto portait la culotte ?

Sur cette pensée extravagante, Jack descendit les dernières marches et, d'un geste de la main, indiqua à Ianto que l'heure de la pause café numéro six était venue.

Non mais quoi? C'était encore lui le chef ! Au moins dans le travail.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on a ici?

- Tiens , tu daignes enfin t'intéresser à cette enquête? Ironisa le médecin, qui s'essuyait les mains noires de cambouis à l'aide d'un chiffon tout aussi sale.

Jack sentit sur lui les regards étonnés de ses trois employés. Tosh et Gwen devant leur écran. Owen, près de Tosh, respirant avec difficulté.

- Je sais , je n'ai pas été très à l'écoute ces jours-ci. Je…je m'en excuse. Owen, pourquoi as-tu du mal à respirer? S'enquit Jack, tant pour changer de sujet que par véritable inquiétude. Owen toussotait et ses poumons semblaient engorgés. Un léger sifflement accompagnait chacune de ses inspirations.

- C'est cette merde, je fais de l'allergie. Le rassura Owen. Ou alors c'est le nouveau spray que je me suis acheté hier soir. Un après-rasage qui laisse la peau douce et fraîche toute la journée. Les filles adorent ça !

Jack s'était arrêté au …spray.

Il vit vaguement les sourires curieux que les jeunes gens échangèrent, assortis de quelques clins d'œil coquins. Il fit demi tour et alla retrouver son point d'ancrage.

- Alors, Ianto. Il est fait ce café?

Ianto lui lança un regard que Jack put traduire par « hey, tu vas t'asseoir bien sagement et tu attends que j'aie fini. Sinon , privé de dessert » . Jack bascula sensiblement en arrière et bénit la cloison qui vint accueillir son dos, et sa confusion. Il s'adossa au mur et croisa les bras. Il attendait sagement.

- Il faut que je te parle, Ianto, dit-il plus doucement.

Le jeune homme préparait les tasses et le mug rayé de Jack sur le plateau.

- Je t'écoute, lui répondit-il sans le regarder, occupé à poser les cuillers et le sucrier à côté des tasses.

- J'ai revu Alec Neil, il y a une semaine. Samedi dernier. Et hier soir.

Jack ne prit pas de gants. Il devait tester une dernière théorie pour être certain du choix qu'il allait faire. Ianto ne tiqua pas, en apparence. Les tasses, quant à elles, semblèrent accuser le coup plus difficilement. Elles se mirent à s'entrechoquer, sous les doigts agités du jeune homme.

- Je sais que ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment mais si tu me laisses parler tu vas comprendre.

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Les doigts de Ianto s'immobilisèrent au dessus du plateau.

- Je t'écoute.

La voix était calme, forte et chaude. Jack se dégonfla. Ou plutôt il ne ressentit plus l'urgence de lui parler d'Alec et de ce que son infidélité avait fait naître en lui.

- Oublie. Cela n'a pas d'importance tout compte fait.

Les pupilles de Ianto se changèrent en torpilles.

- J'en ai marre, Jack ! Marre de toi, de tes grands airs, de ta lâcheté, de tes provocations !

- Tu n'en penses pas un seul mot, dit Jack posément.

- C'est exact. Mais ça me fait du bien de le dire. Tu cherches quoi au juste? Peux-tu seulement me répondre avec sincérité, une fois dans ta vie?

- Je suis toujours sincère avec toi, Ianto Jones. C'est pour cela qu'il faut qu'on en parle.

Jack n'avait pas bougé de place, les bras toujours croisés, le visage fermé.

- J'ai une longue vie à remplir. Ta vie est si courte.

Ianto rangea ses torpilles et remplit les tasses.

- Tu es comme ce café que tu es en train de verser. Tu remplis ma vie et je n'ai pas le droit de te décevoir. Tant que tu seras en vie et avec moi.

Ianto renversa du café sur le plateau. Il pesta en silence.

- Je sais que ce sont de belles paroles qui ne veulent rien dire. Mais c'est vrai, Alec ne remplit pas ma vie.

- Il est trop loin pour ça. Railla Ianto en épongeant le trop plein de café.

- Non, rien à voir. Il est prêt à tout quitter pour moi. Il me l'a dit.

- Sérieux?

- Oui.

- Et que lui as-tu répondu? Demanda Ianto, d'une voix faible et angoissée.

- Qu'il n'aura pas à le faire car je ne suis pas prêt à tout quitter pour lui.

- Tu l'as lourdé?

- Disons qu'on s'est comportés en parfaits gentlemen. Mais que ce soit bien clair dans ta tête, Ianto, dit Jack en s'approchant. Tu peux me mener à la baguette tant que tu veux, je reste ton patron et au moindre écart de ta part, je t'expulse manu militari.

- Tu ne manques pas de souffle !

- Oh que si. Je suis resté en apnée un bon bout de temps mais tout est terminé.

- Ne change pas de conversation. Tu es allé voir ailleurs, pourquoi n'en aurais-je pas le droit?

- Je suis allé très loin, mais je suis revenu. C'est assez pour te convaincre?

- Me convaincre de quoi?

Jack sourit et arracha le chiffon imbibé des mains moites du jeune homme.

- Que je veux mon Ianto, pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

Le sourire de Jack illumina le Hub mais pas le cœur de Ianto.

- Il t'a lourdé? C'est ça qui s'est passé? Fit-il avec mordant.

- Quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher? Personne ne m'a jamais lourdé, Jones junior ! Ne t'avise pas de créer un précédent !

- Sinon quoi?

- Sinon je te tue ! Et je t'enterre avec ta cafetière !

Les deux hommes pouffèrent et Jack s'écarta pour laisser passer Ianto et son plateau.

- Et pour ta gouverne, je vais revoir Alec dans deux jours.

Le plateau ne tomba pas des mains du jeune homme adroit, mais il pencha dangereusement sur la gauche avec toutes ses tasses qui firent un vol plané avant de s'écraser au sol.

- Oi, c'est quoi ce vacarme? Cria Owen depuis son labo.

Ianto se retourna vers son diable au corps et les torpilles brillèrent d'un éclat effrayant.

- Je suis sérieux. Nous avons rendez-vous après demain ici même! Ajouta Jack, proche de l'euphorie.

Ianto ne dit rien. Owen et Gwen approchaient pour constater les dégâts. Jack jonglait entre le remords et l'envie folle de prendre Ianto dans ses bras et l'embrasser. Jack adorait le taquiner pour mieux le consoler. Chassez le naturel…

- Bon sang , Ianto, t'as pas les yeux en face des trous ce matin !

- La ferme , Owen. Aide-nous à nettoyer! Lui lança Gwen.

Jack les observa faire, souriant et affable. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur le visage de Ianto, hermétique et triste. Honteux, Jack se précipita vers eux.

- Laissez-moi ranger. Ordonna-t-il sur un ton autoritaire. C'est de ma faute. Allez! Retournez bosser. Je m'occupe de refaire du café.

- Non, surtout pas ! Par pitié, Jack ! Le supplia Gwen.

- Au boulot!

Gwen et Owen se relevèrent et quittèrent la cuisine en courrant.

- Je suis désolé, Ianto. Laisse-moi réparer le mal.

- Tu parles des tasses?

Ianto continuait de ramasser les bris de vaisselle sans le regarder.

- J'ai voulu te taquiner. Alec vient pour régler une affaire personnelle. Il m'a promis de passer vous dire bonjour, c'est tout. Je te jure. Laisse-moi ranger je te dis!

Ianto se leva, les mains pleines de café et regarda son patron entasser les fragments sur le plateau. Jack gardait la tête baissée mais il sentait le regard noir de Ianto sur sa nuque.

- Quelle affaire personnelle peut-il bien avoir à régler à Cardiff? Demanda Ianto quand son chef se releva enfin avec le plateau dans les mains.

- Comment le saurais-je? C'est personnel! Je t'assure, je ne sais rien de plus.

- Il vient te relancer, puisqu'il est prêt à tout quitter pour toi. Et je l'en crois capable.

Jack alla poser le plateau et prit le chiffon pour s'essuyer.

- Non. Nous avons déjà réglé « cette » affaire. Crois-moi. Je pense plutôt qu'il aime bien notre région et qu'il vient en éclaireur, pour trouver un petit pied-à-terre quelque part par ici.

- Tu plaisantes?

- Non. Il a très envie que je rencontre sa femme et sa fille. Tu crois qu'il serait assez tordu pour me présenter à sa femme s'il ambitionnait de vivre avec moi? Ce n'est pas sérieux.

- Et tu as envie de les rencontrer?

- Oui, pourquoi pas? J'avoue que quelques mois plus tôt, j'aurais hésité mais à présent je m'en réjouis à l'avance.

- Pourquoi aurais-tu hésité?

- Parce que j'avais de la peine pour sa femme, je suppose.

- C'est uniquement pour ça?

- Affirmatif. Et à présent j'ai hâte de les rencontrer.

- Pourquoi? Répéta Ianto, machinalement.

- Parce que je vais faire la connaissance de sa famille et ils vont faire connaissance avec ma…famille.

Jack avait pris la taille de Ianto dans ses bras.

- « Ta » famille?

- Mmh. Tu veux que je te déclame un poème de Byron dans la foulée?

Les lèvres de Ianto lui caressaient la joue.

- Tu vas me rendre fou, Jack Harkness!

- Comment cela? Parce que ce n'est pas encore le cas? Insolent !

- C'est indispensable que je voie Alec et sa famille?

- Je pense que oui. Pour que tu vois qu'il n'est pas un rival, que tu n'as rien à lui envier. Tu veux bien?

- Je vais essayer, Jack.

- Merci. Et si on ne veut pas entendre Owen brailler d'une seconde à l'autre, on ferait mieux de refaire du café, non?

- Laisse. Je m'en occupe. Proposa Ianto en se dégageant à contre cœur des bras de Jack.

- Que serions-nous sans toi?

Jack l'embrassa sur la joue.

- Que serais-je sans toi?

- Un homme libre.

Jack, qui prenait la direction du Hub, fit demi tour.

- Non, Ianto. Je suis libre, libre d'aimer qui je veux.

Un nouveau bisou sur la même joue et Jack le laissa préparer le café, un soupçon de culpabilité au creux de l'estomac.

Le jour fatidique arriva beaucoup trop vite pour Jack. Aussi heureux de revoir Alec que sauvagement angoissé à l'idée de mettre un visage sur la femme qu'il trompait depuis des mois. Sans scrupules, dans le feu de l'action mais soudain frappé de malaises. Cette situation handicapante allait lui faire perdre tous ses moyens. Claire McNeil allait rencontrer un chef aux antipodes de ce que son dévoué de mari lui avait sans doute raconté.

Mais Jack Harkness possédait deux atouts inaltérables : son charisme naturel et la classe d'un parfait dandy intemporel.

Il était relativement tôt, ce matin-là, lorsque le Capitaine et son équipe furent alertés par l'arrivée de la tribu McNeil. Depuis son réveil, Jack avait préparé son speech de bienvenue à la virgule près. Mais il oublia tout dès qu'il vit Alec et sa femme, main dans la main. Jack se concentra sur les mains de tout le monde. Claire tenait la main de Dorothy, et Alec portait une valise à roulettes dans son autre main. L'image d'Épinal d'une famille unie et soudée. Les images sont parfois trompeuses.

Ianto et Owen faisaient un brin de ménage dans le labo. Tosh et Gwen finissaient leur café. Soulagé, Jack leur ordonna de continuer ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire et alla accueillir les invités, une boule au ventre et une barre entre les tempes.

De ce qu'il avait eu le temps de voir sur les caméras, Claire était blonde, assez grande et d'une peau de craie. Jack se dit qu'Alec avait décidément beaucoup de goût. La jeune Dorothy avait les cheveux châtains, ondulés et mi-longs. Elle portait une robe bleue d'un tissu mixte, entre le tweed et le coton. Claire arborait une robe noire qui avantageait ses formes généreuses. Et un chignon improvisé d'un bel effet. Jack n'avait pas regardé une seule fois le visage d'Alec. Il poussa la porte d'entrée et les invita à entrer à la hâte se réchauffer à l'intérieur de l'office de tourisme. Il referma la porte derrière lui et se présenta, un sourire des plus charmeurs sur les lèvres.

- Je suis le Capitaine Jack Harkness. Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance, Claire, lui dit-il en lui offrant une main chaleureuse qu'elle serra délicatement.

- Enchantée, Monsieur Harkness…

- Jack, appelez-moi Jack. Et tu es Dorothy? Ravi de te connaître. Ton père t'a-t-il dit que je vivais dans un endroit magique?

La petite fille, intimidée par cet immense soldat, rougit en hochant la tête. Alec écourta les politesses.

- Jack, vous n'êtes pas le meilleur guide pour faire visiter votre musée à Dot, vous marchez trop vite. Peut-être que Ianto pourrait s'en occuper?

Jack évita tout contact visuel avec l'expert. Il déclina la proposition et répondit directement à Dot en se baissant vers elle.

- Non, je travaille avec deux filles géniales, Dorothy. Tu vas voir, l'une d'elles est très bavarde mais rigolote et l'autre a fait le plein de friandises rien que pour toi. Elles te feront visiter Torchwood. Ça te dit?

Dot fit oui de la tête.

- Elle est très timide, Jack. S'excusa Alec.

- Pas de problème. Le rassura Jack, sans le regarder. Si vous voulez bien me suivre. Je vais vous présenter ma petite équipe.

- Avec plaisir, dit Claire, détendue par le naturel du Capitaine.

Jack ouvrit la marche dans le couloir souterrain. Alec était à l'autre bout de la file. Mais ils durent se serrer dans l'ascenseur et Jack retint sa respiration et verrouilla ses méninges affolées. Quand ils entrèrent par la porte hublot, Jack inspira profondément.

- Claire, Dot, je vous présente ma famille.

D'un grand geste de la main Il fit signe aux autres d'approcher et fit les présentations.

- Claire et Dorothy McNeil. Voici Gwen notre fouine domestiquée, enfin la plupart du temps. Tosh, notre génie de l'informatique. Owen, notre docteur bobo, et Ianto, notre chargé de la sécurité.

Puis à l'oreille de Dot:

- La bavarde c'est la brune avec le jeans.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et osa un regard vers Alec qui serrait la main de Tosh, l'air heureux de revoir sa ravissante collègue..

Tous échangèrent les politesses d'usage, puis Ianto annonça le menu.

- Un petit café et des sushis pour ce midi? Cela vous convient-il?

Il s'empressa d'ajouter à l'attention de Dot, et d'Owen.

- Et des pizzas à volonté.

La petite fille sourit.

- Je veux! Clama Owen.

- Dorothy, tu veux venir voir nos machines? Demanda Gwen, déjà conquise par la jolie frimousse.

Les filles s'éloignèrent et Jack s'adressa à Claire qui admirait la vaste pièce futuriste qui s'offrait devant elle.

- C'est impressionnant, n'est-ce pas?

- C'est extraordinaire, Jack. Je suis abasourdie et j'imagine les rêves que Dot va faire une fois qu'on sera rentrées.

Jack sourit. Il tournait le dos à Alec mais sentait son regard sur lui.

- Et que nous vaut le plaisir de votre visite? S'enquit-il toujours auprès de Claire.

- C'est assez embarrassant, Jack, fit Alec en lui prenant le bras pour l'obliger à se retourner vers lui.

- Claire et moi, nous allons…divorcer.

Jack se noya dans les yeux clairs de son amant, qu'il trouva encore plus irrésistible qu'avant, si tant est que cela fut possible. Il eut le souffle coupé et Claire vint accélérer sa chute intérieure..

- Alec veut s'installer ici. Il est tombé amoureux de votre ville.

Les yeux vides, Jack resta silencieux et amorphe.

- Oh que oui , je suis fou amoureux de votre ville, Jack. Vous le saviez déjà?

L'odeur du café n'arrangea pas son malaise : elle lui rappela Ianto. Cependant il s'en servit pour dévier la conversation plus que gênante.

- Le café est prêt, je crois. Allons rejoindre les autres.

Claire le précéda et Jack attendit qu'Alec daigna avancer pour reprendre ses esprits. Mais Alec ne bougea pas et lui barra la route.

- Jack.

- Je sais que j'aurais dû vous prévenir mais j'ai eu peur que vous nous refusiez l'hospitalité Galloise que j'ai tant appréciée lors de ma première visite.

- Vous êtes fou Alec ! Qu'est-ce qui vous prend? Pourquoi allez-vous vous séparer? Pour moi?

Jack fulminait.

- Ne vous emballez pas, je vous prie. Vous n'êtes pas le centre du monde, Jack. C'est Claire qui veut divorcer. Notre amour n'est plus ce qu'il était. Je la soupçonne d'avoir un amant.

- Sans blague? Je rêve encore? Vous êtes sérieux?

- Hélas, oui.

- Et vous comptez venir vivre ici, à Cardiff?

- Absolument. Je dois visiter un petit appartement dans le centre à 14 heures.

- Pourquoi ici? Demanda Jack, irrité.

- Devinez !

Vexé, Alec alla rejoindre sa femme auprès de la famille de Jack qui s'était morcelée à l'instant où ce dernier avait entendu le mot « divorcer ».

* * *

Épilogue à venir…

REVIEWS PLIZ..


	10. Captain Sensible

CHAPITRE TEN

**Disclaimer** : rien à moi, sauf Alec, sinon je les aurais mieux traités dans CoE !

**Merci :** à Rhéa pour le tout début du chapitre (elle comprendra mon « emprunt » ). Et une ovation pour ma bêta inspiratrice et franchement indispensable : cette fin lui doit beaucoup, alors si vous avez des reproches à faire ^^^Non , j'assume la totalité de mes prises de risque sans minimiser son formidable boulot bénévole, et pas du tout intéressé (ou si peu !) .

Merci à tous mes lecteurs/rices. Merci à Alec, merci à Jack…..

* * *

- Tu veux encore des ours en chocolat? Pour tremper dans ton chocolat?

- Oui.

- Qui veut du lait?

- Moi je veux bien…je vous remercie, jeune homme.

- Moi c'est Ianto.

- Merci Ianto. Appelez-moi Claire.

- Dot, arrête de manger ces sucreries, tu vas avoir mal au ventre!

- Encore, encore, encore…allez, Ianto, remplis-moi ce mug !

- Jack, ton café est prêt…

- C'est une peinture qui est là depuis des décennies, personne ne sait ce qu'elle fait ici à Torchwood…

- C'est vraiment surprenant !

- Hier, nous avons eu un temps radieux, un jour à marquer d'une pierre blanche. Comme si mon pays voulait me garder auprès de lui, c'est fou, non?

- Je te jure, il a failli rentrer dans un camion-citerne.

- Jack? Ton café !

- Vous n'avez jamais mal à la tête après une journée passée au milieu de toutes ces radiations?

- Claire est physicienne.

- Moi j'ai souvent les yeux qui piquent à cause des ordinateurs.

- Encore du lait, Dorothy?

- Jack?

- …aucun geste inconsidéré, mon ami, c'est à manier avec la plus grande précision..

- Il reste des brioches?

- Jack…

- Oui, Gwen?

- Jack, c'est la cinquième fois que je t'appelle. Ton café est servi!

- Pardon, je…veuillez m'excuser un instant , je reviens.

Jack n'avait pas pris place dans la salle de conférence où le petit déjeuner improvisé avait été servi. Il était resté debout, dans le dos de la famille McNeil, face à son équipe, le regard éteint sur un point fixe de la table, entre les tasses et les viennoiseries. Il tourna les talons et disparut, les mains dans les poches.

Son bonheur retrouvé s'était fissuré en quelques minutes. Il ne s'était pas du tout préparé à une telle annonce. Si Alec avait décidé de s'installer dans la même ville que lui, pourquoi avait-il amené sa famille? Pourquoi revenait-il à la charge, après leur rupture que Jack pensait définitive et acceptée par les deux parties? Pourquoi insister de la sorte?

_« Claire et moi, nous allons divorcer »_

Jack était-il encore en plein rêve? Non, malheureusement. Tout était réel, douloureusement réel. Intolérable. Alec McNeil n'avait pas le droit de lui infliger une telle épreuve. Il l'en dissuaderait par tous les moyens, légaux ou pas. Il n'y avait pas de place pour un double de Jack Harkness à Cardiff.

Jack se réfugia sur les toits. Même à l'autre bout de la galaxie, son trouble l'aurait accompagné. Il aurait voulu entraîner Alec avec lui sur les hauteurs et le précipiter en bas pour en finir avec ce serpent increvable.

Lorsqu'il redescendit, le spectacle sous ses yeux le fit presque rire. Ianto faisait la vaisselle avec Claire. La jolie femme essuyait des tasses et discutait vivement avec le jeune homme.

Owen, Gwen et Dot jouaient à des jeux vidéos pour enfants de 6 ans qui consistaient à faire tomber des coeurs dans un panier rose!

Alec s'entretenait ,plus en retrait, avec Tosh, assis devant le poste de travail de la jeune femme. Elle semblait lui montrer des équations à vous faire dévisser le crâne!

Jack resta un moment, caché dans un coin sombre, à les épier. Il ne savait plus à quel Saint se vouer. Il était égaré dans sa propre maison.

- Jack?

Il reconnut la voix redoutée de l'expert qui l'appelait depuis le Hub central. Il fit mine de ne pas entendre.

- Jack !

Tosh l'appelait à son tour. Mais de quoi se mêlait-elle?

- J'arrive.

Jack arpenta les dalles aussi lentement qu'il put. Il réalisa à mesure qu'il avançait que l'écran de l'ordinateur affichait le plan des rues de Cardiff.

- Alec doit visiter un appartement au 12 Wood street. Tu connais ce quartier?

- Non, fit Jack, laconique.

- C'est pratiquement dans le centre ville, le loyer est un peu cher mais c'est le centre. Murmura Alec, sans le regarder.

- En effet.

- C'est assez grand pour vous trois? Demanda une Tosh ingénue.

- C'est assez grand pour moi, Toshiko. Je vais y habiter seul…

Jack guetta la réaction de l'un comme de l'autre.

- Oh, j'ignorais…bredouilla Tosh.

- Comme je le disais à Jack, Claire et moi allons nous séparer.

Jack croisa le regard sombre de la jeune femme qui avait parfaitement compris la situation épineuse qui se profilait à l'orée d'une telle annonce. Fatalement. « Et Ianto? « semblait dire ce regard triste. Quant à Alec, il avait gardé les yeux sur l'écran, ne désirant pas assister au duel tacite qu'il venait de déclencher. « _Mauvais joueur » _, pensa Jack.

Un silence pesant s'installa dans ce coin du Hub. Jack ne tenta rien pour le briser. Il n'était pas responsable, selon l'expert, c'était Claire qui avait demandé le divorce. Cela ne le concernait pas. Il leur tourna le dos et partit rejoindre Ianto et Claire.

- Jack, il faudra que je vous parle quand vous aurez un instant à m'accorder.

Alec avait attendu pour lui parler dans le dos. « _Petit joueur _». Jack leva une main distraite et continua à marcher vers son jeune amant.

- Alors, tout se passe bien de votre côté? Demanda-t-il à Claire.

- Magnifiquement, Jack. Cet endroit est extraordinaire. Ianto m'a proposé de nous le faire visiter après le déjeuner. Dot va avoir des étoiles plein les yeux.

- Sans aucun doute. Ianto, tout va bien?

- Oui, Jack. Pourquoi n'irais-je pas bien?

Jack sentit l'amertume dans la voix du jeune homme.

- Tu as raison! Il m'arrive de poser des questions idiotes, Claire, surtout à mon dévoué Ianto. Il a une place particulière ici, vous savez?

Ianto le transperça de ses yeux clairs.

- Ah, c'est-à-dire? Si c'est pour le café, j'ai eu l'occasion de juger sur pièce. Il est délicieux.

- Pas seulement son café…

- Jack!

- Quoi? En fait, ma chère Claire, il est un peu mon…

- Jack, je ne pense pas que Claire soit intéressée de savoir ce que je suis.

- Mais si !

- Je vous en prie, messieurs, vous me mettez mal à l'aise, s'excusa Claire, dont le teint pale virait au rose.

- Mais pas du tout, Claire. Ianto est mon bras droit. Des pieds à la tête…

Jack fit demi-tour et ajouta très doucement:

- Et la main droite est pratique pour bien des choses…

Puisque l'expert était venu jusqu'à lui pour le provoquer, Jack allait lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Et tout le monde, exceptée Dot, allait en prendre pour son grade. Même la femme bafouée d'Alec qui aurait, soit disant, un amant allait tâter de son courroux.. Jack la comptait déjà parmi les renégats de sa cour au prestige réduit en cendres. Tous dans le même bateau et un seul Capitaine déchaîné pour voguer à la dérive des sentiments les plus traîtres..

- Hey, Hansel et Gretel ! Vous vous croyez à la fête foraine ? Cria-t-il à Owen et à Gwen qui bataillaient dur contre une petite fille sautillante devant des écrans roses et des cœurs bondissants autour d'un panier virtuel.

- Une minute, Jack. On peut se détendre une minute ou bien? Râla Owen qui donna un coude de coude à Dot pour qu'elle reprenne la partie avec eux.

- Owen ! Gwen ! Laissez Dot jouer seule et remettez-vous au boulot!

Jack se tenait debout derrière le trio rebelle.

- Allez, Jack, ce n'est pas marrant de jouer tout seul, on n'est pas aux pièces, se plaignit Gwen.

Le Capitaine croisa le regard triste de la petite fille et partit chercher une autre tête de turc.

- Tosh !

- Jack? Fit la jeune femme en sursautant.

Alec écrivait sur un carnet des informations piochées sur l'écran.

- Tu fais dans l'immobilier maintenant? Dit-il cyniquement.

- Donne-nous cinq minutes et c'est bon. Le pria-t-elle car elle l'avait bien entendu vociférer ses diatribes aux collègues, une minute plus tôt.

Jack cherchait un bouc émissaire et Tosh savait parfaitement pourquoi. Elle discutait avec la raison principale de cette excès de rage depuis le petit-déjeuner.

Elle avait du mal à en vouloir à Alec. elle voyait l'amour de cet homme. Le même regard indescriptible comme quand Ianto lui parlait de son Capitaine. Tour à tour amusé, complice et conquis. Voilà que cet homme allait être libre, aussi libre que l'était Jack, malgré sa relation pérenne avec le jeune gallois.

Jack n'était pas commode lorsqu'il perdait le contrôle de ses émotions. Et s'il existait un domaine dans lequel il pataugeait fréquemment avec difficulté, c'était bien celui de l'amour. L'amour qu'il portait à son équipe. L'amour qu'il portait à la race humaine. L'amour qu'il éprouvait pour les personnes, rares, qui répondaient à ses aspirations. Alec devait représenter bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Il rendait Jack complètement enragé, agressif, sans aucune raison valable.

Ianto ne ferait pas le poids face à cet homme, pensa Tosh, bouleversée. Elle observait Alec depuis quelques minutes, alors que Jack déambulait à droite puis à gauche, sans but, comme un vagabond. L'expert notait toujours des noms de rues, des chiffres, des sommes d'argent, sur son calepin. Seulement, à chaque mot, il louchait maladroitement vers le Capitaine, tentant de le localiser, ni vu ni connu, pour se préparer à tout éventuel coup de massue de la part du maître des lieux. Alec croisait parfois le regard de Tosh et lui répondait avec un petit sourire timide. Les deux scientifiques étaient sur la même longueur d'onde. Elle rougissait de le voir si timoré. Il pâlissait de la savoir au courant pour lui et Jack.

Ce dernier savait ce que Tosh et Alec pensaient à cet instant, d'un seul regard. Il avait eu le loisir d'analyser les turpitudes des sentiments humains et les connaissait par cœur. Il possédait toutes les réponses existantes pour décrypter la masse mystérieuse qui obsédait les scientifiques et neurologues du monde entier. Toutes les réponses possibles, du moment qu' elles ne le concernaient pas directement.

Nul n'est prophète en son pays…

Tosh le regardait marcher, de long en large, tête baissée, les mains tambourinant sur ses cuisses. Ruminant en silence. Elle attendait que l'orage passe. Elle n'était pas bien brave, ou plutôt beaucoup moins inconsciente que Gwen, dès qu'il s'agissait de tenir tête à son patron. Elle ne fut qu'à moitié surprise mais totalement admirative devant une Gwen irréfléchie qui se dirigeait vers Jack, décidée, l'air sévère.

- Jack, tu fais quoi là? Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à montrer? Il faut qu'on parle…

- Laisse-moi tranquille Gwen, dit-il durement. Et si tu veux te rendre utile, va te remettre au boulot au lieu de te mêler de ce qui ne te concerne pas!

Jack savait de quoi elle voulait lui parler. Il était bien placé pour le savoir, après avoir épié, en catimini, la conversation de la jeune femme avec Ianto, seul dans son bureau.

- Tu es méprisable, Jack. Parfois je me demande si tu as vraiment un cœur.

La jeune femme le fixait avec dédain. Jack n'apprit rien de neuf. Il se mit à rire, avec ironie.

- Va jouer avec les cœurs rose bonbon d'Owen et de Dot. Laisse le mien en paix.

Jack passa devant elle et disparut par la porte hublot.

L'heure du déjeuner approchait. Jack était parti prendre l'air puis, de retour au Hub, il s'était assuré que le travail avait repris. Ianto jouait les guides éclairés pour le plus grand bonheur de Claire et de Dot.

Seul Alec était désoeuvré. Il connaissait déjà la base. Il avait ses renseignements immobiliers. Il regardait donc les autres travailler, lançant de temps en temps un regard furtif vers la prison de verre de Jack. Le Capitaine s'était assis de façon à ne pas être vu depuis le Hub central. Il suivait à la trace Ianto et les deux touristes McNeil, en souriant, parfois. Jack avait fait son choix et ne reviendrait pas en arrière. Rien ni personne ne l'obligerait à régresser. Plus maintenant. Il allait en découdre avec l'expert mais il en sortirait gagnant. Divorcé, marié, acharné, Alec n'aurait plus le dessus. Et Jack se chargerait de le renvoyer dans sa bruyère. Il ne reculerait pas d'une semelle.

Il passa plus d'une heure dans son bureau. Alec s'était occupé du mieux qu'il avait pu, en aidant parfois Tosh ou Owen, ou en passant quelques coups de téléphones. Jack l'observait s'échiner à trouver un logement près de la Base et réprima un petit rire diabolique en sachant que les McNeil rentreraient tous les trois au bercail. Si Alec comptait le relancer, il n'allait pas être déçu du voyage.

A l'heure du déjeuner, Jack avait changé de chemise. Il descendit enfin de son donjon, contraint de partager le repas avec ses invités. Mais l'appétit lui fit faux bond. Il se contenterait d'un café, qu'il ferait lui-même.

- Tu m'as pris quoi comme pizza? Demanda Owen.

- Viande.

- Ah super. Cool.

Ianto prenait toujours une pizza à la viande pour Owen. La question était idiote. Tout le monde s'installa à sa place habituelle, sauf Jack qui s'isola pour faire son café. Quand il retourna vers eux, la tasse à la main, il vit avec amusement que Dot était assise à sa place de chef. Les sourires et les bruits de verres lui donnèrent assez de courage pour s'approcher de la tablée et prendre part aux discussions.

- Bon appétit à tous.

- Merci, Jack.

- Merci.

- Tu n'as pas faim?

- Non, Tosh. Merci.

- Tu n'as pris de petit déjeuner non plus, lui fit remarquer Gwen, revêche.

- C'est bon. Ne vous occupez pas de moi.

- Comme tu veux, boss!

Il n'était pas le seul à manquer d'appétit. Alec picorait dans son assiette de tout petits morceaux de sushis qu'il avalait sans grand enthousiasme. Jack ne remarquait que lui et son regard voilé. Ianto lui tournait le dos, ou plus précisément, Jack s'était posté dans son dos.

« Petit joueur » , se dit-il.

- Alors, osa-t-il au bout de quelques minutes, ça donne quoi ces recherches sur l'objet planant non identifié, l'OPNI?

Il vit le dos de Ianto se redresser légèrement.

- Vous avancez ou vous faites semblant?

- On avance, Jack. On avance toujours. Lui affirma Owen, la bouche pleine.

- Mais encore?

- C'est arrivé par la faille…

- Oh vraiment? Dit-il caustique.

- Tu me laisses parler ou pas?

Gwen le défia du regard.

- Je veux des résultats. Pas des réponses idiotes!

- Il semblerait que ce soit une sorte de moyen de transport individuel genre voiture. Pas la moindre trace d'un ou plusieurs passagers. Qu'une carcasse cramée, rien de plus.

- Les passagers se sont peut-être téléportés avant le crash? Suggéra Ianto.

- En tout cas, cette matière n'est pas toxique. Aucun danger pour nous. Ajouta Tosh.

- Bien. Pas de témoin du crash?

- Non, tout est dans le rapport, Jack.

Gwen avait la dent dure. Et la rancune tenace.

- Il est terminé ce rapport?

- Pas tout à fait, hésita Tosh. Il me reste à rédiger les dernières évaluations biométriques.

- Alors, je le lirai quand il sera complet, asséna Jack, en venant piocher un sushi au saumon dans l'assiette de Ianto qui se poussa poliment pour le laisser se servir.

Jack fut touché par cette attention.

- Il sont bons ceux-là? Lui demanda-t-il à l'oreille.

- Oui mais ceux au rouget ne sont pas mal non plus.

- Je te fais confiance, chuchota-t-il en engloutissant le sushi. Fameux.

- Tu veux goûter le mien?

- Avec plaisir.

Jack saisit le sushi planté dans la fourchette que lui tendait Ianto et regarda Alec fixement.

- Alors?

- Excellent. Très bon traiteur.

Emporté par son petit jeu de séduction, Jack n'avait pas remarqué le silence qui s'était installé autour de la table. Il recula aussitôt quand il s'en rendit compte. La discussion reprit de plus belle. Alec avait les yeux rivés sur l'assiette presque vide de Ianto. Il semblait jalouser le contenu qui avait titillé les papilles de Jack, au lieu d'envier le « propriétaire » de cette assiette. Jack gloussa en silence. Puis, légèrement mal à l'aise, il s'éloigna du groupe. Ianto se leva et alla le rejoindre dans la cuisine. Jack était ravi de la tournure que prenaient les évènements et c'est d'un regard satisfait qu'il foudroya l'expert sur sa chaise de torture.

- Il en reste quelques uns, si ça te dit, lui proposait le jeune homme en jetant les restes de son assiette dans la poubelle.

- Non, merci, Ianto. Je n'y ai goûté que par pure gourmandise, dit-il assez fort pour être entendu de tous.

- Comme tu voudras.

Ianto paraissait à mille lieux du conflit tacite entre Jack et Alec, ou alors il s'évertuait avec talent à ne rien filtrer de sa jalousie. Il incarnait les Candide à la perfection. Jack était aux anges. Presque.

Un autre regard sur Alec et le remords le saisit. Sale temps pour les experts en instance de divorce.

Alec et sa famille s'était ensuite réunis autour d'un thé. Les membres de Torchwood avaient repris le travail. Jack trouva cette réunion attendrissante. Il resta en retrait, les observant malgré lui depuis sa place attitrée dans le Hub central, entre les postes de Tosh et de Gwen.

Alec, Claire et leur petite fille étaient restés attablés dans le coin cuisine. Jack profita de ce que la mère et la fille s'amusaient à compter les bonbons que Tosh avait achetés par kilos la veille, pour écouter ce que lui dictait son cœur.

Ianto étant parti régler le traiteur japonais, ou bien prendre l'air, Jack se dirigea vers Alec qui buvait son thé, sans soif ni gourmandise. Il évitait d'égarer son regard vers l'immortel, et gardait la tête baissée sur sa tasse. Jack vit l'expression sur le visage de l'expert changer du tout au tout dès qu'il se rendit compte que le Capitaine s'approchait de lui.

Alec afficha une froideur toute celtique, le regard gris-vert sur lui se fit perçant et impassible. Jack ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Question d'orgueil. Lui aussi savait comment prendre l'ascendant mental et physique sur à peu près tout le monde. L'amant inoxydable venu du froid allait retourner tutoyer les anges. Le regard bleu et le demi sourire désarmant du Capitaine affinerait sa mise à mort à sa façon, cynique et irrévocable.

Alec leva les yeux vers lui, calmement. Claire lui adressa un sourire éclair et continua de discuter avec Dot, lui conseillant de ralentir sa consommation effrénée de sucreries, et d'aller demander aux filles de quoi faire un joli dessin à offrir à l'équipe si accueillante de Torchwood.

- Vous vouliez me parler, je crois? Demanda Jack, debout, face à Alec.

- Cela peut attendre. Fit ce dernier, sans s'émouvoir.

- Sans doute, mais qui sait si je serais disponible dans une heure, peut-être moins? C'est plutôt calme en ce moment, autant en finir maintenant.

- En finir avec quoi, Jack? demanda Alec.

Jack fut surpris de l'aplomb dans le ton et la question de l'expert.

- Je ne sais pas. C'est à vous de me le dire…rétorqua-t-il, avec assurance.

Alec se leva, caressa les cheveux de sa fille et invita Jack à se mettre à l'écart.

- Où pourrait-on discuter?

- Ici, nous serons à l'aise, dit Jack en désignant le bureau central.

- Il n'est pas tout à fait 14 heures, mais j'ai les clés de l'appartement sur Wood Str. Que diriez-vous de m'y accompagner?

Jack partit dans un rire canaille.

- Vous me prenez pour un débutant? Pas question, si vous avez à me parler, vous le faites ici, et nulle part ailleurs, répondit le Capitaine en s'installant à son bureau.

Alec ne s'assit pas. Son refus de discuter avec lui en public était manifeste. Il tourna les talons sans dire un mot. Jack se leva et le rattrapa. Le gros œuvre risquait de durer un peu plus longtemps que prévu, pensa-t-il.

- Très bien, vous avez gagné la première manche, avoua Jack en le retenant par le bras. Mais soyez prévenu, je n'ai plus rien à vous dire et je ne cèderai pas. Tout est terminé, clos, oublié, balayé…

- J'ai compris, Jack, je sais que vous possédez un vocabulaire fourni. Et cela tombe à point nommé car c'est moi qui parlerai. En route?

L'expert modéra son enthousiasme mais Jack n'était pas dupe. Il avait baissé sa garde, une fois de plus et redoutait déjà l'intimité que leur procurerait cette visite arrangée.

Jack resta planté, debout, sur le seuil de l'appartement. D'un seul regard panoramique, il eut un aperçu quasi complet du logement du 12 Wood st. Un séjour aux proportions ridicules, attenant à une kitchenette sommairement équipée.

La chambre, dont la porte était ouverte, semblait être la pièce principale. Plus grande, et lumineuse, des placards en bois ajourés face au grand matelas sur sommier recouvert d'une simple alèze.

- Ne restez pas là comme un Garde Royal, Jack. Entrez, je saurai me tenir. Et veuillez claquer la porte derrière vous, lui dit Alec en ouvrant les fenêtres du salon. Il respira profondément et jeta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur. Le salon donnait sur une petite cour calme et propre.

- Je vais être comme un coq en pâte ici. Je ne suis pas mécontent de moi, se réjouit-il-il , après avoir rabattu les rideaux.

Pendant ce temps, Jack avait franchi la porte qu'il avait refermée mais il ne bougea pas au-delà de la patère murale de l'entrée. Il ne bougerait pas d'un poil et ne dirait rien qui puisse le confondre. De toute manière, il ne dirait rien.

- Entrez, vous dis-je ! Je ne vais pas vous violer. J'ai parfaitement compris, Jack, insista Alec. Allez, venez vous asseoir.

Jack ignora l'invitation.

- Si vous n'avez pas l'intention de me relancer, qu'êtes-vous venu faire ici?

L'expert était déjà assis et tripotait son jeu de clés.

- C' est relativement simple, Jack. Quand Claire a demandé le divorce, je ne m'y attendais pas du tout. J'ai jugé préférable de m'éloigner d'elle. Le temps que les choses se tassent entre nous, voilà tout.

- Vous « éloigner », c'est ça? Se moqua Jack en secouant la tête. Mais vous me prenez vraiment pour un idiot fini !

- Non, vous vous méprenez, Jack. Je suis sérieux. Bien sûr, j'aurais pu m'éloigner moins loin, dit-il en riant presque de l'absurdité de sa phrase. Il se trouve que j'aime cette ville, et que le froid de Glasgow commence à me rendre irascible. Et autre point non négligeable…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, comme pour permettre à Jack de la terminer dans sa tête. Alec le fixa, souriant.

- J'ai trouvé un poste d'enseignant à l'université de Cardiff. Je commence la semaine prochaine.

Jack sortit les mains de ses poches et se pinça les lèvres.

- Vous ne travaillez plus pour Torchwood?

- Non, Jack, la filière de Glasgow va être fermée, faute de subventions. Vous n'étiez pas au courant?

Jack secoua la tête.

- Sir Allistair Gaynor, mon vénéré patron, s'est démené comme il a pu. Seulement voilà, son grand âge et mon manque d'ambition ont eu raison de nous. L'annexe n'offre plus aucun attrait pour les hautes sphères de ce pays. Rideau.

- Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas cherché à convaincre les décideurs?

- Parce que cette vie ne me convient plus. J'ai consacré quinze ans de mon existence à Torchwood et voilà comment je suis remercié ! Je n'ai pas vu ma fille grandir. J'ai été aveugle face à Claire. Elle a un amant depuis plus d'un an et moi je n'ai rien remarqué !

- Vous étiez aussi occupé de votre côté, question infidélité, lui rappela Jack, sur un ton blessant.

Alec ne réagit pas à la remarque.

- Et après tout, ce monde, ou, devrais-je dire, « ces » mondes me terrifient sincèrement et je réalise que je n'ai personne à qui parler. Sir Allistair Gaynor devient un peu sénile je le crains et même avant cela, il ne vivait que pour les créatures venues d'ailleurs.

Alec se redressa et joignit les mains sur ses genoux.

- Vous savez, parfois je vous envie de travailler en équipe, comme vous le faites. Vous êtes ensemble. Vous avez des affinités avec au minimum l'un d'entre vous et vous pouvez vous confier, soulager votre conscience.

- Détrompez-vous, être entouré ne signifie pas automatiquement être écouté.

Jack regretta d'avoir parlé si vite. Alec l'avait doucement attiré dans ses filets. Il se leva mais resta à distance.

- Que voulez-vous dire, Jack? Vous vous sentez seul, malgré tout?

Jack se mit à rire, exagérément.

- Bien tenté ! Balle perdue !

Alec soupira, un début de sourire défait sur les lèvres.

- Jack, venez donc vous asseoir. J'ai l'impression d'être en prison face à mon gardien. Mieux mon bourreau. Je suis chez moi tout de même.

- Justement, à ce propos, je me dois de vous signaler la présence démesurément massive de weevils à 12 pieds au dessous des nôtres. C'est quasiment le QG des weevils par ici. Vous qui désiriez quitter Torchwood pour une vie plus calme…

- Ah vraiment? Je l'ignorais.

- Vous l'ignoriez? Vous m'en direz tant…

- Je vous le jure, Jack ! Mais c'est en effet une excellente nouvelle ! Cela implique que vous viendrez souvent dans le coin pourchasser ces créatures de l'ombre.

- Alec !

- Désolé. C'est plus fort que moi. Alec baissa les yeux mais un sourire, aussi espiègle que les pensées qui lui traversaient sans doute l'esprit à cet instant précis, trahissait ses intentions.

- Je croyais que vous vouliez me parler? Si vous en veniez au fait au lieu de prendre des détours qui ne vous mèneront nulle part? Dit Jack, de plus en plus irrité.

- En effet, Jack. Et puisque vous tenez tant à rester debout, je vais en faire autant.

Alec se dirigea vers la fenêtre et s'adossa contre le rideau pourpre.

- Je voulais savoir, si, en toute amitié, et en dilettante, je pourrais vous assister lors de vos missions? Histoire pour moi de ne pas perdre la main. Car malgré tout, ce que nous vivons grâce à Torchwood est souvent grisant. Et j'avoue qu'un sevrage progressif s'impose. Je resterais sage et j'obéirais au doigt et à l'œil sans renâcler, je vous en donne ma parole.

- Vous n'êtes pas sérieux?

- Je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieux, Jack. C'est une demande uniquement professionnelle, n'y voyez rien de plus.

- Je n'en crois pas un traître mot. Je ne vous crois plus, de toute façon.

- Ah bon? Et depuis quand avez-vous cessé de me croire?

- Depuis notre rencontre. Alec, me serais-je mal fait comprendre quand je suis venu vous voir à Glasgow, ou bien est-ce vous qui n'écoutez pas? Vous avez tendance à trop vous écouter, il me semble.

Le visage de l'expert se rembrunit.

- Vraiment? Alors pourquoi avoir fait le déplacement jusque chez moi pour me dire que tout était fini entre vous et moi? Un simple coup de fil aurait suffi, vous savez. Ce n'est pas élégant, j'en conviens, mais vous n'avez que faire des bonnes manières, et vous êtes un homme très occupé. N'est-ce pas?

- Je suis un gentlemen, Alec McNeil, n'en doutez jamais !

- Vous êtes surtout faible et égocentrique, non?

Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent durement.

- Pensez ce qui vous plaira, cela n'a aucune importance. J'ai des principes et je les honore toujours.

- Vous m'avez relégué dans vos souvenirs, Jack?

- Absolument.

- Et c'est pour cette raison que vous êtes venu à Glasgow la semaine dernière?

- Mais que voulez-vous entendre à la fin?

- Que vous avez cessé de m'aimer. Dites-le et je vous laisse en paix avec votre majordome.

Le ton était grinçant. Pas assez, cependant, pour Jack.

- Je ne peux pas vous le dire. J'ai comme principe de ne mentir que par nécessité. Ce n'est pas le cas, en ce qui me concerne.

- J'en étais sûr. Alors vous m'aimez encore?

Jack préféra ne pas répondre.

- Moi non plus, je n'ai jamais cessé de vous aimer.

Alec se décolla du rideau et tenta une approche timide. Arrivé au milieu du minuscule salon, Jack l'avertit.

- Si vous faites un pas de plus, je m'en vais.

- Et après? Vous seriez débarrassé de moi? Vous êtes bien naïf, Jack, dit l'expert sans ralentir le pas.

- Très bien, comme vous voudrez!

Alec stoppa net, attendant la suite. Jack n'avait pas bougé, encourageant même l'autre à avancer. Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier et avança, confiant.

- Maintenant, qu'allez-vous faire? Demanda Jack, toujours immobile.

Plutôt immobilisé. Paralysé par ses sens en éveil. Les deux hommes se faisaient face.

- Je vais faire ce que je meurs d'envie de faire depuis que je vous ai revu, Jack, murmura Alec.

- Développez.

- Avec joie. Je vais vous embrasser. Et vous ne m'en empêcherez pas car vous en mourez d'envie aussi.

Alec posa les mains sur les manches du manteau et sourit, avec malice.

- Essayez pour voir…le défia Jack, d'une voix faible.

Alec se rengorgea et allia le geste à la parole. Ses lèvres vinrent caresser celles de Jack, qui ferma les yeux et n'opposa pas la moindre résistance. Alec fit remonter ses mains sur les épaules du Capitaine et approfondit le baiser, d'une langue décidée à forcer tous les barrages. Une langue intrusive et chaude. Jack exhala un souffle de désir et étreignit la taille de l'expert, brutalement. Il répondit au baiser avec sa déraison habituelle et ne se lamenta pas davantage. Tous ces efforts pour arriver à tenir Alec hors d'atteinte. Pure perte. Il n'avait pas su lui résister une seule fois. Comment lui résister, alors que tout chez ce diable d'expert le chavirait ? ?

- On peut se servir des rideaux en velours comme couverture pour le lit, qu'en dites-vous? Proposa Alec sans prendre le temps de respirer, de peur que Jack ne change d'avis.

Jack l'embrassa à nouveau.

- Qu'en dites-vous? Répéta l'expert.

- Taisez-vous, McNeil !

Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent vite torse nu. Sans quitter ses lèvres, Alec entreprit ensuite de défaire la ceinture de Jack. Ce dernier, naturellement vif, avait déjà sa main dans le pantalon de l'expert.

- Nous pourrions au moins aller sur le lit? Insista Alec, baissant le pantalon de Jack jusqu'aux genoux.

- Vous pensez trop, Alec. Vous parlez et pensez beaucoup trop!

Jack sourit et parcourut de sa main le membre de l'autre qui l'imita. Le regard trouble baigné dans celui de l'autre, ils se soulagèrent mutuellement, sans précipiter le geste de trop. Ils prirent le temps de s'admirer sur le chemin de l'exaltation sexuelle, se nourrissant de leurs réactions conjointes et abruties de plaisir pour mener l'autre vers la jouissance. Jack ne fut guère surpris de se libérer avant Alec. Ce dernier avait acquis une habileté certaine à le satisfaire rapidement. Un véritable maestro de la débauche. Mais il ne fut pas long à le rejoindre dans un râle sourd et adorablement interminable. Maestro et comédien de talent.

- Le lit, Jack ! Parvint-il à dire en lui remontant le pantalon pour l'obliger à marcher jusqu'à la chambre qui n'attendait qu'eux.

- Non, Alec. Vous pouvez utiliser vos rideaux pour signaler la fin de l'entracte, objecta Jack en rebouclant sa ceinture sous le regard contrit de son amant. Je dirais même la fin de la représentation, Mmh?

- Quoi?

- C'est tout ce que vous aurez de moi, et c'est la dernière fois. Vous avez abusé de ma faiblesse mais c'est la dernière fois.

- Je ne vous crois plus, Jack. Je n'ai abusé de rien du tout ! Cessez vos simagrées et venez!

Alec le tirait par les bras, le pantalon sur les chevilles. Jack s'amusa du spectacle. Alec marchait à petits pas, ne voulant pas le lâcher, ne serait-ce que pour se débarrasser du vêtement encombrant.

- Allez, bon sang. Encore quelques pas et nous y sommes!

Jack ne put s'empêcher de rire.

- N'insistez pas. Vous êtes grotesque.

- Peu me chaut. Ne soyez pas petit joueur, Jack Harkness. Vous savez très bien pourquoi nous en sommes là.

Jack le repoussa et ramassa son manteau.

- Inutile, Alec. Je vais m'en aller et nous en resterons là. C'est compris?

- Vous êtes décidemment trop bête. Je ne suis pas le petit esclave que l'on sonne quand on le décide, Jack. Vous pensez sincèrement que je vais me contenter de si peu? Je ne suis pas votre deuxième larbin sexuel ! Votre suppléant de chair ! Je vais être votre pire cauchemar, votre parasite virulent, votre croix ! Je vous aurai à l'usure !

- Modérez vos menaces, Alec McNeil. Je n'ai jamais été la propriété de personne ! Je ne le serais jamais.

- Vraiment? Ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai lorsque je vous observe avec votre jeune éphèbe. Il vous mène par le bout du nez, et vous vous sclérosez sous sa domination. Vous régressez, Jack.

- Ne mêlez pas Ianto à tout ceci. Domination…? Vous avez une drôle d'opinion de l'amour…

- Au moins j'en ai une.

Jack rit encore.

- Je connaîtrai d'autres amants comme vous, Alec. Comme j'en ai déjà connus.

- Vous êtes d'un égoïsme ! Je n'en ai jamais douté mais là…Quelle abjection !

- pourquoi me persécuter de la sorte si je vous rebute à ce point?

- Ne jouez pas au plus malin avec moi. N'avez-vous pas donc pas assez d'une vie à me consacrer? Après tout ce que nous avons partagé?

La voix brisée, Alec se rhabilla, les mains tremblantes.

- Alec...

- Taisez-vous ! J'aime autant pas entendre une de vos excuses emphatiques!

Jack remballa ses arguments. Arguments pompeux, comme l'avait pressenti Alec.

- Alec, écoutez-moi. Je vous demande d'être raisonnable.

- Pourquoi le serais-je? Râla l'expert d'une voix forte. Vous ne l'êtes pas! Sinon vous assumeriez votre amour pour moi.

La détresse d'Alec troubla Jack. Il enfila son manteau et secoua la tête, complètement désarmé.

- Alec, je suis désolé. Vraiment désolé.

L'expert eut un rictus de mépris.

- Oh ! Pour vous excuser, vous vous posez là ! Mais ce n'est pas assez, et vous le savez. Je n'ai que faire de vos regrets, Jack.

Alec détourna son visage.

- Je sais la valeur des mots. La valeur toute relative et malléable des mots. Seuls les actes comptent, vous vous souvenez? Beau parleur, mais vos salves verbales me laissent de marbre. Vous avez l'éternité et vous me refusez une vie, pourquoi?

Jack fit un pas vers Alec et l'attira à lui par la nuque. Il l'embrassa tendrement, longuement. Les larmes ondulèrent sur les lèvres réunies.

- Je vous aime, Alec. Mais j'aime Ianto et pour lui je dois renoncer à vous. Je n'ai jamais eu à choisir avant vous, de toute ma longue vie. Mais c'est une question de loyauté envers vous, envers Ianto. Envers moi-même. S'il vous plait, Alec. Par pitié.

- Loyauté dites-vous? Loyauté? Pitié? Que de bien belles paroles déculpabilisantes. Je vous reconnais dans ce discours huilé mais creux. Bien, si c'est ce qui prime pour vous, je ne vois pas comment lutter contre des notions aussi abstraites. Aussi insipides. Et emphatiques, je vous l'avais dit. Mais j'ai compris. Je vous croyais plus digne de moi.

Alec essuya ses yeux d'un revers de la main.

- Digne ? Je ne le suis pas, Alec. Je ne le suis pour personne, surtout pas pour vous.

- Au diable la sémantique ! C'est …Tout ceci n'est que du vent. Que la tempête m'emporte !

Jack lui prit les mains.

- Il n'est peut-être pas trop tard pour vous réconcilier avec Claire? Qu'en pensez-vous? Vous avez une fille adorable ensemble…

- Non, notre histoire est derrière nous. Mais je ne regrette rien, j'ai été heureux.

- Et vous le serez encore, j'en suis sûr.

Jack lui caressa les cheveux avec douceur.

- Embrassez-moi encore, Jack. Une dernière fois. S'il vous plait.

Jack sourit et céda, encore une fois. Alec gémit dans ses bras, lui dévorant les lèvres avec une force inouïe. Comme pour les lui arracher et les emporter avec lui dans son malheur. Jack se laissa manger. Il voulait lui aussi forger l'empreinte de sa bouche, fixer le parfum de sa peau, frémir sous les caresses, tout lui voler et tout loger dans son âme déchirée.

Un temps.

- Il faut que je m'en aille, Alec.

- Bien.

- Je vous laisse…

- Je viens avec vous, dit Alec calmement. J'ai une femme et une fille à récupérer, vous aviez oublié?

Jack le regarda un instant. Alec reprit les clés et le rejoignit à l'entrée. Jack lui barra la route en levant le bras.

- D'ailleurs, pourquoi avoir amené votre famille jusqu'ici? Je ne comprends pas bien votre démarche.

- Disons que j'ai eu envie de lui montrer ce qui m'a plu ici, sans qu'elle le sache. Cette ville agréable, chaude, comparée à la nôtre et ses citoyens pleins de charme et si, comment dire, si excitants.

- Que comptez-vous faire à présent? Vivre seul dans cette cabane primitive? Dit Jack sans sourciller.

- Ce n'est pas une cabane, Jack, dit Alec, vexé, c'est une cachette idéale.

- Alec !

- Non, c'est vrai. Je pourrais sympathiser avec les weevils et vous les servir tous chauds…

- Arrêtez de délirer.

- Nous en reparlerons. Dépêchons-nous de rentrer à la Base, je dois rendre les clés avant 15 heures.

- Vous allez prendre cet appartement? demanda Jack en sortant.

- Un appartement à deux pas de la pire espèce que je connaisse, c'est tentant.

Jack le fixa, incertain.

- Je parle des weevils, Jack, sourit l'expert.

- Vous venez d'éviter la potence. Allez, en route.

Les deux hommes furent de retour à Torchwood. Jack n'eut pas le temps d'enlever son manteau que l'alerte retentissait. Dans un grondement anormalement assourdissant aux oreilles du Capitaine.

- Pic de Faille détecté dans le centre, Jack. Rue principale, au numéro 56. Jack! Cria Tosh avec diligence.

- Ok, Tosh. Gwen, Owen , avec moi !

- Jack , laissez-moi vous accompagner et vous offrir mon concours. Si je peux me rendre utile… insista Alec tout aussi rapidement.

- Très bien. Ianto, Tosh, je vous confie Claire et Dorothy. Allez en route !

L'équipe fut sur place, rue St Carolina, en moins de 6 minutes. La rue était déserte, bizarrement, et un énorme cratère jouxtait la rue principale. Il mesurait au bas mot 5 mètres de long pour près de deux mètres de profondeur. Tout autour du cratère gisaient des carcasses grises et métalliques, similaires à celles récupérées lors du premier crash.

- Il sont du genre « récidivistes » ces visiteurs invisibles, fit Owen en ouvrant sa mallette, déjà accroupi au bord du fossé rempli de cendres.

- Toujours pas de présence vivante? Demanda Jack en laissant Gwen et Owen examiner les premières traces.

- Je ne crois pas. On est devant le même cas de figure que celui d'il y a 4 jours, conclut la jeune femme.

Elle prit des photos de la scène avec le savoir faire d'un policier chevronné. Alec faisait le tour du cratère, à petits pas, les yeux plissés et l'air absorbé. Jack ressentit le besoin de l'asticoter un peu.

- J'ignore en quoi votre présence nous est indispensable, Alec. Rien n'est chimique dans ce trou, je le crains.

- Détrompez-vous, Jack, répliqua l'expert sans lever la tête. La chimie est partout. Sans elle , nous ne serions pas. Ni vous, ni moi, ni ce trou, comme vous dites.

Jack prit la mouche.

- Peut-être, mais avez-vous apporté vos éprouvettes?

Alec le fusilla du regard.

- Non, mais je porte toujours sur moi ma science et mon expérience reconnues et approuvées par mes pairs. Vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec moi?

Jack préféra ignorer le ton acerbe de l'homme.

- Alors, Owen?

Dérangé dans ses prélèvements, le médecin répondit sèchement.

- Alors quoi, Jack? Tu veux bien me laisser terminer? On vient d'arriver.

- Personne ne semble avoir assisté au crash, dit Jack, pensif. Cette ruelle est déserte.

- Et si proche du centre, qui plus est. C'est troublant, ajouta Alec.

- Vous êtes toujours décidé à venir vous installer dans le coin? Fit Jack, moqueur.

- Pourquoi cette question, Jack? Absolument décidé. Vous pensez que je prends une mauvaise décision?

- C'est à vous de voir. Mais je reste convaincu que votre place n'est plus ici.

Le dialogue sous-jacent n'échappa pas à Gwen qui fixa son patron durement.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, Jack, je suis certain d'y faire mon trou!

Owen approuva le jeu de mot minable.

- Excellent, Alec. Bien dit!

Jack leva les yeux au ciel, consterné.

- En toute franchise, je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait me dissuader de vivre ici…

- Je connais quelqu'un qui saurait vous convaincre.

Alec s'était furtivement rapproché de Jack, lui frôlant presque l'épaule.

- Ah oui? Murmura-t-il pour ne faire se faire entendre des deux jeunes gens. Qui donc? Vous?

Jack lui prit le bras et l'éloigna du cratère et des oreilles affûtées de Gwen.

- Vous avez perdu la tête, Alec. Je croyais que nous étions arrivés à un accord, vous et moi. C'est terminé.

- Il faut être deux pour tomber d'accord, Jack. Je ne me suis pas prononcé.

- Arrêtez ce petit jeu, c'est fini. Retournez auprès de votre femme et votre fille, dit Jack, agacé.

- Pourquoi? Claire ne m'aime plus. Je ne vois plus l'amour dans ses yeux. Par contre je le vois en ce moment dans les vôtres, ne le niez pas!

- Allez au diable!

- Je suis face à lui, Jack. Et Dieu m'est témoin : je suis un abominable pécheur.

Jack lui lâcha le bras et revint vers Owen. Alec le regarda un instant puis reprit son inspection.

- Owen? Toujours rien de neuf?

- Tout m'a l'air diablement identique au crash de la baie. C'est fou, qu'est-ce que cela peut être?

- C'est étonnant, surenchérit Alec, calmement. On dirait que le bitume a fondu juste au milieu, vous voyez? Il forme une sorte d'ovale et me semble être parfaitement symétrique.

- Vous avez raison, Alec, approuva Gwen en se rapprochant du centre. Alec se poussa pour la laisser prendre d'autres photos plus précises. Il dérapa sur des gravillons entassés et dégringola vers l'avant. Il tomba dans le trou. Gwen n'eut pas le temps de le rattraper. Le bitume encore chaud dégagea des chapes de fumées asphyxiantes et grisâtres qui montèrent assez haut dans l'air pour empêcher Jack et Gwen de voir où Alec avait atterri. Gwen s'éloigna du cratère en toussant, suivie par Owen. Jack avança à l'aveuglette vers le fossé.

- Alec! Alec! Vous m'entendez? Alec ! Hurla le Capitaine, les mains devant les yeux.

- Jack! N'avance plus ! L'avertit Gwen en lui prenant la manche du manteau. Tu vas tomber toi aussi!

Revenant à la raison, Jack obéit.

- Alec McNeil !

Peu à peu la fumée se dissipa et ce que Jack vit - ou plutôt ce qu'il ne vit pas - le glaça d'horreur. Il sentit ses jambes se dérober. Le cerveau embrasé, les yeux brûlant atrocement. La rage l'envahit. La douleur lui pilonna la poitrine. L'incompréhension le terrassa.

- Où est-il passé? Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? S'exclama Owen en s'approchant du cratère.

- Il a disparu. Jack, comment est-ce possible? Il ne reste aucune trace !

Jack resta pantois, inerte, sous le choc. Alec McNeil avait fondu dans le bitume.

- Jack!

- Bordel c'est pas vrai ! Cria Gwen. Jack !

Jack glissa lentement un pied dans le cratère, ignorant les avertissements de ses employés.

- Jack, reviens, bon sang !

Gwen et Owen lui empoignèrent chacun un bras et le hissèrent de force vers le sol plat.

- Tu es fou ou quoi? Qu'est-ce qui te prend?

- Laisse-moi y aller, Gwen. C'est un ordre !

- Pas question, Jack! La Faille l'a aspiré. On ne peut plus rien faire.

- Non. Non. Non. Ce n'est pas possible. Il existe sûrement un moyen! Appelle Tosh ! Qu'elle nous dise si elle a tout enregistré, vite!

- Ok, ok , calme-toi., grogna Gwen en s'éloignant. Owen, retiens-le !

- Owen, lâche-moi !

Le jeune homme le lâcha sans le quitter des yeux.

- Bordel, Jack, ça expliquerait pourquoi il n'y a personne dans le coin. Et s'ils ont tous été aspirés comme ce pauvre Alec.

Le professionnalisme à toute épreuve du médecin apaisa Jack.

- En effet, c'est une explication possible, fit Jack, en reprenant une respiration régulière - mais il parlait comme un robot, son cerveau avait des ratés - Ce n'est pas vrai? Il a disparu ! Impossible…Pas question! Non !

- Comment annoncer la nouvelle à sa famille? Enfin, si Tosh a eu la bonne idée de les éloigner des écrans…

Owen pensait pour Jack. Avec pragmatisme et bon sens. Deux qualités mentales qui l'avaient fui lorsqu'Alec était tombé. Jack avait voulu se débarrasser de son amant merveilleux. Le ciel l'avait exaucé. Il eut un haut-le-cœur en imaginant l'état dans lequel Alec allait se retrouver pour l'éternité. Une souffrance que personne au monde ne méritait de vivre. Une douleur permanente et insoutenable. Inhumaine. Jack suffoqua de terreur. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de chasser cette idée de son esprit mais à nouveau ses jambes le lâchèrent et il s'effondra sous les yeux abasourdis d'Owen.

- Gwen ! Gwen ! Viens m'aider ! Vite, ça urge!

Owen prit Jack par la taille et le traîna un peu plus loin, incapable de le porter. Gwen accourut.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? S'enquit-elle, angoissée.

- Aucune idée, il est tombé dans les pommes, dit Owen, lapidaire en prenant le pouls de son chef. C'est bon, rythme régulier.

- Qui aurait cru que Jack Harkness s'évanouirait un jour comme une princesse? Sourit-elle malgré elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Ronchonna le médecin qui plaça Jack en position latérale de sécurité.

- Ne fais pas celui qui débarque de Mars, Owen. Jack et Alec…tu veux un dessin?

- Dans tes rêves, ma belle, se moqua Owen.

- Tu es idiot ou tu me fais marcher?

- Je te fais marcher. Mais de là à s'évanouir …

- Comment ça? Dis-moi? Depuis combien de temps n'es-tu pas tombé amoureux, toi?

- C'est toi qui me pose la question? Fit Owen, un sourire mitigé aux lèvres. Bon, il émerge ou quoi?

Puis il ajouta, pour changer de sujet :

- Bon sang, quelle journée pour les McNeil !

- C'est vrai, putain !

Jack s'extirpa de son néant, inspirant profondément. Il vit deux paires d'yeux sur lui. Le drame lui revint aussitôt à l'esprit.

- Gwen ! Que t'a dit Tosh ? Cria-t-il en se redressant.

- Les fumées ont tout caché, mais elle expérimente une définition de l'image segmentée pour obtenir un visionnage plus parlant. On ferait mieux de rentrer.

- Ok.

Jack épousseta son manteau et sans un regard vers le cratère, il se dirigea vers la voiture. L'air anéanti.

Durant le trajet du retour, personne à l'intérieur du véhicule ne desserra les dents.

- Jack, c'est horrible !

- Tosh, est-ce qu'elles ont vu ce qui s'est passé?

- Non, Gwen. Une chance. Ianto leur fait faire un tour supplémentaire à l'extérieur. Heureusement que vous êtes revenus, je ne me sentais pas de devoir leur annoncer la nouvelle. C'est horrible, répéta l'informaticienne aux yeux rougis.

Jack s'était installé à son poste de travail et interpella la jeune femme.

- Tosh, où est ton enregistrement miracle? Amène-toi !

La voix était cassante, et cassée. Curieux mélange entre colère et détresse. Tosh le rejoignit.

- C'est là, s'empressa-t-elle de dire en pianotant quelques touches de son clavier. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de tout visionner, s'excusa-t-elle doucement.

L'équipe réunie autour du Capitaine étudia soigneusement chaque image. Alec McNeil était tombé presque dans l'axe du cratère Le bitume avait répondu à son contact en se matérialisant à une vitesse folle. La matière noire l'avait alors enseveli, prenant la forme de son corps avant de s'affaisser, comme aspirée par une bouche vorace et invisible tapie dans le sol. L'asphalte s'était immédiatement durcie après sa métamorphose sidérante et fugace. Plus aucune trace visible. Pas le moindre souvenir de l'homme. Disparu de la réalité. Disparu ,quelque part, ailleurs. Pour toujours.

Jack avait du mal à respirer. Gwen étouffa un cri d'horreur et d'incrédulité. Owen proféra un juron bien senti. Tosh observa son chef dévasté. Elle enleva ses fines lunettes pour essuyer quelques larmes. Elle avait mal pour Claire et Dot. Elle avait encore plus mal pour Jack.

Ce dernier ne dit rien. Il ne bougea pas. Il avait les yeux rivés sur l'écran qui grésillait encore. Le film était terminé depuis quelques secondes. La parenthèse Alec s'était refermée aussi discrètement que l'amour de Jack pour cet homme avait été époustouflant de force et de liberté. Un amour vertigineux désormais enterré dans la noirceur du crash, semblable à la couardise du Capitaine. Pareille à son manque d'indépendance sentimentale, son vide affectif. Aussi noir et poisseux que sa lâcheté face à l'engagement. Jack n'avait pas su, n'avait pas pu se résoudre à prendre sa vie en main. Et il mettrait des années à se maudire avant que la douleur et le remords ne s'estompent grâce au temps, allié implacable et fidèle. Jack se voûta sur sa chaise, passant une main dans ses cheveux, les yeux clos, au bord des larmes.

Alec McNeil n'était plus. Et il fallait à présent l'annoncer à sa femme et son adorable petite fille gourmande.

- Où sont-elles? Demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

- Quoi? Osa Gwen qui n'avait pas entendu, pas plus que les autres.

- Où sont-elles? Répéta Jack en criant presque.

- Sur les quais, Jack. Elles sont sur les quais, avec Ianto, balbutia Tosh, qui venait de vérifier sur les caméras de surveillance.

Jack inspira profondément et se leva.

- Jack, si tu veux, je peux m'en charger, proposa Gwen.

- C'est à moi de le faire. C'est de ma faute… Mais c'est gentil de ta part, dit-il en lui souriant faiblement.

Jack les regarda tous les trois d'un air triste.

- Allez, trouvez-moi ce qui a bien pu se passer, d'accord? Je m'occupe du reste.

- D'accord, Jack, firent Owen et Tosh.

- Je te jure qu'on va trouver, Jack, promit Gwen, bouleversée. Fidèle à son grand coeur.

Jack hocha la tête et sortit par l'entrée clandestine.

Trois jours plus tard

Tout était plus ou moins rentré dans l'ordre à Torchwood, Cardiff. Hormis le silence de morgue du Capitaine et l'ambiance morose qui régnait à la Base.

Ianto n'avait rien dit après la disparition d'Alec, sinon présenter ses condoléances à sa famille dévastée. Rien à Jack. Aucune parole. Aucun geste d'empathie ou de compassion.

Jack n'exigea rien de lui. Ni de personne d'ailleurs. Il avait décidé de laisser faire le temps. Le temps, une denrée dont il ne serait jamais à court.

Ce soir-là, pourtant, Jack demanda à Ianto de rester. Le jeune homme accepta. Il alla faire briller sa machine à café, qui étincelait déjà de mille feux.

- Ianto, tu veux bien arrêter ton nettoyage et t'occuper de moi?

Le jeune homme, hésitant, posa son chiffon et acquiesça. Il vint vers le bureau central où son patron était assis, les pieds sur le bord du meuble.

- Tu vas bien? Demanda Ianto pour la première fois depuis trois jours.

Jack se redressa.

- Je vais bien, Ianto. C'est gentil de t'en inquiéter.

- C'est normal.

Le Capitaine se grattait la paume de la main, les yeux baissés.

- Et toi comment vas-tu?

- Bien. Les beaux jours reviennent.

Les deux amants se fixèrent un moment sans rien ajouter à leur discussion de comptoir. Puis Jack se mit à sourire.

- Je n'ai pas été d'une compagnie folle ces derniers temps, pas vrai?

Ianto hocha la tête.

- Je m'en excuse. Sincèrement. Et j'espère me racheter bien vite.

- Je te fais confiance pour ça.

- Vraiment? Tu le penses vraiment?

Ianto soupira et vint s'asseoir sur le bord du bureau , près de son chef.

- Tu serais avec lui à l'heure qu'il est, s'il n'était pas…

- Pas du tout ! C'est avec toi que je serais, avoua Jack, sérieux.

- Il se peut qu'un jour on comprenne ce qui s'est passé et on pourrait le ramener?

Jack se leva et se colla contre le jeune homme. Les bras autour de ses hanches.

- Avec des si…Pourquoi? C'est ce que tu veux?

- Tu poses vraiment des questions idiotes, parfois!

- Quand je suis excité? Toujours. Et puisque tu me le demandes, moi, ce que je veux là tout de suite, c'est que tu me prennes dans tes petits bras et que tu me serres très fort. Tu peux faire ça pour moi? Murmura Jack, toujours très sérieux.

Ianto hocha la tête. Il enlaça le Capitaine dans ses petits bras et posa la joue contre la sienne.

- Tu m'as manqué , Jack.

Ce dernier ferma les yeux et sourit.

- Toi aussi, Ianto. Ne me laisse plus tomber, d'accord?

- D'accord, Jack.

FIN FINALE.

* * *

C'est fini, alors inutile de reviewer, je ne changerai pas de fin ^^

Je blague, reviews pliz ….


End file.
